Kaleido Star: La verdadera pasión del escenario
by Rei III NGE
Summary: Sora recibe una noticia la cual cambiara su vida y su carrera como acróbata en Kaleido. Todo ocurre después de ejecutar la técnica angelical. Continuación del anime Kaleido Star. PD: No es yuri.
1. Una inquietante y fantástica mujer

_Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio._

 _Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia gracias de ante mano._

 **Autor:** **Wolfgang Ayanami**

 **Título: Kaleido Star: La verdadera pasión del escenario**

 **Personajes Principales: Sora Naegino y Layla Hamilton**

 **Personajes secundarios: Rosetta Passel, Yuri Killian, Leon**

 **Oswald May Wong Mia Guillem Anna Heart, Sarah Dupont, Ken Robins, Sophie Oswald y Kalos Eido.**

 **Género:** **Aventura/Fantasía**

 **Aclaraciones: En este fic., participaran muchos personajes OC., los cuales son de mi completa autoría y serán fácilmente identificables. Favor de no usarlos sin consentimientos mío, gracias por su atención y comprensión.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 1**

 **Una inquietante y fantástica mujer**

Había transcurrido ya un año desde que Sora logro efectuar a la perfección la técnica Angelical. El escenario Kaleido se encontraba en su más alto nivel de convocatoria; aun más que cuando Layla Hamilton actuaba en el mismo. Sora había superado con creces a su mentora Layla, y el público lo había notado. Es por ello que todas las funciones estaban repletas puesto que nadie quería perderse una sola de las actuaciones de la gran Sora Naegino. Y no solo eso, también su compañero de actuación el siempre hermético pero gran trapecista León Oswaldo, había cambiado su forma de ser y ahora se sentía bastante bien al trabajar al lado de Sora.

Todos estaban muy felices de haber conseguido la unidad y fraternidad en el escenario, pues ahora ellos ya sabían que no había otro escenario igual al suyo. En pocas palabras, ellos sabían que tenían el mejor escenario del mundo.

Era un día muy bonito y caluroso de un magnifico verano. El escenario Kaleido, estaba próximo a presentar nuevamente la magistral obra de Shakespeare: "Romeo y Julieta".

—Sora ¡Qué alegría me da al saber que voy a participar junto a ti de nuevo!—dijo Rosetta—. Así podré aprender mucho de la gran estrella mundial del escenario Kaleido. No hay nadie que pueda superarte amiga.

—Gracias Rosetta, pero no puedo decir que soy la mejor porque sería como aceptar una competencia y sabes que a mí no me gusta competir, sino convivir en unión con todos mis compañeros y formar un gran escenario. Si en algo puedo darte la razón es en que el escenario Kaleido es el mejor de todo el mundo, eso sí es verdad, pero es gracias a todos nosotros. Solo puedo decir que como equipo circense somos los mejores.

—Tienes razón Sora, ahora vayamos al escenario, pues todos nos deben estar esperando.

—Cierto, démonos prisa o si no el jefe Kalos nos regañara.

—Por cierto Sora, ¿Phool no te ha comunicado nada nuevo?

—No, en lo absoluto. Después de que tú fuiste elegida por el escenario, él ya no dijo nada nuevo, solo aparece de vez en cuando para platicar y decir tonterías como de costumbre, pero nada más.

—Es verdad, a mí tampoco me ha dicho nada nuevo, es raro, puesto que él, siempre tiene algo que decir y esta vez no. Bien eso no importa.

Sora y Rosetta caminaron por todo el parque "Queen Mary" hasta llegar al escenario Kaleido en donde ya todos las estaban esperando para los ensayos.

Al llegar, Kalos llamo a Sora, a León, a Roseta y a May, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Al entrar ellos a su oficina, notaron la presencia de Layla, Yuri y de una mujer a la cual no habían visto antes, y esto aconteció.

— ¡Señorita Layla!—exclamo Sora—. ¡Qué gusto me da verla! hacia ya un año que no sabía nada de usted ¿A que ha venido?

—En realidad Sora, he venido solo porque Yuri y Kalos me lo han pedido, yo tampoco se mucho del asunto.

—Así es Sora, el motivo de la venida de Layla y de esta reunión es el siguiente—hablo Kalos—. Ha venido hasta este lugar la señorita Ludmila Romanova, a la cual Yuri conoce muy bien.

— ¿Así que Yuri la conoce y no me ha dicho nada?—pensó Layla—. ¿Pero qué me pasa?, ¿acaso serán celos?, eso no importa.

—El motivo de esta reunión es el siguiente— intervino Yuri—. Ludmila los dirá en este momento.

—Hola Sora, como ya se han enterado, mi nombre es Ludmila Romanova. El motivo de mi visita les puede parecer extraño, pero he venido solo para hacerles una invitación. Como ustedes saben, cada tres años se celebra el Festival Internacional Circense de Francia, el cual León y May ganaron hace un año al igual que Yuri y Layla hace cuatro años. Sin embargo, ese festival, sin demeritarlo es muy simple y cualquiera de nuestros artistas del fantástico escenario de Moscú lo habrían ganado sin ningún problema y es por ello que nosotros no participamos. No obstante, fue muy triste para nosotros ver que Yuri si lo haya hecho, pues él es ruso por parte de su querida madre que fue una gran artista en Moscú. En fin, supimos los motivos de Yuri para hacerlo y no es algo que yo deba juzgar más de la cuenta.

Bien no he venido aquí a decir que son malos, mi visita es porque quiero invitarles a participar en un festival circense que llevaremos a cabo en Moscú, donde los artistas más completos del mundo circense estarán presentes, incluidos nuestros camaradas del escenario de China.

O bien pueden ir ay participar en ese festival de quinta categoría el cual ustedes ya ganaron Qué dicen, ¿aceptan mi invitación?

— **¡** Como te atreves a venir aquí e insultarnos, y hacernos ver como unos inútiles! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡También estás demeritando nuestros logros en el festival de Paris! ¡Y más aun como osas decir que no tenemos calidad si en Kaleido se encuentra la más grande estrella llamada Sora Naegino! ¿Acaso no has visto su actuación? ella es la mejor del mundo—grito Layla.

—Señorita Layla, gracias.

—Yo no he dicho que ustedes sean malos—respondió Ludmila—. Solo dije que el festival que han ganado no es tan importante; que el festival de Moscú será de mayor complejidad y que en Rusia están los mejores artistas del mundo. Si ustedes no lo creen así, pueden demostrarlo participando y ganando el festival mundial en Rusia y así nos callaran la boca.

— **¡** Ya es suficiente de palabras!—intervino May—. Por mi parte acepto el reto y demostrare que somos los mejores.

— Yotambién acepto el reto—dijo Layla—. Regresare de mi retiro para participar y demostrar que ustedes están equivocados. Y otra cosa, esto es para ti Yuri ¿Cómo has podido traer a esta persona y permitir que nos insulte? ¿O acaso tú y ella?

—Ya sé por dónde vas Layla—intervino Ludmila—. No es así, Yuri es mi primo y entre él y yo no hay nada así que si vas a participar que sea porque quieres demostrar que son mejores que nosotros y no solo por celos, ok.

— **¡** Como te atreves! Ya lo verán, ¡nosotros! ¡el fantástico escenario Kaleido ganaremos!

—Muy bien, eso lo veremos. Hay una última cosa que deseo pedirle a Kalos, independientemente del festival. Lo que queremos principalmente es llevarnos a Sora Naegino para que entrene en Rusia. Que quede claro que ella participara con ustedes, pero queremos entrenarla en nuestro país para sacar todo su verdadero potencial y convertirla realmente en una de las mejores estrellas del mundo. Sin embargo, para eso debemos llevarla a nuestra tierra, pues ya tenemos su programa a seguir en estos dos años que faltan para el festival y ya están listos en nuestra prestigiada academia de ballet para educarla. Lo mismo en todos nuestros institutos de arte, así que solo es cuestión de que Kalos como su jefe y Yuri como socio firmen y acepten el acuerdo y claro que la misma señorita Naegino quiera hacerlo ¿Que dices Sora?

— ¡Que dices!—exclamo Layla—. Debes estar loca si crees que Sora…

—Está bien, acepto irme con ustedes.

Todos sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ella aceptaba sin objetar.

—Muy bien Sora—dijo Ludmila en tono alegre—. Veo con gusto que Phool hablo contigo, dile cuando lo veas que Pavlova, nuestro querido espirito del escenario ruso lo saluda.

— **¿** Así que ustedes tienen a su espíritu y conocen de Phool?

—Así es Sora, nosotros en el escenario de Rusia tenemos a Pavlova, el espíritu de los artistas rusos, y sabemos de Phool, pero observo con gusto que él ya ha hablado contigo al respecto. Siendo asi, querida Sora, prepara tus cosas lo antes posible en caso de que Kalos y Yuri acepten que vengas con nosotros. Estarás dos años fuera de Kaleido y serás una de las más grandes de la historia.

—Sí, muy bien, como digan, ustedes decidan que yo estaré lista para la decisión que tomen.

Sora salió de la oficina de Kalos dejando a la mayoría de los presentes atónitos por su actitud y porque se notaba segura de su decisión. Salió directamente a su dormitorio sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ana y Mía.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, Ludmila, Yuri y Kalos firmaron el contrato de Sora para que se fuera a Rusia por dos años y al término de este, ella regresara a Kaleido. Después de firmar, la mujer rusa se retiro para arreglar los trámites de pasaporte y papeleo.

— **¡** Kalos, Yuri! ¿Están locos?— increpo Layla—. ¿Por qué firman ese contrato? ¿Acaso dejaran ir así de fácil a Sora? no lo puedo creer. Tú, Kalos, que siempre peleaste para que ella se convirtiera en tu máxima estrella ¿La dejaras ir?

—Jefe no lo haga por favor, que no se vaya—hablo Rosetta.

— **¡** Ya basta! ella se ira de aquí y punto. Yo no quiero detener a una estrella de esa magnitud y evitar su completa transformación, es por eso que lo hago Layla, porque sé que ella es una de las mejores y debe conocer todo el mundo. Es un contrato de dos años; son solo dos años Layla; en dos años ella regresara con nosotros siendo la máxima figura del planeta o una de las más grandes y eso es lo que quiero para Sora, por eso lo hago. Sé que esto afectara al escenario, pues su presencia es indispensable como la protagonista de Kaleido, pero al final será lo mejor para el escenario y para todos. Además, todo está planeado. En su ausencia, May, Roseta Yuri, León y por supuesto tú, llenaran ese vació y se prepararan para el festival ruso e irán a ganar a ese lugar junto a Sora y demostraran que somos los mejores, por eso acepte no hay marcha atrás.

—Ya veo Kalos, como siempre confiare en ti y estaremos listos para ese día.

Lo que me sorprende es haber visto como Sora acepto tan fácilmente, y más aun saber que el escenario de Moscú tiene a su espíritu y todos saben de él además de que conoces Phool. Eso quiere decir que ellos son elegidos de su escenario y significa que son extraordinarios, debemos prepararnos muy bien—pensó Layla.

Por otra parte en la habitación de Sora.

—Phool, todo está transcurriendo tal y como lo predijiste, y como me lo pediste, acepte irme con esas personas. Realmente no se que pasara en aquel lugar, pero me siento muy mal por dejar a mis amigos y a mi querido escenario Kaleido y tú no me dices nada más; no me explicas porque tengo que irme a ese país tan lejano. Solo dices que es inevitable cambiar mi destino y que si quiero ser la mejor y conseguir mi sueño por completo: el de ser todos un solo escenario, me vaya para ese sitio. Yo no entiendo el porqué, incluso tuve que mentirle a Roseta cuando me pregunto si tú me habías dicho algo nuevo.

—Ten paciencia mi querida Sora; paciencia y descubrirás el porqué en ese lugar cumplirás tu sueño completamente. Será algo muy distinto a lo que has vivido aquí, créeme, tu simplemente ve a Rusia y no digas nada aunque tus amigos te crean una traidora o que te fuiste por conveniencia no importa, con el tiempo tú, te darás cuenta que es posible que todo sea como siempre lo soñaste.

—Está bien mi querido Phool, nunca me has mentido y te creeré, todo sea por cumplir mi sueño de un escenario mágico y único. Por cierto, la mujer que me llevara a Rusia me dijo que te conocen allá y que ellos tienen a su espíritu, cuyo nombre es Pavlova.

— **¡** Qué bien! por fin volveré a ver a mí querida Pavlova.

— Solo espero que el que me hayas dicho que fuera a Rusia no sea solo por tus intereses personales y me estés usando.

—No mí querida Sora, no es así. Cierto es, que me da alegría verla, pero tu destino es llegar hasta ese sitio y ya verás porque lo digo, ten paciencia y lo descubrirás. Ahora prepara tus cosas y en cuanto Ludmila venga y te lo pida, firma el contrato con el escenario de Moscú. Sólo serán dos años y en ese lapso de tiempo, competirás en un tremendo festival circense, y créeme no temas porque ese festival es muy distinto al que fuiste.

—Eso espero porque al festival al que fui me dejo solo amargas decepciones.

—Este será diferente, pero para poder ser una gran representante de Kaleido o de quien quieras, debes estar muy bien preparada, pues el nivel al que te enfrentaras será muy distinto a lo ya visto, así que cuando estés en Rusia obedece todo lo que te digan; todo, querida Sora.

—Si, Phool, así lo haré. No sé porque, pero esta vez siento algo que me llama y no me deja estar triste por esta partida.

—En su tiempo sabrás el porqué. Ahora ve y despídete de tus amigos y compañeros. pues es un hecho que mañana partiremos a Moscú.

—Phool **,** gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

Sora salió rumbo al gimnasio de entrenamiento, pues ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos y compañeros quienes estaban detallando y ajustando la nueva obra. Ellos se habían enterado de que Sora se iría de Kaleido y algunos creyeron que ella se iba por egoísmo y presunción, otros simplemente no entendían el porqué de esa situación, pero preferían dejar eso de lado, ya que de igual forma se les había informado del festival que tendrían y que esta vez sería una competencia entre escenarios, no en parejas, sino de grupos. Al saber eso, ellos se emocionaron, pero la decisión de que Sora se fuera hizo sentir a los demás muy mal porque también creyeron que huía de nuevo por no competir.

— **¡** Hola amigos!—saludo Sora—. Ya regrese, continuemos con los ensayos.

—Sora, dime que no es verdad, no te iras de Kaleido ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Mia.

— **¡** Dinos que es mentira!—agrego Anna.

—Por desgracia es verdad amigas, me voy, y es posible que vuelva en dos años o más, pues es una orden del jefe y ustedes saben que él es así; debo irme y ojala pueda regresar algún día.

— **¡** No puede ser que el jefe haya hecho eso!—hablo Mia sollozando—. Y, ¿a dónde te vas a ir? ¿Acaso regresas a Japón?

Sora suspiro lentamente y pensó.

—Veo que no saben nada, eso debió ordenarlo el jefe y supongo que lo mismo le pidió a todos los que estuvimos en la oficina. Entonces debo ocultarlo yo también— tras pensar eso, Sora hablo—. Si amigas, regresare a Japón un tiempo y después tratare de conseguir trabajo en otro escenario o carpa, pero les ruego no juzgar al jefe, él sabe lo que hace y tal vez mi ciclo en Kaleido ya se acabo, pero ustedes sigan y den todo por el escenario, triunfen, sean los mejores se los ruego.

—Está bien Sora, por ti lo haremos y le demostraremos al jefe que ganaremos el festival en dos años— Hablo Mia.

—Bien dicho Mía, así será, luchen por sus sueños.

Después de un rato llegaron al gimnasio: Roseta, León, May, Layla, Yuri y Kalos. Este último les iba a dar la noticia final, la cual era que Yuri y Layla regresaban a Kaleido como artistas junto a León, Rosetta y May. Al llegar y dar la noticia todos la recibieron con gusto, pero también muchos como Mía, Ana y Marion entre otros le replicaron a Kalos el haber prácticamente despedido a Sora, a lo cual él solo dijo que la decisión estaba tomada y que era lo mejor para el escenario. Tras esas palabras, las figuras principales asintieron dándole la razón a Kalos.

Paso el tiempo y anocheció, Ludmila había regresado para platicar con Sora, y para partir esa misma noche, pues ya estaba todo listo, fue en ese momento cuando Sora se sintió algo triste al despedirse de sus amigos.

—Bien amigos, es hora de decir adiós—hablo Sora—. No soy de muchas palabras, pero gracias por todo este tiempo que han estado apoyándome, espero algún día volver a verlos. Les deseo que cumplan sus sueños y ganen dentro de dos años el festival, por favor.

— **¡** Sora, no te vayas amiga! —Exclamo Rosetta—. Yo quiero seguir actuando a tu lado.

—Sora, solo una cosa puedo decir, cuídate, yo tratare de cubrir tu ausencia—dijo May.

Mia, Anna y Marion la abrazaron fuertemente mientras le decían que la iban a extrañar, al mismo tiempo que soltaban algunas lagrimas.

—Hasta pronto Sora—hablo Leon—. Fue un gran placer el haberte tenido como compañera, ahora cumple tus sueños y vuela alto.

—Adiós Sora, aprovecha al máximo esta oportunidad que no cualquiera tiene y cumple tu máximo deseo, nos vemos después—dijo Yuri.

Kalos igualmente se despidió de ella deseándole suerte. Tras eso llego el turno de Ken, quien gritando dijo.

— ¡Sora! ¡Dime que no es cierto! No sabía nada, pues fui enviado para hacer un trabajo del escenario y me acabo de enterar que te vas de Kaleido, eso es mentira ¿Verdad?

—Es cierto Ken, me tengo que ir.

— **¡** No puede ser!, ¡eso es una gran mentira!, ya no podré verte.

—Gracias por todo Ken, siempre me ayudaste y eso no lo olvidare, pero no te preocupes este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien Sora, confió en que algún día te volveré a ver. Pero dime ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—Me voy a Japón, es lo único que te puedo decir.

— **¿** Así que te vas a Japón?—cuestiono Layla—. ¡Qué bien Sora! ¡Haces muy bien! solo puedo decirte adiós querida amiga, como lo dije alguna vez lo repito ahora, eres mi mayor orgullo y por ti regresare a Kaleido, y tomare mi lugar de estrella principal. Pero ten en cuenta que si algún día vuelves, este lugar es tuyo, pues te lo ganaste a pulso; eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Kaleido y me siento orgullosa de ti mi pequeña Sora.

— **¡** Señorita Layla, muchas gracias!

Sora abrazo a todos sus compañeros y se soltó a llorar, después se retiro a su dormitorio en donde ya Ludmilla, Phool y alguien más la esperaban.

—He vuelto Phool. Señorita Ludmilla, ya podemos irnos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso?

—Sora, ella es Pavlova, el espíritu del gran escenario ruso—dijo Ludmila—. Y si lo puedes ver no cabe duda que eres una elegida. Ella tiene el rango más alto y solo los verdaderos elegidos pueden mirarla, y los artistas completos tienen la capacidad de verlos a los dos y tu eres una de esas personas.

En la habitación se encontraba otro pequeño espíritu como Phool, pero en forma femenina, era del mismo tamaño de Phool, pero con un rostro hermoso, cabello largo y lacio, con un color rubio que parecía oro, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Ella no usaba mascara contrario a Phool; Sora podía verla lo cual indicaba que ella era realmente alguien distinta.

 **N/A: sin mucho que mencionar con esto concluyo mi primer capítulo esperando les agrade.**


	2. La llegada a una tierra fantástica

**Capítulo 2**

 **La llegada a una tierra fantástica**

Esa misma noche, Sora y Ludmila, salieron de Kaleido rumbo a Rusia. Sus amigos no se dieron cuenta en qué momento partió. Ya en el aeropuerto.

—Sora, ya es hora de partir, debes estar lista para lo que viene.

Sora no dijo una sola palabra en todo el viaje, pues estaba algo confundida y no sabía que le deparaba el destino en aquel lugar. Tras largas horas de vuelo por fin llegaron al aeropuerto de Moscú. En Rusia eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana y el clima en ese momento era agradable.

—Hemos llegado a tu nuevo hogar Sora, siéntete en confianza y lista, pues hoy mismo dentro de unas horas te llevare a la academia Bolshoi, dado que tu primer defecto es no conocer las bases del ballet y debes aprenderlo muy bien.

—Si señorita Ludmila, gracias por tantas atenciones—dijo Sora.

—No estés nerviosa, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Solo espero que no pase lo mismo que en Francia—pensó Sora—, o como cuando llegue a Kaleido, al igual que con arribo de Leon y May, donde únicamente fueron competencias, pleitos y envidias.

Ludmila y Sora, se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Moscú, ya ahí la mujer rusa alquilo una habitación para Sora, en lo que el Estado le facilitaba una casa propia.

Después de eso, Ludmila salió para ajustar los detalles de la llegada de Sora, en ese lapso de tiempo, la hermosa japonesa se quedo dormida, pues estaba exhausta del largo viaje. Más tarde el servicio del hotel le llevo un desayuno exquisito, ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Después de unas horas dieron las once de la mañana, Ludmila llego al hotel y se llevo a Sora rumbo a la academia Bolshoi. En el transcurso hacia su destino, aquella hermosa mujer le estuvo mostrando la ciudad; la Plaza roja, el Kremlin y varios monumentos bellísimos de Moscú. Después de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la academia del Bolshoi.

—Mira Sora, esta será una de tus escuelas de aprendizaje, aquí estudiaras ballet y arte escénico, más tarde te llevare a la preparatoria en la cual terminaras tus estudios, más tarde te llevare al conservatorio musical y por ultimo al escenario de Moscú, en donde entrenaras con tus demás compañeros. Será duro y difícil tu entrenamiento, pero tu talento te ayudara para salir adelante.

—Gracias por tantas atenciones señorita, ahora sí puedo decirle que estoy ansiosa de comenzar a actuar.

Sora y Ludmila entraron al instituto, al ingresar, ella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, pues un gran número de niños estaban danzando. El lugar era de primer nivel y no solo asistían pequeños, también jóvenes más avanzados y todo era fantástico para Sora, algo que jamás había vivido.

Ella fue presentada con la directora, cuyo nombre era: Natalia Fedorova, una dama muy elegante, de aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años de edad; Natalia, observo la complexión de Sora y le pareció perfecta para una bailarina. Después de las presentaciones, Ludmila dejo a Sora en el instituto Bolshoi, pues debía arreglar más asuntos relacionados con ella, es decir, el papeleo y muchas otras cosas.

—Muy bien Sora, yo he visto tu actuación, no creas que te escogimos solo porque casualidad. La verdad te hemos estado siguiendo hace ya mucho tiempo. Desde que efectuaste la técnica fantástica con Layla Hamilton, notamos en ti ese potencial que siempre buscamos en las jovencitas y jovencitos, pero tienes un terrible defecto, tus bases de ballet son nulas y es normal, pues es obvio que tú no llevaste un programa de ese tipo en Japón. Sabemos que practicaste un poco de gimnasia artística, pero no oficialmente, sin embargo, eso nos ayudara de mucho. Entonces lo que haremos es enseñarte todo lo que aquí sabemos de ballet, gimnasia, música y lo principal para ti que te enseñaremos todo lo relacionado al arte circense ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien, pero ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí y no a la señorita Layla?, ella es muy buena en su actuación y está en Kaleido mucho antes que yo.

—Tienes razón Sora, pero Layla es solo una mujer con mucha técnica, pero nada más; ella no tiene lo que tú, y me refiero al talento natural y un amor superior por el escenario. En pocas palabras, ella es solo una maquina y tú eres toda una artista; lo que Layla hace, tú lo superaras teniendo las bases necesarias ¿Me entendiste?

—Sí, ahora lo comprendo, eso era lo que yo admiraba en Layla, su impresionante técnica. Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo note que ella carecía de algo, aunque no me había percatado cual era esa falla hasta ahora que usted me lo ha dicho, y creo que tiene razón, aunque me duela aceptarlo, pues ella fue parte de mi inspiración para ingresar a Kaleido. Pero después de que interprete la técnica angelical, descubrí que si yo, siendo una novata sin bases logre ejecutarla, posiblemente Kaleido no es lo que yo pensaba. Al ver que los acróbatas de experiencia me admiraban e incluso los supere con mi deficiente técnica y conocimiento me hizo entender que ahí no estaban los mejores. Esa fue una de las razones por las que acepte venir aquí, pues tengo la necesidad de aprender más y darle al publico todo de mi, pero con compañeros que realmente amen el escenario y no quieran competir o actuar solo porque estoy yo, o porque quieren estar a mi lado, sino que lo hagan por el público y sobre todo por amor al escenario.

—Eso es lo principal Sora, que notes tus defectos y los de tus compañeros, que los asimiles, y más aun, que decidas tener una mejor preparación para agradar al público. Como bien dices, en Kaleido hay gente preparada, pero están aún lejos de llegar a un nivel óptimo, así que contigo cambiaremos todo eso, prepárate.

Natalia llevo a Sora con los maestros y la presento ante ellos, y ante sus compañeros. Los profesores la colocaron en un programa inicial únicamente de bases y así comenzó su adiestramiento.

Más tarde llego Ludmila, la cual observo que Sora estaba aprendiendo muy rápido aunque se le notaba cansada. Los maestros estaban haciendo todo lo necesario para acabar con su punto débil lo más rápido posible. Acabada la sesión de varias horas, Ludmila se llevo a Sora, la cual tenía una cara de cansancio bastante notable, pero con una enorme felicidad y satisfacción, pues había notado en el instituto que todos fueron amigables y le ayudaron mucho. En pocas palabras, ahí había compañerismo desde el principio.

—Y bien Sora, ¿qué te parecieron tus primeras clases?

— ¡Fue algo extraordinario, me agrado mucho!

—Que gusto oírte decir eso ya es hora de presentarte a los compañeros del escenario de Moscú, no te preocupes, pues no será lo mismo que en Kaleido, así que tómatelo con calma.

Sora y Ludmila, se dirigieron hacia el majestuoso escenario de Moscú. En el trayecto a este, Ludmila, le comento a Sora que su visa de trabajo ya estaba lista, y que sería de tiempo ilimitado; así que ella podría estar en Rusia el tiempo que gustase. Sora sonrió agradecida y conforme ante la noticia recibida. Ludmila también le comento que había recibido varias llamadas preguntando por ella, pues sus amigos querían saber como estaba, y que el más insistente era un tal Ken Robins. Fue entonces que Sora dijo algo que no se esperaba nadie, le pidió a Ludmila no permitir ninguna llamada de sus amigos ni de nadie de Kaleido. Incluso le pidió informarles que su entrenamiento era tan riguroso ante lo cual no tendría permitido las visitas ni las llamadas, para evitar distraerla. Ludmila, accedió y solo permitió las llamadas de los padres de Sora, con la condición de que ellos no dijeran nada.

Más tarde llegaron al famoso escenario de Moscú, Sora quedo impactada al ver que ese escenario era enorme, y que estaba tremendamente equipado: Tenía ocho pistas distintas, y la principal era una belleza de la arquitectura rusa, con acabados clásicos, y su interior parecía la antigua Persia, con replicas casi exactas a la de los puentes colgantes de Babilonia, el faro de Alejandría y otras replicas de escenarios antiguos y maravillosos. Todo en esa pista era excelente y los trapecios, magníficos, enormes y muy altos.

En la segunda, había una enorme pista de hielo con fondos maravillosos, simulando el hermoso lago Ladoga con grandiosos efectos especiales que embellecían el lugar. Más aun con su domo que en épocas de verano se abría dependiendo la obra que se presentara. Todo ello dejo perpleja a Sora.

En ese instante alguien llego al escenario.

—Hola Ludmila, me alegra que ya hayas regresado, y más aun con el objetivo cumplido.

—…Vladimir, que gusto verte, déjame presentarte a la estrella principal de Kaleido. Su nombre es Sora.

—Naegino, Sora Naegino, ya lo sé Mila, la he seguido con mucho interés desde que logro ejecutar las técnicas: fantástica y angelical, y es por eso que se perfectamente quien es.

Hola Sora, yo soy Vladimir Pavlovich Sennikov, es un gusto conocerte y espero que pronto podamos ser pareja en el escenario de Moscú.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Así que ese era tu plan?—dijo Ludmila en tono sarcástico—. Me agrada la idea. ¿Qué te parece si en este momento le efectuamos la audición a Sora y vemos si realmente logra ser aceptada?

—A mi me agrada tu idea, pero ¿tú qué dices Sora?

— ¡Acepto!—respondió Sora.

—Vladimir, Ludmila, ¿cómo se atreven a organizar una audición sin mi consentimiento?

—Maestro Sergéi, tiene razón discúlpenos—respondió Ludmila.

—No se preocupen muchachos, pero recuerden siempre consultarme, se que ustedes son muy importantes en nuestro escenario y tiene muchas libertades a nivel administrativo, pues son muy inteligentes, sin embargo, recuerden que yo soy el director y dueño de este escenario por lo tanto deben consultarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—Si señor mil disculpas no volverá a pasar.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—respondió Sergei—.Hola Sora, me da mucho gusto tenerte en nuestro escenario, mi nombre es Sergéi Mostovoi, sé de antemano la calidad de tus habilidades, pues te hemos seguido desde hace tiempo, además de que Yuri Killian nos mantuvo al tanto de tu crecimiento, pues en cada presentación nos enviaba videos y apuntes sobre ti entonces por tal motivo es que sabemos todas tus habilidades y tus debilidades, y la realidad es que tú tienes un gran potencial, por eso te trajimos. No te repetiré lo que Ludmila seguramente ya te explico muy bien, sólo quiero que sepas que aquí eres bienvenida y que si después de tu entrenamiento y de finalizar tu contrato de temporada con nosotros decides regresar a Kaleido para apoyarlos en el festival que será en dos años; estarás en tu completo derecho de hacerlo. Nosotros únicamente queremos que los talentosos como tú, brillen en el mundo y sean de los mejores, por eso te ayudaremos.

—Gracias, desde el momento en el cual me entere que llegaría a este país, no sabía que esperar, pues he tenido tantas malas experiencias en mis inicios; y tanta rivalidad en Kaleido, que llegue a dudar si realmente era bueno venir con ustedes, pues pensé que aquí me encontraría algo igual o peor, pero al ver lo amables que han sido conmigo puedo decir que daré todo de mi en estos dos años y después podré regresar con mis amigos de Kaleido y mostrarles lo que aprenderé.

—Claro Sora, así es y así será. Desde este momento ya no te preocupes por eso, sólo enfócate en aprender y practicar duro en estos dos años. Ahora si deberás presentar la audición para ver si eres digna de ingresar con nosotros. Harás lo que Ludmila y Vladimir tenían planeado, así que prepárate, pues en unos minutos comenzara tu audición y Vladimir será tu compañero.

—Está bien, en un instante me pongo mi ropa de prácticas, no necesito calentar pues ya me ejercite en el instituto Bolshoi gracias a mis clases de ballet, sólo me cambio y listo.

Sora, se mudo de ropa y se puso su leotardo de entrenamiento, minutos después salió de los vestidores, al igual que Vladimir y Ludmila.

—Estoy lista ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

—Harán la técnica angelical, eso es lo único que quiero que ejecute—respondió Sergei.

—Está bien, pero mi compañero Leon no está y esa técnica es bastante compleja.

—Solo confía en Vladimir, Sora, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, hagámosla.

—Bajen los trapecios—ordeno Sergei.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Sora, impresionada.

Del escenario bajaron unos trapecios espectaculares, todos juntos formaban los puntos de la constelación de sagitario; que era la constelación de Sora.

Ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esos trapecios eran inigualables y ansiaba actuar sobre ellos. En ese momento ascendieron tanto Sora, como Vladimir para ejecutar la técnica angelical y por fin comenzó la audición de Sora.

—Espero que pueda ejecutarla con el joven Vladimir —pensó Sora.

—Sora, sé lo que piensas, no dudes o puede ocurrir una desgracia.

—De acuerdo, allá voy.

Sora se abalanzo sobre Vladimir, ella quedo asombrada al ver que ese acróbata conocía a la perfección todos los movimientos de la técnica, y no solo eso, sino que su interpretación era fantásticamente superior a la de Leon.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo y observando, pues la técnica angelical que ella ejecuto anteriormente era asombrosa, pero únicamente Sora brillaba y Leon era solamente un apoyo y nada más. Sin embargo, aquí era distinto, pues tanto Vladimir como ella, eran uno solo y el escenario brillaba fantasticamente por los dos y no solo por Sora. Minutos más tarde, terminaron de ejecutar la técnica angelical y bajaron de los trapecios.

— ¡Joven Vladimir!, es usted asombroso, ¡jamás en mi vida había visto cosa semejante! Sentí una sensación sin igual, es usted fantástico y discúlpeme por dudar.

—No te preocupes yo opino lo mismo de ti, eres una gran acróbata, tienes muchos vicios y debilidades, pero con entrenamiento y disciplina borraras todo eso y serás mucho mejor.

—Así es Sora, tus defectos no serán problema, pues los erradicaremos fácilmente. Bueno, no hay más que decir, bienvenida a nuestro querido escenario de Moscú.

— ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡daré lo mejor de mí! Sólo me queda una pregunta ¿Cómo es que el joven Vladimir ejecuto tan maravillosamente la técnica angelical, si es muy difícil perfeccionarla?

— ¡Ha, ha, ha! No es tan difícil Sora—respondió Ludmila—. De hecho te puedo decir que esas técnicas o acrobacias son muy sencillas, no digo que sean malas, pero no tienen mayor grado de dificultad. Mira bien esto Sora, Vladimir y yo te mostraremos algo y notaras porque te digo que no es tan difícil.

Ludmilla y Vladimir subieron a los trapecios, en los cuales habían agregado un par mas de forma horizontal. Sora no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ellos estaban ejecutando la técnica fantástica a la perfección y cuando ella pensó que todo acabaría, Ludmilla se impulso con mucha potencia para tomar el trapecio y comenzar la ejecución de la técnica angelical, pero con una gran gama de improvisaciones y movimientos nuevos a los de la técnica básica y lo mismo hizo Vladimir. Después de varios minutos de actuación, terminaron su presentación.

Sora quedo perpleja y fascinada por semejante actuación.

— ¡Ustedes son fantasticos joven Vladimir señorita Ludmilla!, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos han visto!

—Es cierto Sora, ellos son increíbles y tu puedes y debes llegar a ser igualde buena— intervino Sergei—. Y de eso nosotros nos encargaremos.

Como te puedes dar cuenta, las técnicas que tú has hecho son muy vistosas, pero nada del otro mundo y eso cualquiera de nuestros artistas del escenario de Moscú pueden hacerlo así que no es gran cosa. Lo que deberás hacer es practicar este tiempo que pasaras con nosotros para convertirte en una gran acrobata; en una verdadera y talentosa estrella.

— ¡Sí, le prometo que lo lograre!

—Que así sea. Por cierto hay una cosa más que debo decirte Sora. Desde hoy te pediré que a ninguno de tus compañeros les hables de usted, pues todos son iguales y a mí no me gusta que haya distinciones entre artistas ¿De cuerdo?

—Si señor y gracias por aceptarme.

—Por nada Sora, ahora a trabajar duro.

Sora, fue conociendo a todos o casi todos sus compañeros. Después de las presentaciones comenzaron los trabajos de rutina y el acoplamiento con sus nuevos colegas. Aunque había miembros de varias naciones obviamente la mayoría de integrantes eran rusos, seguidos por los chinos y japoneses, por tal motivo Sora se sentía más tranquila, pues había algunos compatriotas suyos, todos ellos de un gran nivel. Así paso toda la tarde practicando para acoplarse más rápido al ritmo y nivel de sus compañeros.

Pasaron seis meses rápidamente, Sora en todo ese tiempo no recibió llamadas de sus amigos, pues ella así lo había solicitado, y en ese lapso de tiempo participo en varias obras del escenario de Moscú, eso sí, siempre con papeles secundarios pues Ludmilla y Vladimir eran los estelares y el nivel de Sora aun no podía alcanzarlos, sin embargo, ella se le notaba muy feliz y satisfecha con su estadía en Rusia.

En ese instante Sora y todo el elenco recibieron una noticia.

—Camaradas—profirió Sergei—. Les tengo una gran noticia, uno de nuestros compañeros ha regresado de sus presentaciones en todo el mundo y ahora vuelve para apoyarnos en el próximo Festival Internacional Circense que celebraremos aquí.

Sora se miraba feliz después de seis meses en aquellas tierras, todo parecía avanzar de forma perfecta para ella. Su aprendizaje era a ritmo adecuado y efectivo sin margen de error. En ese momento una persona llego a Moscú, la cual posiblemente causara un cambio radical en ella.

Continuará…


	3. La llegada de un fantástico artista

**Capitulo 3**

 **La llegada de un fantástico artista**

—Todos ustedes lo conocen, él es el mejor trapecista individual de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Sora no sabe de quién se trata, así que apreciable Sora, te presento a nuestro querido Maksim Mikhailovitch Litvochenko—profirió Sergei.

—… ¡Es él!, no puedo creerlo—pensaba Sora—, una sola vez lo vi en televisión haciendo un poco de acrobacias y desde ese entonces me cautivo su actuación. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual yo quise ir a Kaleido, pues creí que él estaría ahí. Cierto es que yo admiraba mucho a Layla, pero Maksim era mi otro gran ídolo de los escenarios. De verdad que yo era bastante ingenua creyendo que los mejores acróbatas estaban en Kaleido y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve al llegar a dicho lugar y ver que él ya no estaba. Sin embargo, ahora lo encuentro aquí y solo puedo decir que el destino es inevitable.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Sora por fin pudo articular palabra y dijo.

—Mucho gusto Maksim, mi nombre es Sora Naegino, en verdad es un placer conocerte.

— **¡** Vaya! por fin reaccionaste. Que gusto me da verte aquí y que seas parte de nuestro elenco—hablo Maksim—. Yo también puedo decir que te admiro Naegino Sora, pues estuve presente entre el público cuando realizaste la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical. De verdad me sorprendió ver que a pesar de tus limitaciones lo hayas logrado; quiero aclarar que cuando hablo de tus limitaciones no me refiero a la falta de técnica, pues eso ya está solucionándose. Las limitaciones de las cuales hablo son tus compañeros Layla y Leon; ellos no están a tu nivel y fue por ello que en un inicio te despreciaron porque tú tienes ese don que ellos jamás poseerán y por eso te admiro Sora, porque a pesar del bajo nivel de tus colegas y de los malos tratos y pésimos entrenamientos que recibiste, lograste ejecutar si bien no a la perfección las técnicas si lo conseguiste a un gran nivel y por eso te respeto.

—En otros tiempos me habría enfadado por tus palabras, pero en estos seis meses he aprendido mucho aquí, y aunque aprecio a mis compañeros de Kaleido, sé que tienes razón. Aunque hay algo que me intriga, Yuri Killian es ruso y tiene un gran nivel, pero ahora que estoy con ustedes noté que él no es tan grandioso como todos los de este escenario, y repito, me sorprende porque él también es ruso como ustedes.

—Es cierto Sora, pero eso ocurrió porque él busco venganza, algo que tú ya sabes y por esa razón Yuri dejo de practicar a gran nivel, aunado a que se enamoro de Layla opto por no elevar más su nivel para no opacar a la mujer que ama. No obstante, una cosa si te voy a decir, si Yuri entrena duro en este tiempo, llegara a ser como cualquiera de nosotros, pues su talento es magnifico y él lo sabe solo es cuestión de que se decida y que no se preocupe por incluso aplastar a su amada Layla artísticamente hablando. Si él hace eso ten por seguro que será de los mejores aunque sospecho que ya no quiere hacerlo, pues sabe que su tiempo ha pasado y que ese fue su gran error de su parte, por lo tanto, estoy seguro que hizo todo lo posible para que a ti no te pasara lo mismo, que no te estancaras como él y por eso te envió con nosotros para que aprendieras realmente la verdadera pasión del escenario. Si no me equivoco tu amigo el espíritu Phool, ya te lo dijo.

—Ya veo—dijo Sora—, esas eran las intenciones de Yuri, ahora lo comprendo todo. Como bien dices, Phool ya me lo dijo y he descubierto que es cierto. En este país se siente una armonía artística sin igual es impresionante.

—Me alegro que se lleven bien—hablo Sergei—, pues como bien sabes Sora, Maksim es un trapecista individual y está buscando pareja. Por tal motivo, la razón por la cual tú llegaste con nosotros fue principalmente por una petición personal del propio Mikhailovitch, él me dijo que nunca había trabajado con parejas, pero que lo haría solamente si tú te convertías en su compañera. Ahora ya sabes la razón más importante por la cual llegaste con nosotros y solo te queda practicar mucho para que logres convertirte en su pareja, su compañera y no solo en una acróbata más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Comprendo y daré lo mejor de mí, no fallare y mil gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad Maksim, pues siempre quise actuar junto a tu lado.

—Para mí es un honor Sora, lograremos grandes cosas tú y yo.

Todos aplaudieron y se sintieron felices ante el regreso de Maksim.

Seis meses más pasaron y ya se había cumplido un año de la estancia de Sora en Rusia, en ese tiempo ella gracias a su talento natural ya había aprendido muy rápido. Sabía perfectamente todo lo necesario en el ballet clásico, la música, la gimnasia y por fin había conseguido estar al nivel de Maxim, Vladimir y Ludmilla. Ante los cuales ya se trataba de igual a igual ni más ni menos. Ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver como ella había logrado alcanzarlos en tan poco tiempo a pesar de los años de entrenamiento de ventaja que los rusos tenían sobre Sora.

Gracias a que Sora logro adaptarse y estar al mismo nivel que sus colegas comenzaron a hacer muchas presentaciones no televisadas en Rusia alternando los protagónicos, pues todos eran excelentes artistas y nadie era mas que el otro. Sora se sentía extremadamente feliz, pues su compañero Maksim, un tipo alto muy bien parecido de ojos verde claro y cabellos color rubio, lacio y cinco años mayor que ella, la hacía sentir extrañamente feliz y gracias a todo eso se logro una buena química entre ambos para poder ser una de las mejores parejas a nivel nacional; pero mientras Sora progresaba en Rusia, que ocurría en Kaleido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Jefe ¿aún no sabe nada de Sora? —pregunto Ken.

—No Ken, no se ha reportado y Yuri dice que no tiene comunicación con ella, al igual que todos nosotros.

—Le pido me permita ir a Rusia para buscarla, pues no sabemos si algo malo le ha ocurrido ya que ni a sus padres los hemos podido localizar y eso es muy extraño, le ruego me deje ir a buscarla.

—De hecho ya tenía pensado eso y precisamente Yuri es el que iría a buscarla personalmente, pero si vas con él eso seria mejor y cuando la veas dile que si se siente mal en ese sitio, puede regresar. Que no se preocupe por el contrato que yo me arreglo con Ludmila.

—Si jefe no se preocupe la traeré de vuelta si es que esta pasándolas difícil.

Ken salió muy contento porque iría a Rusia con Yuri para buscar a Sora, todos sus compañeros estaban muy felices al saber que irían por ella, pues estaban muy ansiosos de que pasara este nuevo año para participar en el festival de Rusia y demostrar que Kaleido era el mejor de los escenarios y querían hacerlo junto a Sora.

En esas fechas estaban por presentar la obra el cascanueces en Kaleido con Layla como protagonista acompañada de Yuri y tanto Leon, May y Rosetta serian los antagonistas. Esta obra estaba muy bien montada y dirigida por Mía y Cathy Taymor, solo faltaba el eslabón final para qué Kaleido fuera invencible en ese festival y ese eslabón era Sora Naegino.

Al día siguiente Yuri y Ken se alistaron para partir rumbo a Rusia, en ese momento Layla le pidió a su novio darle un recado a Sora, el mensaje era que la esperaban con ansias y que esta vez ella, Layla, estaba preparada para vencerla por el sitio protagónico de Kaleido, a lo que Yuri asintió, pero no sin antes esbozar una extraña sonrisa.

Todos los integrantes de Kaleido despidieron a Yuri y a Ken además de mandarle saludos a su amiga Sora. Rosetta estaba ansiosa, ella deseaba verla para poder actuar junto a ella, pues ahora Rosetta había adquirido mucho nivel el cual supero al de May y quería ver que tanto había progresado Sora, en caso de que ella regresara a Kaleido en este viaje.

Por su parte May ansiaba competir con Sora al igual que contra Layla y Rosetta por ser la estrella principal de Kaleido, pues todas ellas habían adquirido un magnifico nivel en este año lo mismo que Leon y Yuri y eso se había demostrado la noche anterior en la presentación del cascanueces, puesto que todos hicieron movimientos nuevos, espectaculares y vistosos que sinceramente habían superado a la técnica angelical anteriormente interpretada por Sora Naegino. Por esa razón todas las estrellas femeninas principales del escenario querían ser las protagonistas y para lograrlo deseaban competir contra Sora, la cual era hasta entonces la mejor de todas, pero ahora ellas sabían y sentían dentro de su ser que ya habían superado las habilidades de Naegino, por lo cual anhelaban verla para demostrárselo y también para actuar juntas una vez mas.

Por su parte, Leon ni siquiera se presento, él se quedo practicando pensando en el festival y como su carácter siempre era muy hermético no le gustaba distraerse con ese tipo de reuniones. Él se limito a mandar sus saludos a Sora, aunque todos se extrañaron pues Sora era su compañera de actuación, y su actitud parecía demostrar que nunca más volvería a actuar a su lado, al menos eso representaba su aspecto y actitud.

Y así Yuri y Ken partieron rumbo a Rusia en busca de Sora Naegino.

Mientras tanto en el escenario de Moscú algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a la citada.

— ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¡No lo entiendo!

¡Mi corazón palpita mas aprisa cada que estoy cerca de Maksim!

— ¡Hola Sora!, me alegra saber que no soy el único que siente eso.

Mira, no le daré vueltas a esta situación y te diré lo que siento, desde que comenzamos a tratarnos más a fondo gracias a que te convertiste en mi compañera, en mi creció un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido. Es cierto que gran parte de mi vida he sido un hombre con muchas mujeres, no voy a ser un mentiroso en ese aspecto, sin embargo esto que siento por ti es genuino y nunca antes lo había sentido. Lo que quiero decir Sora Naegino, es que te amo, te amo de verdad. Desde el primer momento que te mire en Kaleido me hiciste sentir algo extraordinario dentro de mí. Aunque no sabía que era en ese instante, sin embargo cuando te volví a ver hace medio año aquí, volví a sentir lo mismo. Ya para este tiempo yo sabía cuáles eran mis sentimientos, pero me resistía a expresarlos pues no era el tiempo adecuado, no obstante, después de que comenzamos a actuar juntos supe que era el tiempo justo y al escucharte decir que tu sentías algo raro cuando estabas a mi lado me di cuenta que era el momento. Así que lo volveré a repetir. Sora Naegino, yo te amo y deseo por sobre todas las cosas que seas mi pareja, mi novia quiero seguir compartiendo este hermoso escenario contigo en todos los aspectos ¿Qué dices Sora? ¿Aceptas ser mi pareja sentimental?

— **¡** Me has dejado sin palabras Maksim!, pero no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, mi respuesta es ¡Sí! ¡Acepto ser tu novia!, pues yo también te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado compartiendo el mismo escenario y muchas otras cosas.

La pequeña Sora ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, y sus sentimientos habían salido a flote, era de esperarse, pues ahora Sora estaba mucho mas inmiscuida en el escenario de Moscú y con esa declaración ella tenía más dicha y felicidad que antes.

Lo interesante de esto era saber que pasaría con el escenario Kaleido y como tomaría esta noticia Ken Robins.

—Por cierto Sora, Yuri me aviso que llegarían mañana, él y un tal Ken a Moscú para saber el porque no te has comunicado con ellos, así que tú decides ¿Los quieres ver o no?

—Ya veo, mira, mi amigo Ken siempre me ayudo en Kaleido, es una buena persona, aunque prefiero no verlo, solo quiero platicar con Yuri para agradecerle sus intenciones y para pedirle que le diga a mis amigos que en un año mas estaré con ellos en Kaleido.

— Ya entiendo querida Sora, está bien, así lo haré no te preocupes.

Sora seguía teniendo en mente el regresar con sus amigos a Kaleido y Maksim accedió a todo lo que ella le pidió, pues a la mañana siguiente Yuri y Ken llegaron a Moscú. Rápidamente se dirigieron al escenario de aquella ciudad, ya en este, Ludmila y Vladimir recibieron a Yuri y a Ken, pues como ya sabemos ellos se encargaban además de ser artistas también eran administradores del escenario ruso. Inmediatamente Ken pregunto por Sora, a lo que Ludmila respondió tal cual Sora le había pedido a Maksim que lo hiciera.

—Lo sentimos, pero Sora pidió ver exclusivamente a Yuri Killian y a nadie más, pues no quiere ser distraída en sus entrenamientos y pidió que fuera una plática breve y concisa.

Ken no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, pero Yuri lo apaciguo y Ken no tuvo otra opción que aceptar las indicaciones.

Pasado esto, Yuri se dirigió a la oficina de Ludmilla, en donde ya se encontraba Sora y esto ocurrió.

—Sora, ¡eres otra! ¡Estás muy cambiada!, te has cortado el cabello y luces bastante bien. De verdad me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ¿Imagino que sabes a lo que he venido?

—Hola Yuri. Efectivamente se a que has venido.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! me hablo de tú—pensó Yuri—. Por fin se acabo esa Sora sumisa la cual siempre se dirigía a los que creía sus superiores de una manera demasiado formal. Eso quiere decir que ella ya no nos ve como superiores, me alegro por ti Sora.

Tal y como lo pediste seré breve. Mi visita aquí es por una sencilla razón, Kalos me ha enviado para llevarte de regreso a Kaleido, ya que él teme que tú ya no vuelvas y que su idea la cual consistía en que aprendieras mas en Rusia para que después regresaras y fueras una gran estrella en Kaleido este viniéndose abajo. Por lo cual teme que tú decidas quedarte aquí o en cualquier otro escenario, es por eso que he venido Sora.

—Comprendo ¿Así que ese era su plan desde el principio?, pues dile a Kalos que no se preocupe que el próximo año yo volveré a ver a todos mis queridos amigos del escenario Kaleido, Pero la razón más importante y por la cual accedí a platicar contigo es para agradecerte, agradecerte por haber hecho todo lo posible para que yo viniera a este país. Sé que sin tu ayuda, Kalos jamás habría accedido a dejarme venir a este sitio sólo eso quería decirte querido Yuri, ¡Gracias!

—No cabe duda que eres otra, nada que ver a la tímida Sora del anterior Festival Circense y mucho menos de aquella Sora que llego a Kaleido soportando las humillaciones que Layla te hacia. Realmente te han cambiado para bien y me alegra que eso haya pasado, así que no hay nada que agradecer, pues solo hice lo que debía; lo que yo no pude hacer por débil y por mi tonta venganza.

— **¡** Que gusto verte de nuevo Yuri!

— ¿Así que por fin regresaste Maksim?, ya nunca supe que paso contigo desde que rechazaste el contrato con Kaleido y con el escenario de Moscú. Pensé que te habías retirado.

—Así es amigo, a Kaleido lo rechace por que tu sabes que nunca me gusto ese sitio, tú te quedaste ahí por tu venganza sin sentido, pero principalmente porque te enamoraste de Layla Hamilton y pues en ese aspecto no te critico ya que yo ahora tengo otras prioridades mucho más importantes y al escenario de Moscú no entre porque aun no tenía suficiente nivel para ser aceptado.

—Siempre lo supiste, era tan obvio, pero las cosas así se dieron y por tu expresión y la de Sora veo con agrado que a ustedes las paso lo mismo que a Layla y a mí.

—Así es amigo, Sora es mi pareja en todos los aspectos y soy muy feliz con ella.

—Ya veo y por mí no se preocupen, pues no diré nada, sobre todo por el joven que está afuera, pues es tan obvio que ese muchacho ama a Sora y este golpe seria muy fuerte para él.

—Sí, lo sé y gracias por guardar la noticia para un mejor momento. Por ahora yo me retiro, pues debo ir a mi clase de piano y después de ballet nos vemos pronto

Yuri y diles en Kaleido lo que te mencione por favor.

—Claro Sora, de todos modos se que presentan el cascanueces esta noche así que asistiré a esa función y no te preocupes por Ken ya que a él le diré que voy a unos asuntos de mi familia.

Por último debo decirte que tanto Layla como tus demás amigas te mandan sus saludos lo mismo que Leon. Por cierto, las chicas me pidieron (en especial Layla) que a tu regreso te esperan para competir para ser la estrella principal de Kaleido, pues ellas están muy bien preparadas, así que ya sabes lo que te viene cuando regreses a Kaleido, una fuerte competencia por recuperar tu lugar.

—Gracias por avisarme Yuri, eso me dice que en Kaleido todo sigue como antes, me alegro.

—Así es Sora, sin más que agregar nos vemos en la noche, iré a verles actuar, pues deseo ver que tan fácil o complicada será nuestra victoria en el próximo festival. Nosotros estamos muy bien preparados y seguiremos preparándonos, así que no se confíen.

— **¿** Confiarnos? Ese no es nuestro estilo.

—Esas voces son de... ¡No puede ser cierto!—exclamo Yuri—. ¡Si a ellos nunca les agrado ser parte de ninguna compañía! ¿Como es que están aquí?

Continuará…

 _ **N/A: Un capítulo más de esta historia, esperando siga siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a todos los que me honran con sus visitas, lecturas y comentarios.**_


	4. Una fantástica pareja invencible

**Capitulo 4**

 **Una fantástica pareja invencible**

— ¿No puedo creer que ustedes estén en este lugar!—exclamo Maksim.

— ¿Quiénes son esos dos? —Cuestiono Sora—, y ¿Por qué tanto Yuri como Maxim se asombran?

—Tranquilos camaradas, parece que han visto a unos fantasmas.

—Maksim, ¿quiénes son ellos?

—Déjame presentarme. Yo me llamo Svetlana Mikhailovna Safoskina—hablo una hermosa mujer.

—Y yo me llamo Evgeny Dimitrevitch Safoskin, es un placer verte en persona Sora Naegino.

Dos personajes habían aparecido en escena, el barón era alto, cabello a los hombros rubio con capas y un peinado excepcional, ojos azul cielo bien parecido. Ella era de estatura media alta, cabello dorado, corto, con un peinado alborotado también excepcional y con hermosas capas. Cabe resaltar que su hermosa cabellera era corta a la nuca y lucia hermosa con una gran presencia. Ambos simplemente con hablar y pararse imponían respeto, eran de la misma edad de Yuri y Maxim, pero la duda continuaba, pues no dejaban de ser un par de desconocidos. En ese instante apareció Sergéi.

—Hola a todos, veo con beneplácito que ya se presentaron, aunque Maksim y Yuri ya sabían algo de ellos. Sin embargo, tú, mi querida Sora, no los conoces; ellos son la pareja y matrimonio Safoskin, así como lo oyes, aunque sean jóvenes, ellos ya son esposos y estarán con nosotros para competir en el festival del próximo año; y con ellos se llenan las vacantes disponibles, por tanto, será indispensable que comiencen a conocerse bien, pues ellos mi querida Sora, serán la pareja estelar en nuestro escenario.

—Sora, debes sentirte honrada de ser co-estelar de ellos, nunca creí que vinieran aquí, pues siempre actuaron en escenarios de ballet y danza o en eventos de patinaje de figura sobre hielo en parejas, y cuenta la leyenda que ellos han sido los únicos en ejecutar la máxima técnica de todas las acrobacias circenses, de patinaje y de ballet, aunque eso no le consta a nadie. Pero independientemente de eso yo los vi actuar una sola vez y de verdad quede asombrado, fascinado, embelesado con su acto y el público los bautizo como la mejor pareja de los escenarios, como los zares del escenario. Comprendo que no los conozcas, pues ellos nunca salen de Rusia, solo actúan aquí y en escenarios de ballet o pistas de patinaje, rara vez usan el trapecio y pocas veces se dejan grabar o fotografiar, son muy cuidadosos de su imagen y es por ello que cuando se presentan y notan las cámaras nunca actúan al cien por ciento para no ser captados y para no humillar a sus rivales. Lo cierto es, que ambos tienen fama de ser excelentes entrenadores a pesar de no ser tan mayores, que su misión es la de encontrar grandes artistas y formarlos, por ello prácticamente no actúan. El mismo gobierno ruso los protege en ese aspecto para que puedan tener su privacidad intacta. Por ello no se sabe mucho de ellos, únicamente lo necesario y los presentan como cualquier pareja, pero yo los vi en vivo y es algo que no se puede comparar con nada en el ámbito del arte escénico. Por tal motivo solo se presentan en ballet y patinaje actuando solo lo necesario sin mostrar su nivel verdadero, el cual sospecho nadie conoce, y creo que cuando yo los mire, tampoco actuaron a toda su capacidad, pero con ese poco que observe supe que no habría nadie más que les igualara. Aunque nunca hable de ellos en Kaleido, pues nadie me creería por lo mismo de que siempre se presentan como una pareja local, y común. Pero yo sé que no es así, aunque no me preocupa, pues se que habiendo cámaras y por su educación y respeto a sus rivales no competirán al cien por ciento en el próximo festival; así que aún con ellos seremos vencedores y más cuando tú regreses querida Sora.

—Ya veo entonces ellos son los Safoskin. Es verdad, había oído ese apellido, pero jamás los he visto actuar. ¡Mucho gusto Svetlana y Evgeny será un honor trabajar a su lado este tiempo que me queda en Rusia!

—Igualmente Sora, compartamos el escenario este año, pues después seremos rivales, pero antes de eso debes prepararte, pues el tiempo que te queda en Rusia lo aprovecharemos al máximo entrenándote esta vez en serio para sacar todo tu potencial y de eso me encargare personalmente—agrego Evgeny.

—Será un grande honor para mí. Me disculpo, pues debo retirarme a mis clases, mucho gusto y hasta pronto.

Sora salió de la oficina retirándose junto a Maxim, ambos rumbo al conservatorio de música al cual asistía en Rusia. Mientras tanto, Yuri hacia lo propio retirándose.

Ken ya le esperaba en la entrada del escenario, y como era de esperarse le pregunto sobre Sora y lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro.

Yuri le explico en resumen lo ocurrido, y le dijo que Sora estaba muy bien, pero que ella no quería ser molestada, que ya habría tiempo de volverse a ver cuando ella regresara a Kaleido dentro de un año. Ken no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que Yuri había dicho. Ambos se retiraron rumbo al hotel a donde se habían hospedado.

Al llegar al hotel, Yuri tomo un folleto en el cual anunciaba la presentación del cascanueces con Sora Naegino en el papel principal junto a Maksim Litvochenko y como co-estelares a Ludmila Romanova y Vladimir Pavlovitch Sennikov, además de una pareja sorpresa. Todo eso entusiasmo mucho a Yuri y estaba ansioso de que llegara la noche para poder ir a esa función. Por otra parte, Yuri le entrego el folleto a Ken para que viera la foto de Sora, Ken al mirarla se quedo atónito ante la belleza que Sora había obtenido, pues estaba más alta y su cabello lo tenía a la nuca con un peinado hermoso con muchas capas, un look muy europeo y una figura aun más hermosa que antes. Él pensó en asistir a la función también.

—Parece que será una gran función y es la misma obra que nosotros estamos presentando, en fin es una lástima que no podamos ir, pues las entradas están agotadas seguiremos sin ver cómo ha evolucionado Sora.

—Lastima yo deseaba ver la actuación de Sora—dijo Ken.

—Te entiendo, sé que es una lástima, pero tendremos que esperar.

De esta forma, Yuri pudo quitar de la mente de Ken, la idea de ir al show.

Llegada la noche, Yuri le dijo a Ken que tenía que salir, pues necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos administrativos referentes al festival que llegaría en un año y así Yuri salió dejando a Ken en el hotel sin mayor problema. Yuri llego al escenario de Moscú, tomo su lugar en uno de los palcos y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo esperando ver los avances de Sora, y esto sucedió.

—Muy bien pequeña Sora, demuéstrame que es lo que has aprendido, y no solo tú, deseo ver las actuaciones de Maksim, Vladimir, Ludmila y por supuesto a la pareja invencible, los Safoskin.

Instantes más tarde, la puerta del palco en donde se encontraba Yuri se abrió, cual fue la sorpresa de éste al ver quienes entraban al palco.

— **¡** Sora, Maksim, Vladimir, Ludmila! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no actuaran hoy?

—No—respondió Ludmila—, pues son órdenes del jefe. Ahora se presentaran los jóvenes talentos y nosotros descansaremos, pues hemos tenido una carga fuerte en estos últimos meses.

Así que mí querido primo no podrás ver nuestra actuación hasta el día del festival, dado que, estoy enterada de que mañana debes regresar a Kaleido, bueno ni hablar lo siento mucho.

—Ya veo, y. ¿Los Safoskin?

—Ellos no vendrán hoy, pues tienen otros compromisos.

— **¡** Ja, ja, ja!—se carcajeo Yuri—. Ya entiendo, muy bien, entonces me quedare a disfrutar de la actuación de los novatos.

—Bien por ti, pues lo disfrutaras mucho, aunque son novatos tienen mucha más calidad que todo el escenario Kaleido—dijo Vladimir.

—Eso está por verse—respondió Yuri en tono serio.

Y por fin comenzó la función. Tal y como lo había mencionado Maksim, todos los novatos dieron una soberbia actuación digna de unos profesionales. Yuri quedo impresionado ante el talento de esos muchachos, si bien no superaban a los artistas de Kaleido, estaban a un gran nivel y eso que no eran más que novatos.

Al término de la función, Yuri se despidió de Sora, no sin antes mencionarle que la estarán esperando con ansia a lo que Sora solo sonrió y asintió moviendo su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri y Ken partieron rumbo a USA. En el transcurso del viaje Ken le pregunto a Yuri que cual era su impresión acerca de Sora, Yuri respondió diciendo

—No puedo opinar mucho, pues solo platique con ella, pero si es protagonista en Rusia eso quiere decir que tiene buen nivel. Eso si Ken, de algo estoy seguro y es que ella no tiene ojos para nada más que el escenario así que te pido no te hagas una falsa ilusión o esperanza de que Sora te corresponda en tus sentimientos algún día; pues ella sólo piensa en el escenario y te quiere únicamente como un gran amigo.

Ken se sonrojo quedando pensativo, imaginando el porqué del comentario y opto por no preguntar nada más.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a Kaleido en donde ya los esperaban y de inmediato les preguntaron si habían logrado platicar con Sora. Yuri les dijo todo lo sucedido excepto lo que Sora pidió no dijera, así todos quedaron conformes de que ella pronto volvería, pero Layla llamo a Yuri en privado para preguntarle qué cambio había visto él en Sora.

— ¿Qué tanto a progresado Sora?

—Lamentablemente no pude ver su actuación, pues su jefe le impidió actuar a ella y a todos los estelares del escenario de Moscú tal vez intuyendo que yo les traería información a nuestro favor para el festival; y por eso no pude ver su acto, lo siento Layla.

—Ya veo y es una lástima, ni hablar, debemos seguir practicando, pues tenemos una obra que presentar esta noche así que prepárate Yuri.

De regreso en Moscú-Rusia, Sora había sido llamada por su jefe junto a sus compañeros para darles una información muy importante respecto al festival.

—Bien camaradas, el motivo de mi llamado es el siguiente. Como ya saben solo falta un año para el festival mundial circense, así que debemos prepararnos para ganar y darle el mejor de los espectáculos a todo el público de Rusia y del mundo entero, pues será transmitido en todo el planeta, vía televisión e internet así que debemos darle lo mejor al público. Pero hay algo muy importante y es lo siguiente. Como ustedes bien saben, Sora estará con nosotros únicamente un año más y después regresara con su escenario original, y con la llegada de los Safoskin y de Maksim tenemos un gran equipo. Hay la posibilidad de por fin lograr la ejecución perfecta de la técnica la 'Divinidad Celestial'. Pero para eso se necesitan tres parejas y es extremadamente peligrosa, aunque ya sabemos que solo los escogidos lograran perfeccionarla y tanto Pavlova como Phool, los espíritus del escenario los escogieron a ustedes. Pero voy a lo siguiente, Sora ¿Deseas quedarte con nosotros o ir de regreso a Kaleido? Si decides irte respetaremos tu decisión, pero tú debes decidir, pues es un hecho que Maksim se quedara, él ya me lo dijo y esta será una decisión definitiva para ti ya que al marcharte dejarías a tu amor y al quedarte dejarías atrás el escenario Kaleido que tantas cosas te ha dado, tú decides, se que parece chantaje y me disculpo contigo por ponerte en esta posición, pero para seguir adelante con la técnica, es necesario saber si te irás o no..

—Solo esto voy a decir, debo volver y ver a mis amigos de Kaleido, no hay nada más que hablar.

—Ya veo, te entiendo querida Sora esa es tu decisión y la respetaremos.

La decisión estaba tomada, Sora volvería a ver a sus amigos de Kaleido pues era más fuerte el cariño hacia ellos que todo lo demás. Y de ese modo sus compañeros rusos comprendieron el mensaje que Sora les había dado, no perdieron más el tiempo y siguieron preparándose. Ya estaban listos para comenzar los entrenamientos referentes a la súper técnica 'Divinidad Celestial' con o sin Sora.

Y así pasaban los días, y las semanas y el escenario de Moscú demostraba gran calidad, lo mismo que sus integrantes y las tres parejas principales de dicho escenario. Sora estaba sorprendida por tan extraordinaria actuación de los Safoskin que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella había visto antes, aunque por lo mismo del festival y por respeto a las parejas se prohibió la entrada con cámaras de cualquier tipo para evitar infiltraciones de los otros países. Y con razón, pues los Safoskin eran impresionantes, pero solo estaban actuando sobre la pista de hielo mientras Vladimir y Ludmila lo hacían en los trampolines y suelo, y por consiguiente Sora y Maxim actuaron en los trapecios. Era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, pues presentaban el lago de los cisnes y Sora lo interpretaba magistralmente junto a su pareja.

Mientras tanto, en Kaleido hacían lo mismo, representando el lago de los cisnes con Layla y Yuri como protagonistas interpretando la técnica angelical mientras tanto Leon y May como co-estelares junto con Rosetta. Los demás como Mía, Ana, la pequeña Marion y compañía completaban el elenco. Todos estaban ansiosos por que llegara el día de la competencia y por ver a Sora una vez más.

Y así por fin pasaron los meses y por fin llego el momento, una semana faltaba para el festival internacional circense en Rusia.

 **(Estados Unidos de Norte América)**

—Kalos, por fin ha llegado el momento de demostrarle al mundo que tenemos el mejor escenario. —dijo Sarah.

—Así es Sara, ya es hora de mostrar el talento de nuestro elenco y principalmente el de Sora, pues recibí llamada de ella diciéndome que nos esperaba en Rusia y que nos tenía una sorpresa. Por lo que entendí, quiso decirme que es una súper estrella y que será la mejor tal y como yo lo esperaba.

Después de hablar con todo su elenco y motivarlos diciéndoles que eran los mejores y que nadie los vencería, les dijo que Sora le había llamado para avisarle que ella les tenía una gran sorpresa. Todos abordaron el avión rumbo a Rusia para la batalla del destino. Como en épocas pasadas, Rusia contra USA., por demostrar que escenario sería el mejor de todo el mundo.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Un capítulo más de esta divertida y alucinante, fumada, chabacana historia. Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre les agradezco sinceramente sus visitas y comentarios, sin ellos la motivación seria nula.**


	5. Una fantástica sorpresa inesprada

**Capítulo 5**

 **Una fantástica sorpresa inesperada**

 **Moscú-Rusia**

—Por fin hemos llegado a tu país, Yuri, ¡Realmente es frió!—dijo Layla.

—Así es Layla, y peor en estas fechas, pues estamos en pleno invierno.

— ¿Acaso Sora no vendrá a recibirnos?—pregunto Mia.

—Seguramente está ocupada—respondió Ken.

—Pues, que extraño ¿Acaso Sora nos habrá olvidado?—profirió Rosetta en tono serio.

—No lo creo, ella no haría eso, ¿tú qué opinas Kalos?—agrego Sarah.

—No lo creo, ella no es así, debe tener algo en mente.

—Ya no se hagan ideas tontas, es mejor hacerse a la idea de que Sora no volverá con nosotros, esa es la realidad ¿Es que acaso ustedes no se han dado cuenta?—intervino Leon.

— **¿** A qué te refieres?—pregunto Yuri.

—Digo esto porque al momento de ir por mi equipaje recogí algo que resolvió mis dudas, pero yo no les diré nada, mejor pregúntenle a Sora de que se trata.

Pueden hacerlo, pues ella ya ha llegado.

Sus amigas voltearon y al verla quedaron perplejas al notar el tremendo cambio físico de su amiga.

— **¡** Hola amigos!, ¡que alegría me da volver a verlos después de dos años!

Tanto Mía, Ana, Rosetta, Marion y Sarah corrieron a abrazar a Sora.

Layla y May Sonrieron nada más. Aunque, eso si todos quedaron asombrados ante el cambio de Sora tanto en su look como en su cuerpo. Ella estaba más alta, casi del tamaño de Layla y había embarnecido mucho. Después de los saludos y la alegría tras volver a verla, Kalos se aproximo a Sora.

—Bien Sora, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, pero quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué Leon dice que no regresarás?

—Así es Sora, si mal no recuerdo tú me dijiste que volverías ¿No es así?—agrego Yuri.

—Es verdad, pero yo dije que volvería a ver a mis amigos de Kaleido, esas fueron mis palabras.

—Así es, entonces, ¿por qué Leon dijo eso? y ¿Que fue lo que él recogió para decir algo así?

—Él recogió esto, véanlo y así sabrán que pasa.

Sora les entrego un folleto o mejor dicho; les entrego un programa con los nombres de los participantes de cada país y en ese momento todos quedaron paralizados al mirar la fotografía de los anfitriones, es decir del equipo del escenario ruso, y que entre ellos estaba Sora como parte estelar del elenco de Moscú junto a sus compañeros los Safoskin, Ludmila, Vladimir además de Maksim como los referentes principales del escenario ruso. Fue ahí donde Yuri y Kalos comprendieron las palabras de Sora al decir que volvería a verlos; pero solo a verlos no a trabajar con ellos. Ni Kalos ni el mismo Yuri esperaban esto aunque era posible; esperaban que no ocurriera, pero así pasó. Sora ya no pertenecía a Kaleido, ahora era una integrante del escenario de Moscú.

Sus amigas no podían creer lo que sucedía, Layla no dijo nada solo sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje de Sora, Rosetta corrió hacia su amiga y le soltó una bofetada gritándole

— ¡Traidora!, ¡tú me traicionaste!, ¡yo quería actuar a tu lado y ahora seremos rivales y no te veré mas pues ya no perteneces a Kaleido!

¿Por qué Sora?, ¿por qué lo hiciste!

Nadie esperaba una reacción así por parte Rosetta, a la cual Kalos tranquilizo diciendo.

—Ya comprendo Sora y respeto tu decisión. Sé que aquí encontraste lo que siempre buscaste, un escenario sin rivalidades internas y al oír lo que Layla te había mandado decir con Yuri sobre competir por tu sitio en Kaleido, te hizo decidirte.

Te entiendo, tú no quieres eso dentro de tu propio escenario y está bien. Lo acepto, solo debo decir que fue un honor tenerte con nosotros el tiempo que estuviste en Kaleido.

Eso fue todo lo que Kalos dijo, el elenco de Kaleido no lo podía creer y por fin Sora tomo la palabra.

—Gracias Kalos, es cierto lo que dices, yo hace un año aun dudaba si quedarme en Rusia o regresar a Kaleido, pero al ver que las cosas no cambiaban y seguía habiendo rivalidades entre propios compañeros me hizo tomar esta decisión, además de otra cosa.

— **¿Qué** otra cosa?—pregunto Mia.

— El amor amigas, eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme.

Todos, pero más aun Ken, quedaron atónitos ante semejante revelación.

—Así es amigos, me enamore de un maravilloso hombre. Lo siento mucho Ken, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, pero siempre te dije que sólo te veía como un gran amigo y nada mas. El hombre que amo es él.

Acércate por favor Maksim.

Maksim se aproximo y saludo a todos los presentes, Ken estaba muy pálido y triste por la noticia, sin embargo, algo dentro de su ser lo había hecho reflexionar y asimilar la situación; sobre todo porque desde la visita que le habían hecho a Sora meses atrás le hizo pensar que esto podía ocurrir. Después de que Maksim saludo, Leon lo observo y por fin lo reconoció.

— **¡** No puede ser!... ¡Es Maksim Litvochenko!...

— ¿Qué sucede Leon?—pregunto May.

—Nada, sólo que a éste hombre lo conozco, es uno de los más grandes del mundo.

Ya tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti, pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

—No mi querido Leon, solamente no quise participar en eventos por un tiempo. Por otro lado, me alegro mucho que por fin hayas aceptado una compañera, primero con Sora y ahora esta jovencita. Tu nombre es May Wong ¿cierto?

—Así es y con la renuncia de Sora yo pronto me convertiré en la estrella principal de Kaleido.

—Ya veo, ahora comprendo porque Sora decidió retirarse de Kaleido.

Bien Leon, tanto tú como Layla Hamilton hicieron hasta lo imposible por limitar a Sora, pero a pesar de eso ella logro ganar sus corazones y consiguió que ustedes muy a su pesar la aceptaran; pues ella siempre fue mejor que ustedes, y eso tanto tú como Layla lo sabían muy bien. Ahora cada quien tiene lo que merece, tú una compañera de tu nivel y Layla un compañero que jamás quiso ser una súper estrella por no opacar a su amada y por eso se limito todo este tiempo, aunado a un grupo de novatos que pasan todo su tiempo admirando la mediocridad en la que viven. ¡Bravo!, será una bonita exhibición, pero no creo que pase nada más.

— ¡Cállate!, te demostraremos que tanto May como yo seremos los mejores, así como lo fuimos en el festival circense de Paris.

— **¡** Ese festival de mediocres!, ¡vaya!, si se enorgullecen al ganar eso, que decepción; ganando con técnicas tan deficientes como el Fénix Dorado o su Espiral Demonio, creaciones de principiantes.

— **¡** Ya basta!—exclamo Layla—. ¡No permitiré que sigas insultándonos!, ¡tú que ni siquiera te atreves a competir en publico y que huiste de Kaleido por cobarde!

¡Te demostraremos a ti y a todo tu escenario que saldremos vencedores y los humillaremos en su propia casa!, ¡nunca olvides estas palabras!

—No lo hare, pero ojalá den todo de sí en el festival, pues nosotros competiremos al cien por ciento y mucho mas, no lo olviden. Tienen una semana para preparase mucho mejor, pues te repito, competiremos al cien por ciento, Sora, mis compañeros y yo para darle la mayor felicidad y el mejor de los espectáculos al público.

— ¡Sora, di algo!—hablo Rosetta—. ¡No es posible que te quedes callada ante esta situación!, ¡somos tus amigos!

—Si diré algo amigos y óiganlo bien.

Layla, May, Rosetta y todos ustedes. Recuerdo que en un principió siempre quisieron competir, pues solo les digo que su sueño se cumplirá, competirán contra mí y mis compañeros, eso es lo que deseaban eso tendrán. Prepárense porque estamos dispuestos a aplastarlos en el escenario, ¡vámonos Maksim!

Todo el elenco de Kaleido quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Sora. Ellos no daban crédito a estas, mientras Layla enfurecida y con una mirada de seguridad se dijo así misma

—Prepárate Sora, por fin acabaremos con nuestro duelo, les tenemos una sorpresa a todos ustedes y se tragaran sus palabras.

Sora y Maxim se retiraron y abordaron su automóvil, mientras tanto, Yuri pedía taxis para llevar al elenco a uno de los mejores hoteles de Rusia para alojarse y posteriormente prepararse en esta última semana previa al festival. Al llegar al hotel todos estaban exhaustos por el largo viaje y también tenían un desgaste psicológico provocado por las palabras de Sora. Mientras tanto, Yuri y Layla salieron junto a Kalos para registrarse y decir a los organizadores del festival, el programa que iban a presentar. Al llegar a las oficinas, ellos observaron algo que los impacto.

— ¿Qué es esto?—dijo Yuri—, ¿este es el programa que presentaran los del escenario Ruso? ¡Es increíble! nunca pensé que esa obra realmente existiera, yo jamás la he visto en mi vida. ¡No lo puedo creer!, pero lo extraño es que no dicen abiertamente la técnica que ofrecerán para el clímax, sin embargo, están en su derecho y nosotros haremos lo mismo no anunciaremos nuestra técnica para el clímax.

Yuri registró al equipo de Kaleido, anunciando que también presentarían una obra inédita llamada, La resurrección del Fénix Dorado, y de igual forma no anunciaron su técnica para el clímax de la obra.

En ese instante apareció Sergéi para saludar a Yuri, Kalos y Layla, además de informarles que el festival seria con música en vivo, es decir, que cada elenco podía llevar una orquesta o agrupación para presentar sus obras. Dicho anuncio entusiasmo a los presentes pues con música en vivo las obras serian mejor representadas. Minutos más tarde Sergéi se retiro no sin antes hacerles una invitación para asistir al espectáculo de su elenco el día siguiente en el escenario de Moscú, pues todos los participantes del festival asistirían, Yuri y compañía aceptaron. Tras hacer la invitación Sergéi se retiro.

—Así que será con música en vivo—dijo Layla—, eso es perfecto, debemos localizar a la orquesta filarmónica de Estados Unidos, una de las mejores orquestas del mundo para contratarlos y que lleguen lo antes posible.

—Es verdad, yo me encargo de eso—profirió Kalos—, sé que por los gastos no hay problema, pues la corporación Kenneth nos dio carta abierta para los gastos pues él señor Kenneth desea que salgamos con la victoria, aunque su idea era ver a Sora con nosotros. Él se llevara una sorpresa al saber que ella participara en el equipo ruso, pero sé que lo entenderá.

— **T** ienes razón Kalos—hablo Yuri—, él señor Kenneth comprenderá las razones de Sora. No se diga mas, tenemos una semana para organizar todo con la orquesta y mañana veremos un poco del espectáculo del escenario de Moscú.

Después de terminada su platica y de que su registro estaba ya confirmado se retiraron rumbo al hotel. En el trayecto a este, Kalos hizo las llamadas pertinentes al señor Kenneth para que así pudiese contactar y contratar a la filarmónica de Estados Unidos; Kenneth acepto sin problemas y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría en orden y que el mismo día de mañana estarían ya entrenando con la filarmónica. Kalos le agradeció y le explico lo sucedido con Sora, el señor Kenneth soltó una risa y con enorme gusto y satisfacción dijo que pasara lo que pasara él no se perdería de semejante evento, pues deseaba de verdad ver a su estimada Sora, a la cual él apoyo mucho en su estancia en Kaleido.

Ya todo estaba en orden, al llegar al hotel, Kalos llamó a todo su elenco y les explico las reglas de la competencia algo que ellos ya sabían un poco, pues la principal regla era que debían presentar movimientos originales, no repetidos y mucho menos copiados y que los primeros movimientos debían ser en grupo y no individuales hasta llegar al clímax de la obra en donde deberán mostrar dos movimientos cumbre o extraordinarios para el clímax. El primero seria en grupo y el segundo movimiento, es decir, el clímax máximo deberá ser con una sola pareja. La última regla era que tendrían que presentarse con música en vivo diciéndoles también que eso ya estaba arreglado, pues la filarmónica de Estados Unidos llegaría mañana para ensayar juntos. En ese instante Leon pregunto

— ¿Qué obra presentara Sora y el escenario de Moscú?

Yuri le respondió de forma precisa lo siguiente

—Presentaran una obra inédita, lo mismo que nosotros. Su obra se llama la Divinidad Universal, es una técnica que jamás se ha visto y por lo que he oído nadie ha podido ejecutarla, pues se menciona que quienes quisieron ejecutarla murieron en el intento pues es muy peligrosa y conlleva mucha técnica, talento y fuerza. Es prácticamente un suicidio. Y no me pregunten qué técnica individual harán en su clímax; pues se reservaron el anuncio de dicha técnica. Lo único que sé es que Sora corre peligro al intentar hacer esa técnica y que tenemos ventaja, pues ni ellos aun con su gran talento lograran ejecutarla y para evitar una desgracia la harán muy limitada. La pareja que hará el clímax aun es difícil saberlo, pero ellos nos han dado algo de ventaja al tener la osadía de querer ejecutar esa obra, es imposible que derroten a la magnífica resurrección del Fénix Dorado, eso es seguro.

Todos se impactaron por la obra que el elenco ruso presentaría y por las palabras de Yuri que les aseguro que Sora corría peligro, pero decidieron dejar eso atrás y planearon la táctica para vencer a sus más cercanos competidores.

—Muy bien, ahora que saben las reglas ya solo queda elegir que pareja será la que presente la técnica del clímax final en nuestro equipo—hablo Kalos—, pues por los rusos no debemos preocuparnos tanto. Cada quien sabrá lo que hace, pero nosotros debemos decidirlo ya, pues las tres parejas principales de Kaleido tienen un nivel idéntico para ser elegidas así que decidan, Layla y Yuri, Leon y May o bien nuestra nueva pareja la cual a pesar de su novatez no deja de ser extraordinaria hablo de Rosetta y Ken Robins, ustedes decidan.

Vaya impactante sorpresa, por fin Ken había dejado atrás su enfermedad y cumplió su sueño, el de ser estrella de Kaleido en los trapecios. Lo cual era algo que no desconocía, pues él sabía todos los secretos de dicho aparato por tanto tiempo que había pasado él en el escenario Kaleido observando y ayudando a Sora. Después de la noticia de las tres parejas, venia lo más difícil, elegir a la estelar.

—Nosotros queremos ser los protagonistas y así derrotar a Sora y Maxim—dijo May.

—Por nuestra cuenta acataremos la decisión que se tome, pues la única finalidad es la de salir vencedores en este festival—hablaron Rosetta y Ken.

—Pues nosotros seremos los estelares, somos la pareja más antigua de Kaleido y fuimos los que perfeccionamos y creamos la gran técnica para el clímax—dijo Layla.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo!—hablo May—, pues así como ustedes crearon su técnica Leon y yo creamos la nuestra y no importa que sean la pareja de renombre en Kaleido, no es justo, ¡yo quiero enfrentar a Sora y si no somos los estelares no lo haremos!

—No hables por mi May—dijo Leon—, yo también quiero enfrentar a Maksim y Sora, pero sabes que no me gusta que opinen por mi.

Y así comenzó una discusión más en el elenco de Kaleido. Kalos fue informado de ello y tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Les dejo un capítulo más, agradeciendo por seguirme leyendo, por sus votos y por sus comentarios.**

 **PD: Es muy probable que empiece a publicar de a dos capítulos por semana dado lo extensa que es esta saga que hice de Kaleido.**


	6. El inicio del fantástico festival

**Capitulo 6**

 **El comienzo de un fantástico festival.**

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Exclamo Kalos

—Comenzó lo que temías Kalos, ellos están peleando por el papel estelar—respondió Sarah.

—Ya veo, ¡silencio todos! ¿Acaso no han aprendido nada? ¡Esta fue la razón por la cual Sora nos dejo, pues ustedes no dejan de comportarse como unos chiquillos, y así jamás podremos ser un verdadero equipo! Si sólo quieren hacer el ridículo en el festival, adelante, pero Sora y sus amigos estarán ahí y lo tomaran en serio. Ustedes decidan qué es lo que realmente desean, pero algo si les voy a decir, no he visto a Sora actuar, sin embargo, mientras ustedes sigan con esa actitud nunca podrán ganarle a ella o a sus camaradas, y ya es suficiente, siempre he dejado que ustedes hagan lo que quieran, ya es hora de decidir por mi cuenta. Los estelares en esta obra serán Layla y Yuri, pues ellos tienen mucha experiencia y que quede claro que con esto no quiero decir que Leon, May, Rosetta o Ken sean malos, al contrario. Pero como ya lo dije, Layla y Yuri son una pareja consolidada, con amplia experiencia y se conocen a la perfección, sin embargo Leon y May aunque fueron pareja anteriormente nunca pudieron brillar como tal y apenas están acoplándose, que más les puedo decir piénsenlo un momento. Al menos Rosetta y Ken fueron coherentes, pues ustedes sabiéndose nuevos como pareja no quieren echar a perder todo lo que ya hemos logrado para montar nuestra obra; la cual nos costó mucho trabajo y lo conseguimos en su momento porque actuamos como equipo y a la ayuda de Mia y Cathy que hicieron una adaptación magistral de esta obra. Piensen en ello por un momento Leon y May.

Y tu Layla, tanta experiencia y a estas alturas te comportas como una chiquilla. Yuri, tú no te quedas atrás, pues aunque eres muy coherente, siempre haces lo que Layla y sus impulsos te piden sólo para no decepcionarla. ¡Ya basta!, y esto se los digo a los cuatro o comienzan a actuar como un equipo o daré de baja al escenario Kaleido de esta competencia.

Todo el elenco quedo sorprendido ya que jamás habían visto así a Kalos, pero esta vez lo habían hecho enfadar y los reprendió de gran manera; como un padre regañando a sus niños. Al oírlo los cuatro implicados se quedaron callados y reflexionaron sobre el asunto y tanto May como Leon comprendieron las palabras de Kalos ofreciendo disculpas a Layla y a Yuri, lo mismo hicieron Layla y Yuri disculpándose con todos.

Después de ese pequeño altercado todo se tranquilizo y se dispusieron a retirarse a sus dormitorios no sin antes ser avisados por Kalos que el día de mañana después del entrenamiento irían a ver uno de los espectáculos del escenario de Moscú , en el cual actuaria Sora. Todos aceptaron gustosos, emocionados y ansiosos por ver lo que Sora había aprendido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sora.

—Cariño, espero no hayamos sido muy duros con tus amigos de Kaleido.

—No te preocupes, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer; si no lo hacíamos ellos no tendrían ninguna razón para competir al cien por ciento. Los conozco y sé que siempre están seguros de ser los mejores y si no ven algo de presión no actuaran al cien por ciento, es por eso que estuvo bien lo que hicimos, aunque nos hayamos escuchado muy groseros no había de otra.

—Ya veo, se nota que los conoces a la perfección. Por cierto, Sergei me informo que mañana todos los equipos incluido Kaleido estarán en nuestra función para vernos actuar así que me pidió que actuáramos con nuestro nivel básico, no más. Y una cosa más, la orquesta filarmónica de Rusia ya está lista para ensayar junto a nosotros, así que será un maravilloso y magistral momento esperando salga como lo hemos pensado.

—Eso es maravilloso mi amor, ardo en deseos de que ya de comienzo el gran festival.

—Lo sé y yo también estoy ansioso de que todo esto comience y por supuesto de verte actuar en tu máxima capacidad mí querida Sora.

—Daré lo mejor de mí, para que todo el mundo que vea el festival y al que asista lo disfruten y seamos todos uno solo.

—Por hoy me retiro, pues hay que descansar porque mañana tenemos un largo día.

— **¡** No te vayas Maxim quédate conmigo!

— **¡** Pero Sora mañana tenemos una función y ensayos!

—No importa pues yo actúo mucho mejor después de haber estado contigo ¡No entiendes que eres mi vida!

—Tú para mí también lo eres todo, está bien me quedare contigo.

Cabe señalar que la casa de Sora era realmente hermosa, grande con un enorme jardín, toda ella era de estilo neoclásico mezclado con arte ruso, con candelabros dorados en el interior y muebles rústicos bastante hermosos. Su jardín era enorme con dos hermosas fuentes en el centro y decoraciones en ciertas partes de estilo bizantino y en otras un poco barrocas, era una residencia preciosa. Nunca en su vida, Sora había pensado que tendría tanto éxito y fortuna llegando al punto de sentir que era un sueño, pero su esfuerzo y principalmente su talento la habían hecho lograr todo eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Maksim recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular, eran ya las diez de la mañana, se les había hecho tarde. Quien hablaba era Sergéi, quien le informo a Maksim que la filarmónica de Rusia había arribado al escenario de Moscú y que todo el elenco de dicho escenario ya los esperaba para ensayar. Al llegar al escenario, ya todos estaban listos, Sora y Maksim saludaron al director de la orquesta rusa y a todos los músicos. Pasados los minutos comenzaron a montar la última parte de la obra junto a la orquesta rusa.

Mientras tanto con el elenco de Kaleido.

—Ya está listo el sitio que ocuparemos para ensayar, es un enorme gimnasio de la universidad de Moscú, ese lugar es perfecto para montar toda la obra musicalizada; de hecho la obra ya está perfectamente montada, solo falta coordinarla con la orquesta la cual por cierto ya llego y nos espera en el gimnasio.

Para esto Jean y el staff de Kaleido acondicionaron el gimnasio haciendo un gran esfuerzo para crear un prototipo a escala de lo que será el escenario que usaremos en el festival. En el gimnasio estaremos un poco más reducidos, pero para acoplarnos y entrenar estará bien así que vámonos.

El elenco de Kaleido partió rumbo al gimnasio.

Ya en este, todo el elenco se presento con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos y comenzaron los ensayos, la orquesta ya había recibido todo el guion de la obra a presentarse. Kalos les explico todo y como seria el formato de la competencia, al oír eso, los músicos se emocionaron y prometieron dar lo mejor de sí para salir victoriosos de esa competencia, aunque ellos no sabían a bien que orquestas estarían presentes, también querían demostrar que eran de las mejores y así se dispusieron a ensayar. Terminaron su primer ensayo con la orquesta, ya eran las seis de la tarde y todos se dirigieron a bañarse y mudarse de ropa pues esa misma noche irían a la presentación del escenario de Moscú, la cual seria a las nueve de la noche y todos querían ver su actuación, principalmente la de Sora.

Y así por fin dieron las nueve, ya todos estaban en los asientos principales junto a representantes de otros países y así dio comienzo el programa con la obra el lago de los cisnes.

— ¡Que increíble lugar!, ¡es enorme!—exclamo May—. Este escenario cuenta con varias pistas, pero se nota que esta es la principal, pues es enorme y preciosa, muy bien decorada. No tiene nada que ver con el escenario Kaleido, que a comparación de este parece un muladar, sin ofender jefe, pero al ver este escenario noto que Kaleido en ese aspecto es inferior y qué bueno que no concursamos a ver qué escenario es el más bonito, de haber sido así sería un hecho que perderíamos, ja, ja, ja.

Kalos se sonrojo y se avergonzó ante semejantes palabras de May, quien siempre era muy directa y al oír esas palabras todos comenzaron a reír sinceramente como un gran equipo. En ellos se sentía un ambiente cordial y de unión poco visto en el escenario Kaleido.

Minutos más tarde comenzaron los anuncios del festival y los promocionales en los cuales se daba como favoritos a ganar al escenario Kaleido, pues era el escenario comercialmente más popular y conocido del planeta gracias a sus acróbatas Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian, ganadores del festival en Paris hace seis años y también por Leon Oswaldo y May Wong ganadores del mismo festival hace tres años. Además de Rosetta Passel quien era la niña virtuosa de los diábolos y porque en Kaleido habían logrado ejecutar la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical. Por todo eso, ellos eran los amplios favoritos para ganar el evento.

Al ver esto los del elenco de Kaleido se emocionaron todos sin excepción y fueron anunciados por el maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento una luz se ubico en el palco de honor en donde estaba todo el elenco y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para saludar al público, los cuales les estaban aplaudiendo en demasía reconociendo su nivel y valía para el espectáculo a nivel mundial. Muchos de ellos como May, Ana, Mia, Rosetta, Sarah y Marion lloraron de la emoción agradeciendo al publico por el homenaje breve que les habían hecho.

Enseguida se les hizo llegar un micrófono para que dieran unas palabras, y así fue. Layla, Yuri y Kalos agradecieron la distinción y prometieron dar su mayor esfuerzo para obtener la victoria en el festival, aclarando que había más equipos fuertes, siendo uno en especial el más cercano competidor y este era el escenario de Moscú. No obstante, prometieron una lucha justa, pero que al final ellos, Kaleido serian los triunfadores.

La gente no dijo nada, se quedaron callados y aplaudieron mesuradamente después de ese comentario y era lógico, pues estaban en Rusia, en el escenario de Moscú y siempre estarían apoyando al elenco local.

Después de todo lo ocurrido salieron mas imágenes de Kaleido; entre ellas unas muy breves imágenes de Sora en su paso por aquel escenario. La gente vibro y estallo en jubilo al ver en las pantallas a Sora, todos corearon los nombres de Sora, Maksim, Ludmila y Vladimir. Kaleido no esperaba tal reacción del público al ver a Sora y ante esta reacción ansiaban verla actuar y por fin se llego la hora.

— **¡** Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a uno de los más grandes espectáculos artísticos del mundo¡ ¡Hoy en esta noche, presentaremos la obra "El lago de los cisnes" con su pareja favorita, Sora Naegino como Odette y Maksim Litvochenko como Sigfrido, siendo así los protagonistas! **,** ¡Ludmila Romanova interpretara a Odile, Vladimir Sennikov como el brujo Rothbar _, y_ Svetlana Safoskina como la reina madre.A ellos los acompañan los magníficos elementos del escenario de Moscú, esperamos se diviertan y disfruten de esta magnífica obra creación del maestro Tchaikovsky. Sin más que decir, hacemos la primera llamada al elenco.

— **¡** Es increíble!—dijo Leon—. Se nota que estamos en Rusia, el país con el mejor ballet del mundo, aunque me duela aceptarlo, Francia no le llega ni a los talones a estos rusos. Es claro que todo aquel al que eligen como le paso a Sora es un hecho que se convertirán en grandes artistas.

—Como lo esperábamos, Sora y Maksim serán los estelares, esto hay que estudiarlo muy bien—menciono Layla.

Por cierto Yuri ¿Quién es esa tal Svetlana Safoskina?

—Es una artista desconocida, nunca se sabe como actuara. Se dice que es buena, aunque es cuestión de verla. Lo extraño es el no ver a Evgeny a lado de su inseparable Svetlana—pensó Yuri—. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Bueno lo importante es ver que es lo que tienen preparado esta noche.

— **¡** Esta es la segunda llamada para nuestro querido elenco!—intervino el maestro de ceremonias—. Y otra cosa, para el clímax de la obra la pareja estelar presentara la fantástica técnica angelical.

—Ya veo, al igual que conmigo, Sora presentara la técnica angelical.

—Fantástica técnica angelical. No creo que ellos—murmuro Yuri.

— **¡** Mi querida Sora, tanto tiempo estando aquí y presentaras una técnica pasada—dijo Layla.

— Mia, observa bien todo lo que pasara—hablo Cathy—. Estos sujetos tienen un estilo muy propio, es de lo mejor en el mundo y sus guionistas en estos ámbitos se pintan solos, lo mismo que sus directores así que no pierdas detalle.

— ¡Llego la horas querido publico!, ¡démosles la bienvenida a nuestro elenco y con esto inicia el show!, que lo disfruten.

Todo comenzaba, la presentación de los artistas era de un nivel increíble, pues habían puesto una pista con un tema clásico y así comenzaba la presentación de los artistas.

— ¡Recibámosles con un gran aplauso!, provenientes de San Petersburgo, los asombros Vladimir Sennikov y Ludmila Romanova.

— ¿Así que ellos son acróbatas provenientes de nuestro hermoso San Petersburgo madre?—Dijo una jovencita bella y rubia, aproximadamente de la misma edad que Rosetta.

—Asi es hija, ellos son muy buenos, no los pierdas de vista.

—De acuerdo.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir de pie al ver a la pareja salir por debajo de la tierra como si estuvieran emergiendo del mismo infierno gracias al escenario movible que los ascendía y con los efectos especiales daba esa impresión. Ambos salieron e hicieron una entrada soberbia, maravillosa, llena de talento.

— ¡Ella es una mujer muy talentosa, llega desde Siberia, su nombre es Svetlana Safoskina!

—Por lo visto Evgeny no saldrá a escena, sólo mando a su bella esposa.

—Eso veo madre, es extraño, Evgeny difícilmente la deja salir sola—respondió aquella extraña jovencita.

Svetlana salió de las puertas de un castillo. el cual formaba parte de la escenografía y con los efectos parecía tan real pues las luces y el humo se fusionaban espléndidamente con la música y el escenario.

— ¡Desde Moscú aparece el virtuoso y emblemático Maksim Litvochenko!

Maksim apareció montado en un corcel verdadero, color blanco. Él lucia como todo un príncipe, la gente enloqueció al verlo y seguían de pie ante tan majestuosa presentación. Él saludo a todo el público y apunto con su espada haciendo un ademan hacia el palco de Kaleido, insinuando que eso era solo una prueba de lo que vendría. Yuri comprendió a la perfección mientras Layla aguantaba su enfado.

— **¡** Por ultimo! ¡Llegada desde la tierra del sol naciente, exactamente de Tokio Japón, queda con ustedes la hermosa y maravillosa Sora Naegino!

El público soltó una estruendosa hurra, y la ovación más grande de la noche fue para ella. Sora hizo una entrada digna de un ángel, pues ella bajo del cielo simulando que estaba volando, vestida con su ropa de Odette le hermosa cisne blanca, portaba unas bellas alas extendidas las cuales gracias a los efectos especiales se movían como si ella fuera realmente un ángel que estaba volando sobre el escenario. Sora extendió sus brazos y el efecto de las alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, el cable de tención que la movía la hizo llegar a todo el público hasta por fin se acerco con el elenco de Kaleido, los cuales miraban atónitos semejante producción. Sora les lanzo una mirada y una Sonrisa llena de amor y ternura, ellos no supieron cómo reaccionar, pues la interpretación de Sora era fenomenal y eso que la obra en sí aun no iniciaba, sin embargo, Sora estaba metida en su personaje, ella no era un cisne, era un ángel y así se los hizo ver a sus ex compañeros.

Todos sin darse cuenta comenzaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo; todos sin excepción y al ver eso Sora se retiro para seguir volando hasta llegar a su lugar en el escenario y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta pisar el suelo en donde sus compañeros ya la esperaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

— **¡** Es impresionante!—exclamo May—. De nuevo Sora nos ha dado una paliza a todos y ni siquiera ha comenzado la obra esto es solo la presentación. Sora ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

Todos opinaron lo mismo y comenzaron a sentir una sensación diferente y e inexplicable. Por fin dio comienzo la función. Todo transcurría normal, hermoso y esplendido en la obra. Sora comenzó sus maravillosas improvisaciones acompañada de su inseparable Maksim, quien hizo lo mismo y después Vladimir y Ludmila les siguieron. Todo comenzaba a tomar una mayor forma, los espectadores estaban deslumbrados ante semejante actuación, los otros equipos presentes comentaban entre sí. "Nosotros no tendremos oportunidad ante estos artistas".

Refiriéndose al elenco ruso y se decían. "Y eso que no hemos visto a Kaleido, quienes son los favoritos para ganar. Bueno al menos debemos competir aunque no ganemos, debemos aprender de ellos para que nos sirva de experiencia".

Y así eran los comentarios de los demás participantes. Mientras tanto el elenco de Kaleido no daba crédito a lo que ocurría.

— **¡** No cabe duda que eres excelente Sora!—hablo Layla—. Pero aun así sé que puedo derrotarte, pues yo también incremente mi nivel por lo tanto no me impresionas.

— **¡** Que espectáculo tan maravilloso amiga Sora!—dijo Rosetta.

—Espero este no sea todo el potencial de este escenario porque de ser así no nos costara trabajo vencerlos.

— Tienes razón Layla—hablo Yuri.

—Sora ya es hora, tanto Vladimir, Ludmilla, Svetlana y a todo el elenco están listos para la técnica, pues ya viene el clímax.

Sora salto de un trapecio a otro y con sus manos hizo una acrobacia muy llamativa y bonita, esa era la señal para sus compañeros los cuales comprendieron que ya era hora de terminar.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Layla—. Acaban de bajar unos trapecios con la forma de los puntos de la constelación de sagitario y un par más en forma vertical, sospecho que viene el clímax y su técnica angelical.

Efectivamente, en el programa se había anunciado que ejecutarían la fantástica técnica angelical una técnica muy peligrosa.

— **¿** Peligrosa?, ¿por qué?, si Sora ya la tiene dominada o acaso… no puede ser…

—Por fin te diste cuenta Layla—dijo Yuri.

— **¿** Sora que harás?—murmuro Leon.

— ¿Por qué todos se han callado?—pregunto May—. Y esos trapecios que forma tan rara tienen.

Layla ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendían Sora y Maxim, y así comenzó la fantástica técnica angelical.

Sora y Maxim comenzaron todo como con la técnica angelical normal; todo era perfecto, Sora improvisaba cada vez más lo mismo que Maxim, sus movimientos eran de un nivel mayor, mucho más que al principio, ni la misma Layla comprendía lo que estaban haciendo, era una especie de barroco en el aire, lleno de combinaciones jamás vistas y de un amor inmenso entre esos dos. La gente estaba muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba, un movimiento tras otro, brincando de un lado al otro y cuando todos pensaron que el final llegaba, bajaron por completo los dos trapecios verticales, en ese momento Sora y Maksim estaban en el aire abrazados como si volaran hacia el cielo; como dos ángeles y en ese instante apareció Svetlana quien desde un trampolín se impulso haciendo acrobacias de altísimo nivel. Ella tomo otro trapecio, se impulso hacia Sora y Maksim una vez más. Eso era nuevo en la obra, una adaptación del director y guionista; dicho movimiento daba a entender que Svetlana, como la reina madre le avisaba a su hijo Sigfrido y a Odette que algo malo iba a ocurrir. En ese instante la reina madre salió volando impulsada por un poder extraño que la lanzo hacia los suelos provocando así su muerte, todos estaban impresionados. Después de ello, Sigfrido lloraba la muerte de su madre, y aparecía de entre las nubes creadas por los efectos especiales el malvado mago Rothbart, riendo siniestramente y atacando a los enamorados, cuando de la nada llego Odile para proteger Odette y a Sigfrido, aunque sin resultados pues Rothbart igualmente la asesino. Ante el dolor y la impotencia, Sigfrido y Odette usaron su último recurso y fue aquí que apareció la renovada técnica fantástica ejecutada por Sora y Maksim, pues al momento de la trágica muerte de Odile (Ludmilla) Sora (Odette) y Maksim (Sigfrido), tomaron sus manos y con mucha potencia se impulsaron el uno a la otra para llegar a los trapecios verticales y comenzar a balancearse. Tras haberlo logrado comenzaron a ejecutar la técnica fantástica en su totalidad y con nuevos movimientos y ejecuciones, simulando que al hacer eso los dos disparaban un gran poder para derrotar a Rothbart y así lo consiguieron. Después de esa demostración, culminaron la técnica y Rothbart fue derrotado, pero eso si al morir también murieron en la obra Odette y Sigfrido al vencerlo por la gran energía que habían utilizado y así cayeron los tres muertos culminando al final cuando los espíritus de Odette, Sigfrido, Odile y la reina madre ascendían a los cielos para vivir felices en un mundo sin odios ni rencores mientras que el espíritu de Rothbart era tragado por los demonios que emergían de la tierra para llevarlo a los infiernos entre gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, terminando la obra con un abrazo y un gran beso de los enamorados Odette y Sigfrido volando hacia los cielos y ahí terminado la obra. Las luces se apagaron y todo el público quedo enmudecido hasta que por fin y sin darse cuenta, Leon se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir con lágrimas en sus ojos. A consecuencia de eso, todos hicieron lo mismo, se levantaron y aplaudieron a todo el elenco. El público no paraba de aplaudir al unísono provocando en Layla una extraña sensación dentro de sí.

—Fue un bello acto madre, pero ya me aburrieron, vámonos—dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rubio al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba junto a su madre.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En esto te has convertido Sora Naegino! —Exclamo Layla—. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo pudiste convertirte en un ángel del escenario? Ahora comprendo tantas cosas.

—Lo extraño de esto es que no apareció Evgeny—dijo Yuri.

—Esta adaptación al final nos ha dejado sin palabras es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida ¿Quién será el director y el guionista de esta maravilla?—hablo Cathy Taymor.

—Ahora comprendo el porqué decidiste quedarte en Rusia, tu destino era desde un inicio pertenecer aquí Sora—dijo Kalos—. Pero este no es el final, nosotros tenemos la última palabra, pues aun somos el escenario con mayor experiencia y ganaremos el festival.

— **¡** Démosle otro gran aplauso a nuestros artistas! y no olvidemos al artífice de esta gran puesta en escena, al productor, director y guionista. Me refiero al maravilloso ¡Evgeny Safoskin!, quien ha estado atrás de esta gran obra y quien será el productor, director y guionista de la obra con la cual participaran el sábado en el festival, en el cual él también actuara ¡Un aplauso a Evgeny Safoskin!

—Así que él fue el que organizo todo—pensó Yuri—. No cabe duda que es un genio del escenario y el sábado el mismo producirá todo de nuevo y también actuara. Ya no sé que esperar para el sábado, sólo sé que será algo nunca antes visto y también…

—Yuri ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada Layla, sólo estaba pensando en el sábado.

—No te preocupes, aunque haya sido fabuloso, ellos no podrán ganarnos.

— **E** s verdad, bien vámonos.

Todos salieron del escenario de Moscú, solamente se quedaron por un momento los de Kaleido tratando de hablar con Sora y con sus amigos, lo cual no consiguieron pues los rusos salieron sin tomarlos en cuenta a lo cual los de Kaleido reaccionaron con indiferencia y salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a su hotel para dormir y poder digerir lo que habían presenciado horas atrás, pues inconscientemente ellos habían sido afectados psicológicamente.

Mientras tanto con Sora y sus amigos.

— **¡** Felicidades camaradas!—dijo Sergéi—. Dieron un gran espectáculo todos salieron felices. Y tu mí querida Sora hiciste un gran trabajo. Pero ya es hora de trabajar para el sábado y dividiremos los papeles de este modo. El primer acto lo protagonizaran Ludmila y Vladimir, el segundo acto lo harán Sora y Maksim y para cerrar con broche de oro en el tercer acto serán Svetlana y Evgeny. En ese momento será en donde ejecutaremos nuestra técnica la divinidad celestial.

—Todos y principalmente los de Kaleido, esperan que Sora y Maksim sean los únicos estelares, pero lo que ellos no saben es que en este grupo todos mis artistas son estelares, así que a dormir y eso se los digo a las tres parejas; a dormir y no a otras cosas, pues está cercano el gran momento.

Todos comprendieron el mensaje y lo obedecieron no sin antes soltar una carcajada.

Después de ello siguieron entrenando duro, y por fin llego el viernes.

—Ya se está acercando el momento del gran evento Evgeny y esta vez mostraremos nuestro verdadero nivel—dijo Svetlana—. Y gracias a la adaptación que le hiciste a la obra podremos mostrarnos tal cual somos para que el público y todo aquel que vea nuestras actuaciones sea uno con todos nosotros.

—Así es amada mía y con esta actuación podremos por fin decir adiós a los escenarios y poder convertirme en un doctor en medicina deportiva y tú en ser maestra en la Universidad de Moscú. Además podremos pulir un diamante hermoso y convertirlo en lo más grande de este mundo. Ahora ya no temo dejar vacio el escenario, pues lo importante es que ya encontramos a la pareja que seguirá nuestro camino, y esos son Sora y Maksim, ellos fueron los elegidos por Pavlova y Phool para suplantarnos.

En ese momento Phool y Pavlova se le aparecieron a Svetlana y Evgeny, solamente para agradecerles por tanto tiempo en el que le dieron su amor al escenario y también por preparar de algún modo el camino de Sora y Maksim.

Después de ello los espíritus desaparecieron y los Safoskin se dirigieron al escenario de Moscú en donde ya estaba lista la pista de hielo y todos los demás arreglos para el sábado. Ellos saludaron a todos y se dirigieron ante Sora, Maksim, Ludmila y Vladimir, pues ya era la hora de la plática final con los espíritus del escenario.

En ese instante todos se retiraron dejando únicamente a las tres parejas, las cuales recibieron de voz de los espíritus el permiso para realizar la última de las técnicas y la más hermosa, pero también la más peligrosa, pues cualquier error cobraría la vida de las tres parejas. Después de recibir el permiso los espíritus, desaparecieron no si antes mencionarles que esta sería una de las últimas veces que los volverían a ver, pues ellos ya estaban listos y eran dignos del escenario y su trabajo ya había terminado con ellos. Después de todo ese rito las parejas se retiraron a meditar y descansar todo el día, pues ya estaba todo montado solo era cuestión de que llegara el sábado y listo.

Por su parte el elenco Kaleido aun continuaba entrenando con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos, pues debían afinar pequeños detalles. Después de unas horas terminaron satisfactoriamente y en eso los artistas estelares al igual que con Sora y sus amigos recibieron la visita de Pavlova y Phool, y esta vez todos ellos podían verlos. Después de platicar con ellos, los dos espíritus se retiraron, y por fin los del elenco de Kaleido se sintieron más confiados y tranquilos de ganar este festival. Todos se retiraron a descansar durmieron tranquilos esperando con ansia el gran momento.

Por fin llego el sábado, las horas pasaron rápido ya eran las tres de la tarde en ese hermoso 25 de diciembre en plena navidad, el festival comenzaría a las cuatro de la tarde puesto que eran alrededor de quince países los que participarían con sus obras completas y los dos últimos serian, primero, Kaleido Stage, y por último los anfitriones **Звезды Московские (Zvezdi Moskovskie)** (Las estrellas de Moscú). Ambos equipos presentarían las dos obras más largas del evento y serian los equipos estelares. Ya todo el público estaba dentro del escenario de Moscú y los equipos también. Exceptuando a Kaleido y Moscú, los otros países optaron por usar solo pequeñas agrupaciones de jazz o cuartetos, nada fuera de lo común y al ver lo que Kaleido presentaría con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos optaron por algo más sencillo para no ser exhibidos, pero nadie sabía con quienes se acompañarían las estrellas de Moscú y al ver los de Kaleido que estarían acompañados por la gran orquesta filarmónica de Rusia supieron que irían con todo y con un cantante sorpresa para un acto especial de la obra. Todo era extraño, pero no se intimidaron, pues los espíritus los habían escogido.

— ¡Kaleido, entremos y ganemos este festival!—exclamo Kalos.

El elenco de Kaleido ingreso al complejo, todo el público los miro. Los otros competidores no lo pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron sobre ellos para pedirles un autógrafo, pues realmente los admiraban. Minutos más tarde llegaron las estrellas de Moscú y lo mismo ocurrió, en cuanto los vieron la gente se aparto del elenco de Kaleido y fueron con las estrellas de Moscú.

Todos fueron con Sora, Maksim, Svetlana, Evgeny, Vladimir y Ludmila. En ese momento Kaleido se dirigió a sus camerinos lo mismo que la orquesta; más tarde las estrellas de Moscú también ingresaron a los camerinos, todos los equipos ya estaban instalados y tanto Sergéi como Kalos se aproximaron para estrecharse las manos y desearse suerte, lo mismo hizo Sora con todo su elenco, y Layla con su elenco. Los demás equipos observaron cómo se miraban unos a otros y se dieron cuenta que esa batalla era solo entre Kaleido y las Estrellas de Moscú y que ellos solamente eran un relleno del festival, pero se sentían felices de lo que presentían que iban a presenciar esa misma noche.

En ese momento Sora estrecho la mano de Layla y dijo

—Buena suerte Layla Hamilton, espero disfrutes de lo que pasara esta noche.

—Lo mismo digo Sora Naegino, mucha suerte.

Sora se aproximo a Layla y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual Layla sintió muy sincero y la hizo estremecer sin comprender porque Sora había hecho eso. Más tarde sabría el porqué.

Y por fin se hizo el llamado para el primer equipo y así dio inicio el fantástico Festival Internacional Circense en Rusia.

 **N/A: Estamos llegando a una etapa crucial en nuestra historia queridas lectoras, gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales siguen inspirándome, por continuar leyéndome y votando por mi historia. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**


	7. La amistad nunca muere

**Capitulo 7**

 **La amistad nunca muere**

El primer equipo en ingresar fue el de Francia quienes presentaron un espectáculo muy vistoso de clown y malabares acompañados de un grupo musical de su país.

El público ruso aplaudía cada movimiento de los franceses mientras tras bambalinas Rosetta y su pareja de actuación Ken, hacían calentamientos para estar listos en cuanto fueran requeridos.

Layla observaba a sus colegas franceses disfrutando de la exhibición mientras Yuri se encontraba dentro de su camerino en el cual tenía una fotografía de sus padres muertos.

–Llego la hora de enfrentar mi destino padres y esta vez lo hare como un hombre –dijo Yuri.

En ese momento entro Kalos, el cual se acerco a Yuri para pedirle que con su conocimiento y su fortaleza condujera como buen capitán a la victoria de su equipo.

Yuri comprendió el mensaje y asintió para después estrecharle la mano a Kalos.

Dentro del camerino de las estrellas de Moscú, Sora estaba con unos audífonos escuchando música clásica para relajar sus emociones. Mientras tanto, Maksim, Vladimir, Ludmila, Svetlana y Evgeny se encontraban sentados en unos sofás instalados dentro de su camerino. Unos leyendo algún libro y otros revisando el guion, todos con una calma increíble como si no fuesen a competir por nada importante.

El equipo francés termino su actuación siendo aplaudidos por todo el público en general, dándole paso al segundo equipo, el italiano, quienes presentaron una rutina de trampolín y trapecio. Layla se retiro con dirección a su camerino, fue ahí que se encontró con Mia y Cathy, quienes tenían en sus manos los guiones de la obra y las posiciones de aparición. Layla observo los papeles y sonrió de sobre manera al mirar algo de lo cual no hizo ningún comentario para después seguir su camino.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su camerino, Layla se encontró con Svetlana, la cual la miro a los ojos de manera amable provocando en Layla una incertidumbre que no pudo seguir aguantando.

– ¿Qué desean probar con todo esto? –Cuestiono Layla–. Se bien que Sora será su carta fuerte y a pesar de que es muy hábil en tan poco tiempo no creo que haya superado sus temores, más aun, ella es aún muy joven para cargar una responsabilidad tan grande como intentar esa técnica mortal ¿Acaso desean matarla?

–Layla las cosas son como deben y nada cambiara. Nuestra meta es vencerlos y demostrarle al mundo que Kaleido no es un escenario completo, más bien limitado.

Layla no quiso seguir escuchando a su rival y se retiro molesta por la respuesta de Svetlana. Al entrar en su camerino, Yuri observo que Layla estaba llorando, algo que jamás en su vida había visto en ella, inmediatamente se acerco para preguntarle qué es lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Yuri, no entiendo porque Sora se alejo de mí, de nosotros! –dijo sollozando Layla–. Si después de que ella misma fue a buscarme a Nueva York, cuando yo huía de mi realidad y tuve ese accidente en bicicleta para después ser encontrada por Sora nos prometimos que algún día volveríamos a actuar juntas en Kaleido. Aun recuerdo que en ese entonces el espectáculo fue maravilloso cuando ambas presentamos el grandioso fénix dorado cada una con su estilo, ella en Kaleido y yo en Broadway, lo hicimos con tanta pasión y amor por el escenario. Por esa razón yo pensé que sería correcto que Sora viniese a Rusia, hogar del mejor ballet de todo el planeta, pues era su única limitante para ser perfecta y así seguir actuando mejor y darle al público lo que merece, como ella siempre lo deseo. Pero ahora ocurrió esto, ella es nuestra rival, jamás volveremos a estar juntas y eso me está matando por dentro, pues quiero mucho a Sora, la quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre quise, y saber que ella ahora es algo así como mi enemiga me está acabando psicológicamente Yuri.

Yuri abrazo a Layla, y cerró la puerta del camerino para que absolutamente nadie la mirase en ese estado, pues habría sido terrible que los demás elementos miraran a su capitana derrumbada y deprimida. Después de eso Yuri le explico que parte de eso había sido culpa de la propia Layla al no haberle demostrado a Sora la confianza y el cariño que decía tenerle, pues siempre la trato rígidamente sin confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo eso fue orillando a Sora a retirarse a un lugar en donde desde el comienzo encontró ese cariño y camaradería que siempre deseo de su máximo ídolo el cual solo frustraciones y desconfianzas le demostraba.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Layla sintió como si le hubiesen vaciado un balde con agua helada y recordando uno a uno los desaires que esta había tenido para con Sora, sintió como todo su cuerpo se adormeció por la rabia que sentía hacia su propia persona al haber despreciado y menospreciado tantas veces a Sora, quien sólo deseaba actuar a lado de su mayor ídolo en el mundo de los escenarios.

– ¡No puede ser que haya sido tan imbécil todo este tiempo! –Se dijo Layla–. Como pude maltratar de ese modo a una compañera… No, compañera no, sino a una admiradora mía. Ella más que compañera siempre me vio como su máximo sueño y yo hice todo lo posible para destruir los sueños de un fan, eso es lo peor que un artista puede hacerle a sus seguidores. Miento, los artistas no hacen eso, los que nos sentimos artistas y realmente no lo somos, cometemos esos errores por falta de madurez y por nuestro egoísmo; creo que ya es muy tarde para remediar todo eso.

–Si bien es tarde para que Sora regrese con nosotros, no lo es para que tú vayas y le digas lo que sientes, y más aun te disculpes con ella dejando de lado tu arrogancia y egoísmo Layla.

–Tienes razón Yuri, eso haré; es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi falta de educación para con Sora, aunque presiento que ella rechazara platicar conmigo nuevamente.

–No te adelantes a los hechos Layla, ve y que pase lo que deba pasar –concluyo Yuri.

Layla salió del camerino, de hecho ella al igual que todos sus compañeros ya estaba vestida y lista para actuar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para su turno.

Ella portaba un hermoso traje en color rojo ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, con un enorme adorno en la parte baja de la cintura el cual simulaba ser las plumas del ave fénix, con un corte de cabello nuevo más bien el mismo corte que Sora le había hecho cuando la encontró en Nueva York y que solo permitió que Sora se lo hiciera. Dicho corte la hacía lucir hermosa pues tenía el cabello alborotado y corto hasta la nuca con un adorno añadido a su cabeza con una especie de tiara roja. Layla camino rumbo al camerino del escenario de Moscú, al llegar a este, sintió hormigueo en su estomago, como ella misma lo menciono; sintió más nervios de tocar a esa puerta que de subirse al trapecio y volar en el escenario. Al llamar a la puerta, Maksim fue el que se encargo de abrirla, observando en Layla un evidente nerviosismo y a su vez al mirarla ahí parada sin decir palabra alguna Maksim soltó una media sonrisa al mirar los atuendos y el corte de Layla.

–Podrías llamar a Sora por favor –dijo Layla–.Tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

Maksim le dijo que esperara un poco, pues le preguntaría a Sora si deseaba hablar con ella.

–Sora, Layla te busca y tal parece que quiere decirte algo muy importante; algo que solo les compete a ustedes dos.

–Comprendo, ahora mismo voy a verla –dijo Sora tranquilamente.

Maksim les pidió a sus otros colegas que salieran y las dejasen a solas por un momento. Todos aceptaron y salieron. Al ver a Layla con su atuendo y su look comprendieron que Sora bebía hablar con ella inmediatamente. Al salir todos, Layla ingreso al camerino y observo que la ropa de Sora era idéntica a la suya, exceptuando el color pues el de Sora era plateado y sin la cola de fénix, pero por lo demás era idéntico al de Layla y el peinado igualmente similar al de Layla Hamilton. Esa fue la razón por la cual Maksim sonrió al mirarla, pues eso quería decir que Sora aun le guardaba un respeto y admiración incomparable a su otrora compañera y amiga.

–Hola Layla, luces bien y segura como nunca antes te había visto –expreso Sora.

–Lo mismo digo en tu caso Sora –respondió la hermosa rubia.

Después de saludarse de mano. Layla tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del camerino y comenzó a hablar.

–Sora, sé que el tiempo que tenemos es corto y quiero ser concisa en mis palabras–exclamo Layla en tono nervioso–. Quiero ofrecerte disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón Sora, pues jamás comprendí hasta hoy que mí actitud para contigo siempre fue la más equivocada, pues tú me admirabas y yo únicamente te puse trabas, y con mi actitud equivocada te encamine en cierto momento a caer en una depresión a causa de mi falta de sensibilidad para contigo. Sé que nada de lo que yo pueda decir hoy cambiara el pasado; ese pasado en el cual yo te menospreciaba y trataba de echarte de Kaleido y alejarte de todo mi entorno, sin darme cuenta que lo único que tú deseabas era ser mi amiga y actuar a mi lado. ¡Perdóname por mi egoísmo!, pues sinceramente desde que te vi en el escenario la primera vez, cuando por azares del destino actuaste como la conejita en ese trampolín cometiendo errores ciertamente notables, pero poseyendo desde ese entonces un talento natural y prodigioso al cual ni yo misma aspire a obtener, pues con eso se nace Sora y tu siempre lo tuviste a pesar de tu novatez e inexperiencia. Y ¿qué hice yo? burlarme, menospreciarte y correrte aquella vez de Kaleido en tu debut. Pero eso no fue por otra cosa más que por envidia de mi parte, pues tú no lo sabías, pero Kalos esa misma noche me dijo que algún día todos irían a aplaudir tus actos como futura estrella de Kaleido y eso provoco inconscientemente en mi una envidia y temor que jamás había sentido. Fue por ello que mi actitud siempre era bastante déspota para contigo, hasta que conocí tu verdadero ser; ese ser angelical que todo artista real tiene en su interior y del cual yo carecía en aquel entonces. Fue cuando estuvimos viviendo juntas, día, tarde y noche conviviendo, que descubrí en tu interior que eres distinta a los demás y fue ahí donde te tome aprecio.

Sora escuchaba atentamente a su amiga.

–Es por ello Sora que quería pedirte perdón por todo lo malo y decirte que te quiero mucho; te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre añore tener.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sora se puso en pie y dio media vuelta observándose en el espejo, mirando su ropa, su corte de cabello y su apariencia, para después observar a Layla y decir

– ¿Acaso crees que te odio por eso? –Pregunto Sora de manera tranquila–. Jamás podría odiar a nadie y mucho menos a ti Layla, pues tu eres y siempre serás alguien muy querido para mí y de la misma manera que tú sientes para conmigo yo igual contigo. Te quiero como a una hermana, mi hermana mayor con la cual e pasado cosas hermosas y complicadas; cosas que con nadie más del elenco de Kaleido habría pasado. Nunca te odiaría, te quiero Layla y esa fue la razón por la cual al mirarnos previo al festival te di un abrazo dándote a entender que te amaría toda mi vida, pero que como todo hermano nunca habrán las mismas ideas puesto que tú siempre quisiste competir y yo siempre quise, si bien competir, pero de manera distinta a la tuya, en un escenario más armonioso y con gran amor por el público y por el escenario, más que por ganarle a alguien. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidí quedarme en Moscú. pues ellos tienen ese espíritu de compañerismo y amor por el arte que Kaleido no tiene o al menos no tenía cuando yo vine a Rusia. Más aun, porque encontré al amor de mi vida, el hombre que me hace sentir completa y plena en toda la extensión de la palabra sin preocuparme por tonterías, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ustedes y de Kaleido, pues ahí comencé mi carrera y le debo mucho a Kalos, al señor Kenneth a mis amigos y compañeros de Kaleido y sobre todo a ti mi querida Layla. Sin embargo, la vida nos cambia muchas veces para mal y otras pocas para bien y ese fue mi caso. Te voy a querer siempre amiga mía, pues es obvio que a pesar de todo, tu influencia está en mi y lo he notado ahora que veo tu vestimenta y corte de cabello, pues es idéntico al mío y eso quiere decir que tú mi inspiras, pero ese tiempo se acabo. Ahora debemos competir y disfrutar de este evento y si logro salir con vida de la gran técnica divinidad celestial, estaré plena y complacida de todo lo que he logrado en mi vida, más si perezco o sufro alguna lesión severa estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo con tal de darlo todo arriba del escenario, por el público y mis compañeros de equipo. Así pues querida Layla, te agradezco que por fin hayas sido sincera conmigo y te deseo la mejor de las suertes esta noche, pero nosotros, el escenario de Moscú haremos hasta lo imposible para ganar.

–Comprendo Sora, gracias por tus palabras las cuales me motivan a darlo todo en este festival., más que por ganarte, ahora es por sentir esa felicidad y darle al público esas alegrías de las que tanto hablaste cuando estabas en Kaleido. Me retiro y que todo salga bien esta noche, espero que logres salir avante en esa gran prueba.

Layla y Sora se pusieron de pie mirándose la una a la otra para después fundirse en un abrazo sobrecogedor sollozando de alegría por saber que tanto una como la otra sentían el mismo cariño entre ellas.

Al salir del camerino, Layla observo que todos sus compañeros estaban observando al equipo que había ingresado al escenario, era el equipo número trece nada menos que China, los cuales presentarían una técnica llamada dragón milenario acompañados de la orquesta de China. Dicho equipo había sido un invitado sorpresa por parte del organizador Sergéi, pues era sabido que China era muy amigo de Rusia y su circo era uno muy famoso a nivel mundial el cual estaba capitaneado por tres parejas. La primera era la de los hermanos: Wei y Jie Zhao, Zan y Jun Zhang quienes eran novios y los hermanos Ming y Hai Xie. Tanto Wei, Zan y Ming eran las mujeres mientras Jie, Jun y Hai eran los varones. Los hermanos Zhao utilizarían la pista de hielo, los Zhang ocuparían los trampolines, mientras que la pareja estelar los Xie subiría al trapecio para así ejecutar en conjunto sus más grandiosas habilidades.

Eran las siete de la tarde en Rusia y el cielo estaba libre, a pesar de ser época invernal ni había indicios de una tormenta, a lo sumo una pequeña caída de nieve la cual sería pasiva. El maestro de ceremonias pidió al público paciencia pues habría media hora de descanso para adaptar el escenario y que así el equipo chino no tuviera problemas. Fue así que tomaron un intermedio para que el staff técnico hiciera los ajustes necesarios dejando impacientes a los presentes y al mismo equipo de Kaleido.

– ¡Vaya!, así que las sorpresas no paran, será más difícil la victoria con la llegada de los chinos –dijo Kalos.

–Así es Kalos, esto servirá para ver que temple tienen nuestros chicos.

– ¡Señor Kenneth, por fin llego! –exclamo Kalos.

–Así es, no iba a perderme este evento por ningún motivo– dijo sonriente el anciano–. Por cierto, ¿en donde se encuentra Sora?, quiero saludarla pero no veo ni a su equipo ni a ella.

–Vengo de hablar con ella señor, se encuentra en su camerino concentrada y su equipo salió hacia la entrada principal a calentar un poco.

Después de que Layla le dijo eso al señor Kenneth, este se alegro de sobremanera al saber que su pequeña Sora estaba tomando en serio este evento y decidió ir a saludarla él mismo hasta su camerino para no interrumpirla y no sacarla de su concentración.

May Wong se acerco a sus colegas chinos, a quienes ella admiraba, pues a pesar de ser de su misma edad, ellos ya eran unas figuras de nivel mundial y esta no quiso quedarse con las ganas de saludarlos.

–Hola amigos, les deseo suerte en este evento. Me alegra mucho que China este bien representada en este festival –hablo May.

–Si tu eres de China, ¿por qué estas participando con Kaleido? –Recrimino la chica llamada Ming–. Te agradecemos tu apoyo, pero es interesante saber el porqué estando nuestro gran escenario decidiste ingresar a Kaleido.

–Mis razones fueron estúpidas, sólo por el hecho de ver que Sora Naegino, una japonesa había ingresado a ese lugar yo decidí hacer lo mismo para quitarle el papel principal y demostrar que soy mejor que ella, fue sólo por eso, por un acto inútil de competición y vanidad.

Los integrantes del equipo chino escucharon la respuesta de May y se les dibujo una media sonrisa en sus rostros para después agradecerle a May los buenos decesos. Tras eso ellos continuaron con su calentamiento. Ming culmino diciéndole que más le valía ahora quitarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos infantiles y sin sentido pues el haber ganado en Paris hace algunos años era algo importante, sí, pero nada trascendental, pues ni chinos, ni rusos habían participado, pero que ahora estaban listos y esas actitudes absurdas no servirían de nada en esta competencia.

May comprendió lo que Ming le dijo, después de esas palabras, May se retiro dejando a sus compatriotas calentar pues su turno había llegado.

– ¡Damas y caballeros!, llego la hora de la verdad. El equipo chino está listo junto con su orquesta para presentarles su obra inédita titulada: "El dragón milenario", esperamos la disfruten y les rogamos no aplaudir ni hablar hasta que todo termine, pues es un acto de alto riesgo.

Después de que el maestro de ceremonias hizo la presentación, Sora y su equipo llegaron y se colocaron tras bambalinas junto con el elenco de Kaleido para observar el acto venidero. Sora venia acompañada del señor Kenneth y de su inseparable Maksim. Al llegar al sitio, se coloco al lado de Layla, ambas voltearon a verse y sonrieron dejando extrañados a los miembros del escenario Kaleido exceptuando a Yuri y Kalos. Por fin dio inicio la presentación de China.

 **N/A: Antes que nada agradezco a todas las lectoras que me pedían actualizara pronto este fic., y ahí está la nueva actualización esperando sea de su agrado este capítulo.**


	8. Una fantástica presentación

**Capitulo 8**

 **Una fantástica presentación**

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La espera a terminado y las últimas tres naciones en participar están listas! ¡Nuestro siguiente equipo es China, démosles un fuerte aplauso!

Todo el equipo chino entro a la pista, cada uno tomando su lugar correspondiente, desde los artistas secundarios hasta las tres parejas principales. Los hermanos Zhao se colocaron en la pista de hielo, la cual era hermosa y enorme, los Zhang tomaron los trampolines y por último los Xie estaban ya instalados en los trapecios.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, evidentemente su música era absolutamente nativa de China, con un estilo impresionante el cual hacia que dicha música sonara de manera magistral. El equipo chino comenzó su acto, cada uno de ellos hacia sus acrobacias y movimientos de manera más que perfecta dejando a los espectadores encantados. Entre el público había gente de todas la naciones. Desde México, Japón, China, Europa, Estados Unidos y por supuesto de Rusia. El grado de dificultad era algo que nunca antes se había visto, pues las tres parejas principales de China estaban perfectamente coordinados, pues mientras la música avanzaba ellos coordinaban sus movimientos de una manera tal que era prácticamente imposible notar algún error.

En ese instante, los Zhao comenzaron con un baile impresionante en la pista de hielo, pues gracias a los efectos especiales simulaban con sus movimientos como si el mismo sol estuviera naciendo en ese lugar y emergiera de la pista de hielo haciendo parecer que los Zhao comenzaban a volar gracias a sus saltos y piruetas dados en la pista. Por su parte, los Zhang y Xie los apoyaban con sus giros y brincos desde sus respectivas posiciones, todo al unisonó con la música y los efectos especiales mostraban un escenario lleno de vida y solemnidad.

– ¡Increíble, ese equipo es simplemente increíble! –Exclamo León.

–Sin duda lo son, sin embargo, aun así no son rivales para Kaleido y eso lo sabes muy bien –Respondió Layla.

Kaleido se sintió seguro gracias al apoyo de su capitana y figura principal. Por su parte el equipo ruso comandado por Evgeny, observaba la actuación de sus compañeros y amigos de China.

–Sora, haz un calentamiento intenso, sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Maksim.

Sora se retiro del lugar dirigiéndose a otra de las pistas del enorme escenario ruso; dentro de la cual no había nadie pues evidentemente todos estaban presentes en la pista principal. Sora comenzó a trotar para calentar las piernas, Rosetta y May la siguieron a escondidas para ver lo que esta estaba haciendo, las jóvenes estrellas de Kaleido se colocaron detrás de las gradas vacías para así no llamar la atención de Sora y no ser descubiertas.

– ¿Qué te propones Sora? –Pensó May.

Sora se coloco unos patines y comenzó a patinar en dicha pista vacía; en la cual había una extraña rampa que estaba dirigida en dirección hacia unos trapecios muy altos y en forma de cruz.

La hermosa joven comenzó a patinar suavemente para más tarde aumentar la velocidad y dificultad en sus movimientos dejando impactadas a las dos jóvenes estrellas de Kaleido. Por su parte el equipo chino continuaba dando su mayor espectáculo dentro, del cual los Zhang estaban dando cátedra de cómo usar los trampolines en los cuales ejecutaban saltos y giros espectaculares dejando a Marion fascinada, pues era sabido que esa pequeña era una estupenda acróbata del trampolín.

– ¡Fantástico, su nivel en el trampolín es muy bueno! –Dijo Marion.

Todo continuo según el programa de aquella magnifica presentación llamada el dragón milenario, dentro del cual aun no llegaban al clímax final en la parte de grupo. Pasaron los minutos y los espectadores, rivales y jueces observaban atentamente, pues los Xie estaban ejecutando maniobras simplemente sorprendentes en los trapecios. Después de eso las tres parejas tomaron sus posiciones cada una en diferentes trapecios los cuales estaban acomodados formando una figura de un dragón gracias a los efectos especiales y a la forma en que fueron organizados los trapecios. De forma inmediata el maestro de ceremonias pidió absoluto silencio, pues esa técnica era extremadamente difícil y se necesitaba absoluta concentración.

Las tres parejas comenzaron a volar de un trapecio a otro al mismo tiempo que con sus cuerpos formaban figuras, haciendo parecer que dibujaban líneas las cuales ante cada giro y salto daban la impresión de ser un dragón rojo como el fuego. Mientras la orquesta tocaba, ellos volaban al ritmo de la música para por fin darle paso a la pareja principal, los Xie, quienes mientras sus compañeros volaban de un lado a otro formando las constelaciones de su zodiaco comenzaron a volar en el centro de la pista impulsados por los dos trapecios principales, los cuales lograban el efecto de un sol enorme, brillante y lleno de vida. Mientras eso ocurría, Hai, impulsaba a su hermana Ming por los aires elevándola varios metros por encima del público, el cual miraba expectante; observando como la hermosa Ming danzaba y simulaba levitar en los cielos bajo el efecto especial el cual mostraba un atardecer hermoso, la escena se repitió varias veces sin olvidar que en ese momento todos los integrantes del equipo chino ya había dejado de participar para darle paso única y exclusivamente a la actuación clímax de su pareja principal, tal y como estaba estipulado en las reglas del festival. Hai y Ming viajaban de un trapecio a otro lo cual era muy peligroso, pues para atravesarlos se necesitaba de gran audacia, equilibrio y concentración pues el más mínimo error podría provocar la muerte de ambos acróbatas por lo alto de los trapecios y lo difícil del acto.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar con mayor intensidad, eso quería decir que el final de la obra estaba cerca. Para esto, los demás participantes chinos comenzaron a actuar en el piso haciendo danzas y acrobacias para adornar más su actuación hasta que por fin después de todo ese espectáculo, los Xie brincaron al mismo trapecio haciendo un movimiento increíble de giros mortales y rehiletes para terminar ambos de pie en el mismo trapecio y abrazados mientras sus compañeros terminaron al mismo tiempo que la orquesta con sus brazos extendidos señalando hacia la pareja estelar de su equipo dejando al publico callado y asombrado ante tan gran espectáculo. Dicho silencio de inmediato se convirtió en un aplauso absoluto de todo el público, jueces y de los otros participantes exceptuando a Kaleido y a las estrellas de Moscú quienes se limitaron a aplaudir brevemente respetando el trabajo de sus compañeros de oficio. El aplauso fue disminuyendo hasta quedar todo nuevamente en silencio mientras los chinos se retiraban de la pista para que el maestro de ceremonias ingresara y anunciara lo que seguía en el programa.

– ¡Damas y caballeros!, sin duda hemos visto algo fuera de lo común y desde este momento puedo decirles que aquel que desee vencer a China deberá hacer algo más de lo normal, pues China nos ha dado una cátedra de profesionalismo y de unidad en su equipo poco antes vista. Bien tomaremos cuarenta minutos de descanso para que el staff técnico ajuste el escenario para nuestro siguiente equipo que será el elenco del escenario Kaleido. El maestro de ceremonias se retiro mientras Jean el padre de Marion, se dirigía al escenario con su equipo técnico para revisar todo y ajustar los detalles.

El público salió a comprar alimento y otros simplemente a tomar aire y asimilar lo que sus ojos habían observado. Eran las siete y treinta de la tarde noche y tanto la presentación de Kaleido como la de las Estrellas de Moscú serian de dos horas aproximadamente tendiendo a alargarse un poco mas cada una por cualquier situación extra, ante lo cual Kaleido debían terminar su actuación a las diez de la noche pero no era exactamente ese el horario real por lo ya mencionado. Por su parte, Las Estrellas de Moscú deberían terminar a las doce de la noche, pero Kaleido era seguro que tardaría más su presentación y por ende el evento se alargaría más.

Tras bambalinas el equipo chino era felicitado por los demás países, Kaleido y Moscú observaban pasivamente. En ese momento May y Rosetta regresaron del escenario contiguo en el cual Sora calentaba y sus rostros eran extremadamente serios.

– ¿Que ocurre May? –Pregunto Leon–. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?, responde.

–No es nada Leon, sólo me impacto la presentación de China.

Nadie más dijo nada al respecto y se dirigieron a calentar un poco, pues su turno estaba a media hora de comenzar. Kalos, Cathy y Mia, llamaron a todo su elenco. Después de un breve calentamiento estos ingresaron a su camerino para tener la última plática antes de su prueba máxima. Ya adentro del camerino…

–Amigos, la hora ha llegado y el momento de demostrar que Kaleido es el máximo escenario de todo el mundo y de la historia es hoy –dijo Kalos–. Me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes y sé sin temor a equivocarme que nosotros somos un equipo fuerte y unido, muy a pesar de todas las diferencias que hemos tenido. Somos únicos y mi deseo es que crean en ustedes mismos. Pase lo que pase, ustedes son el mejor equipo, créanselo y de esa forma lograran obtener el triunfo. Sin más que decir les deseo lo mejor y nadie mejor que Layla para dirigirles unas palabras siendo ella su capitana.

En ese momento Layla tomo la palabra.

–Moscú es un gran equipo, con grandes figuras y más aun con Sora de su lado nos hará esto muy difícil, pero quien ha dicho que la vida es fácil, al contrario. Hasta hace no mucho, cuando hui de mi misma y Sora fue a buscarme hasta Nueva York cuando yo estaba perdida en mi egoísmo y cobardía. Comprendí que la vida no se soluciona escapando de ella o negándote a ti misma la realidad de tus vivencias. Todo eso lo aprendí gracias a Sora y sé que si nosotros lo deseamos venceremos, porque somos los mejores y ante esa unidad nada nos vencerá, yo creo en ustedes, yo creo que venceremos porque somos fuertes y sobre todo porque a pesar de las adversidades hemos logrado ser buenos compañeros y buenos amigos. Ese legado nos lo heredo Sora y ahora que ella es nuestra rival me doy cuenta de lo valioso de la palabra amistad. Recuerdo aquella vez cuando tanto ella como yo ejecutamos el fénix dorado, fue un momento increíble, eso me enseño que el compañerismo es lo más importante dentro de un escenario y por esa razón les digo hoy a ustedes, somos el escenario Kaleido y somos un gran equipo formado por grandes artistas y amigos. Sé que ganaremos, creo en ustedes y les pido que ustedes crean en mí y juntos venceremos a esos chinos y rusos en su propia tierra, vamos a ganar, pero sobre todo, vamos a divertirnos y disfrutar de lo que tanto amamos hacer. ¡Vamos Kaleido Stars, sin dudarlo hacia la victoria!

Todo el elenco aplaudió a su capitana y gritaron al unisonó ganaremos. Una y otra vez lo gritaban; dichos gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera lo cual provoco que los equipos ahí presentes voltearan y se estremecieran ante tal acto, incluido el equipo chino que aun seguía en ese lugar, no así las estrellas de Moscú quienes ya se habían retirado a su camerino.

Dentro del camerino de Kaleido tanto a May como Rosetta se les olvido lo que tenían en su cabeza ya fuera bueno o malo, pues gracias a las palabras de Layla su confianza creció enormidades.

–Layla, sin duda eres una gran artista y una enorme líder –Pensó Yuri.

Por su parte, Sora, quien ya se encontraba con su equipo en su camerino después de su calentamiento, el cual tanto May como Rosetta habían presenciado escuchaba nuevamente música para concentrarse.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Sora? –Pregunto Sergei.

–No creo que sea conveniente interrumpirla jefe –dijo Maksim.

–Tienes razón, mejor me retiro para ajustar detalles, pues desde que ella recibió casi su último año de entrenamiento personalmente de manos de Evgeny, regreso bastante cambiada y adopto este extraño ritual. Posiblemente nunca sabremos que vivió ella en Siberia entrenando con Evgeny.

Sergei salió dejando a su equipo dentro del camerino.

Los integrantes del elenco de Kaleido comenzaron a salir uno a uno mientras los otros participantes los observaban tímidamente, pues su mirada hablando del elenco de Kaleido era diferente, se notaba una seguridad poco antes vista en ese mismo equipo y todo gracias a las palabras de su capitana y figura principal.

–Amigos, estamos a escasos quince minutos de dar inicio a nuestra presentación –dijo Kalos–. La orquesta filarmónica de Estados Unidos ya está afinando y es cuestión de esperar un poco más.

–Cierto Kalos, la verdadera competencia empezara en quince minutos –profirió el señor Kenneth, quien aun se encontraba tras bambalinas.

–Así es señor, ¿usted se quedara aquí tras bambalinas con nosotros? –Pregunto Kalos.

–No amigo, en estos momentos me retirare hacia uno de los palcos principales para observar con mayor detalle tan grandioso espectáculo.

–Comprendo y siendo así le agradezco todo el apoyo otorgado por tantos años señor.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Kalos, el dinero me sobra en demasía y soy un hombre viejo. Mi única finalidad es disfrutar los últimos años de vida y que mejor que invirtiendo en un escenario como el tuyo, en el cual hay demasiado talento y por el cual mis ganas de vivir se hicieron mayores gracias a todos tus artistas, pero sobre todo a Sora y Layla, quienes le dieron esa nueva luz y vida a Kaleido y a pesar de que ahora la pequeña Sora ya no pertenece a Kaleido el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros fue algo increíble. Así que no debes agradecerme nada, pues así como yo los apoye ustedes me pagaron con sus grandes actuaciones.

El señor Kenneth se retiro rumbo a su palco no sin antes desearles la mejor de las suertes a todo el elenco de Kaleido.

Diez minutos restaban para la presentación de Kaleido, Jean ya estaba por terminar los ajustes del escenario y la orquesta se encontraba lista, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara. Tanto el maestro de ceremonias como el público en general regresaron para tomar sus lugares.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El momento está cerca, pues el maravilloso y sorprendente elenco de Kaleido Stars está listo para deslumbrarnos con su talento! No queda más que esperar unos minutos para darnos cuenta de sus grandes ejecuciones. Sin más que decir disfruten de estas imágenes que hemos recopilado de dicho escenario para que se den una idea de lo que estamos hablando.

En el centro de la pista bajo una enorme pantalla de alta definición en la cual comenzaron a presentarse varios videos y resúmenes del elenco de Kaleido. Dentro de dichos videos aparecían Layla y Yuri como cabezas del equipo mostrando sus grandes actos a lo largo de su trayectoria, desde su adolescencia hasta su madurez en la cual se mostro la victoria de estos ganando el festival de Francia con el grandioso Fénix dorado. Después siguió un resumen mas de sus éxitos y estadísticas, para más tarde pasar al siguiente video en el cual se presento a la pareja formada por Leon Oswaldo y May Wong, cuando obtuvieron la victoria en el festival de Francia con la técnica espiral demonio creación de la propia Wong. Después de la reseña de las dos parejas principales, se mostraron más videos de los demás integrantes del elenco uno a uno dentro de los cuales sobresalía Rosetta Passel y las directoras Mia y Cathy. Al término de dichos videos, el maestro de ceremonias informo que la hora había llegado, que todo estaba listo para darle paso al maravilloso escenario Kaleido. El público comenzó a aplaudir incluidos los participantes pasados mientras, tanto el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú comenzaba a salir uno a uno de su camerino.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Démosle un aplauso aun mayor a todo este gran equipo! –Pidió el maestro.

En ese momento todos continuaban aplaudiendo. El maestro de ceremonias dio el nombre de la obra que presentarían y de las técnicas especiales que ejecutaría el escenario Kaleido.

–Se nos informa que el escenario Kaleido interpretara su obra inédita llamada: "La Resurrección del Fénix dorado", utilizando la técnica de grupo llamada alas de fuego y como clímax final Layla acompañada de su inseparable Yuri Killian interpretara la técnica renacer de las sombras.

Se le pide al público en general de nueva cuenta que disfrute del acto, pero que guarden silencio hasta que todo termine, pues se nos informa que dicho acto es en extremo peligroso. Sin más que mencionar demos paso a la presentación del elenco de Kaleido Stars.

El presentador guardo silencio mientras las luces se apagaban en todo el escenario y una sola luz comenzó a iluminar el centro de la pista; una luz roja brillaba al ritmo de los timbales y tambores de la orquesta, mientras en la parte superior en una especie de habitación especial en donde los directores entraban para dar las indicaciones a los encargados de los efectos especiales se encontraban Mia y Cathy, las directoras de Kaleido dando las órdenes precisas para una presentación perfecta.

–Enciendan las luces blancas de las esquinas y combínenlas con la luz roja del centro al ritmo de los tambores –ordeno Mia.

Al tiempo de dar esa orden las luces comenzaron a moverse espectacularmente y el maestro de ceremonias comenzó con la presentación de los integrantes principales de Kaleido.

– ¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas!, ¡ante ustedes se encuentra la magistral y única ama de los diábolos y el trapecio, Rosetta Passel!

Rosetta ingreso de manera espectacular, descendiendo de uno de los trapecios colgada de cabeza y jugando con sus diábolos ante el alarido del público que la ovacionaba de forma increíble.

–¡Con ella viene el novato, pero no por ello desconocedor del escenario el joven Ken Robins!

Ken, ingreso por una de las entradas a la pista principal dando giros y mortales de tipo gimnástico hasta llegar a su compañera Rosetta.

–¡El hombre de hierro, quien es llamado el demonio del escenario llega ante ustedes el gran León Oswaldo!

Leon dio un salto espectacular hacia la pista de hielo ya con sus patines puestos, y comenzó a patinar ejecutando movimientos espectaculares.

– ¡Con él viene su compañera con la cual gano el primer lugar en Francia la gran May Wong!

May hizo la misma entrada que Leon, dando a entender que entre ella y su pareja ya existía armonía y coordinación. Tan era así que fue por ello que decidió hacer la misma entrada de su compañero para al último llegar hasta él y abrazarlo.

– ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡por ultimo desmoles un gran aplauso a la máxima pareja mundial! ¡Por muchos años ellos obtuvieron grandes éxitos y triunfos a lo largo de su carrera siendo la pareja mas solida hasta la fecha! sin duda alguna son únicos. ¡Con ustedes, Yuri Killian y Layla Hamilton!

Después de su presentación el publico grito y aplaudió al ver como una luz dorada y una luz blanca se dejaba ver en lo más alto del escenario en donde se encontraban los dos trapecios principales. En ese instante las luces se movieron de un lado a otro para increíblemente después cobrar forma humana siendo la luz dorada Layla y la blanca Yuri, quienes ejecutaron el grandioso Fénix dorado como presentación para después descender abrazados y dándose un emotivo beso lleno de amor, mientras descendían ayudados de las cuerdas especiales lentamente en una.

Al llegar al piso las tres parejas principales se colocaron en el centro de la pista, Leon y May de lado izquierdo Rosetta y Ken de lado derecho y por ultimo Layla y Yuri en el centro saludando al público y preparándose para actuar, mientras los demás integrantes del elenco comenzaban a tomar sus lugares para así después de la gran presentación dar inicio al gran espectáculo.

 **N/A: Apreciables lectoras, ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo mas de este fic., de nuevo agradeciéndoles sus lecturas, votos y comentarios.**

 **Cuando hablo de la búsqueda de Sora a Layla en Nueva York; y de las pláticas de su búsqueda interna me refiero a la gran OVA "La leyenda del Fénix, la historia de Layla Hamilton". Es muy recomendable para quien no la haya visto aun.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido esperando sus visitas y sobre todo que sea de su agrado.**


	9. La fantástica presentación de Kaleido

**Capítulo 9**

 **La fantástica presentación de Kaleido Star**

La presentación del escenario Kaleido dio inicio con los artistas secundarios quienes comenzaron haciendo algunos giros sencillos mientras la orquesta interpretaba música suave. Ken y Rosetta se encontraban en dos trapecios frente a frente y de inmediato comenzaron su actuación, dando giros con un grado de dificultad bastante elevado lo cual impresiono a los presentes, pues sus mortales múltiples eran sin duda perfectos. La música vareaba dependiendo el ritmo que ellos dos imprimían lo cual hacia más que perfecta su ejecución pues parecían uno con la música.

– Mírame Sora, por fin logre mi sueño y ya soy parte de este maravilloso escenario al cual tu perteneciste –pensó Ken.

Sora se encontraba detrás del escenario junto a sus compañeros y a los otros competidores, quienes observaban fascinados las ejecuciones de esa joven pareja.

–Te felicito amigo Ken –pensó Sora –. Por fin, estas en donde mereces y sin duda eres una gran artista circense.

–Ahora manden la luz purpura hacia Ken y Rosetta –ordeno Mia.

Todo estaba transcurriendo a la perfección, Anna y su equipo de trabajo esta vez habían dejado de lado la comedia y estaban dando una presentación dramática perfecta tal y como la obra se los pedía. La obra estaba demostrando el amor y el desamor a nivel social dentro de los seres humanos, dando a entender que la vida es dura, pero que los seres vivos son más duros aun con ellos mismos y con sus semejantes. Los rostros de cada uno de los artistas demostraban tristeza y nostalgia, era una presentación perfecta sin duda.

Ken y Rosetta estaban por concluir su momento estelar con una técnica vistosa en la cual él se lanzaba hacia el trapecio de su compañera mientras ella formaba con sus diábolos luminosos la forma de un pequeño Fénix resurgiendo al mismo tiempo que los arrojaba hacia a arriba simulando que aquel Fénix volaba, para instantes después recibir a su compañero y terminar los dos juntos en el mismo trapecio, acto que fascino a los presentes.

–Este equipo es impresionante y eso que solo son los novatos –dijeron los otros participantes.

Al término de su técnica ambos bajaron a los trampolines para formar parte de apoyo para Marion quien se encontraba ejecutando sus técnicas más avanzadas. De inmediato le dieron paso a la segunda pareja estelar Leon y May.

–La hora llego May, demostremos nuestro talento –dijo Leon.

–Claro Leon, hagámoslo y salgamos triunfadores como en Francia.

Leon y su compañera aparecieron de manera sorpresiva abrazados en el centro de la pista de hielo en donde todo estaba apagado. Cuando la luz ilumino aquel lugar ellos ya estaban ahí. Ambos comenzaron a danzar sobre el hielo mientras la orquesta tocaba un vals romántico y emotivo coordinándose con la danza de los patinadores mientras los otros miembros del equipo los apoyaban con piruetas complejas en los trampolines y en los trapecios. La escena era de ensueño, pues parecían aves volando de un lado a otro mientras la pareja de patinadores se convertían en dos estrellas brillantes del firmamento gracias a los efectos especiales que estaban apoyándolos.

–Sin duda son los mejores –dijo el señor Kenneth, quien se encontraba en su palco.

La intensidad en sus movimientos se acelero al máximo, ejecutando giros y vuelos mortales de una forma sin igual, al grado de dejar mudos a los presentes mientras el elenco de Moscú observaba fijamente. Leon tomo a su compañera de ambos brazos arrojándola por los cielos mientras ésta giraba una y otra vez al tiempo que éste ejecutaba piruetas maravillosas en la pista. Cuando todos pensaron que Leon la atraparía de vuelta, él se alejo dejando atónitos a todos los ahí presentes. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevaron al observar que May de forma ligera y estética cayó bien plantada con sus patines y comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras Leon se aproximaba a ella para terminar juntos señalando hacia el elenco de Moscú en forma de reto. Todos sin excepción observaron el suceso, un reto indudable para Moscú.

–Estos dos nunca entienden, pero su orgullo fue lo que los hizo convertirse en lo que ahora son, dos grandes artistas, aunque ese reto final estuvo de más –dijo Kalos mientras se tomaba de los cabellos en seña de vergüenza.

La presentación de Kaleido Star es magnífica –dijo Maksim–, pero tienen un detalle especial que puede perjudicarles ¿No lo crees Sora?

–Asi es, no obstante, dejemos que todo siga, es posible que al final nos den una sorpresa.

Pasaron los minutos y la presentación continuaba con los magníficos actos individuales de las dos parejas secundarias, la orquesta continuaba tocando de manera genial y las ejecuciones artísticas de Kaleido seguían siendo de un nivel elevado. En ese instante todas las luces fueron apagadas y la orquesta dejo de tocar.

–Es la hora de observar una de sus dos cartas fuertes –dijo Sora.

Los timbales comenzaron a retumbar, como si estuvieran haciendo un llamado de guerra. Poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad y seis luces rojas iluminaron esquinas y centro de la pista; en ese momento de ambas esquinas salieron, Ken y Rosetta; Leon y May, cada uno en diferentes trapecios, los cuales con los efectos especiales simulaban ser un par de alas cubiertas por fuego, mientras ellos ejecutaban giros y acrobacias espectaculares la luz roja del centro comenzó a descender, pues tanto Yuri como Layla comenzaron a bajar en sus trapecios, ejecutando su inmortal fénix dorado y uniéndolo a las acrobacias de las otras dos parejas. Gracias a la coordinación con los efectos especiales formaron un hermoso Fénix gigante, mientras la orquesta ambientaba su actuar acompañando a Sarah, quien entonaba cantos gregorianos de una forma magistral y con el fondo especial que crearon simulaban estar en el interior de un volcán el cual al hacer erupción arrojo al Fénix de una manera asombrosa.

El público estaba impresionado al ver la ejecución grupal llamada "Alas de fuego" la cual duro alrededor de diez minutos mientras los artistas deleitaban con sus acrobacias a los presentes. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo uno a uno todos ellos, dejando nuevamente sola la pista mientras Sarah continuaba entonando sus cantos.

–Es su momento amigos, demuestren su fortaleza y su majestuosidad como artistas del escenario Kaleido –dijo Kalos, quien se encontraba tras bambalinas.

–La hora llego Layla, demuéstrame que la mujer técnica y robótica está completamente muerta y que esta nueva Layla Hamilton, aquella que descubrí en New York hace tiempo, es la que estoy mirando ahora –expreso Sora.

Sarah, salió de la pista cumpliendo su labor a la perfección. De inmediato los trapecios de Layla y Yuri estaban ya iluminados y preparados; ambos estaban cubiertos con túnicas negras y sus trapecios tenían la forma de una estrella de cinco picos inversa. La orquesta comenzó a tocar un tema muy fuerte musicalmente hablando y muy oscuro al tiempo que los trapecios en forma de estrella comenzaron girar gracias al mecanismo que Jean había ajustado. De igual forma los efectos visuales crearon una atmosfera lúgubre y bastante llamativa como si se encontrasen en el inframundo. Los trapecios comenzaron a incendiarse provocando una breve expresión de espanto en los presentes, pues de igual forma las túnicas de Layla y Yuri comenzaron a llenarse de lumbre. Nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, si era realidad o parte del espectáculo, pero al ver que ambos artistas comenzaban a pasarse de un trapecio a otro con movimientos calculados descubrieron que era parte del show. En ese instante luces en tonos oscuros iluminaron todo el escenario, y tanto Layla como Yuri se despojaron de sus túnicas dejando ver sus hermosos trajes en color rojo con negro. Por fin comenzaron a actuar libremente haciendo movimientos nuevos y sin fallas, combinando su Fénix Dorado con una variante espectacular de la técnica angelical llamada "Ángel Negro".

– ¡Esto es fantástico! –Dijo Sora–. Ellos dos son una gran pareja, es indudable que en Kaleido no hay otra pareja que les iguale.

–Layla, ya es hora, prepárate –le dijo Yuri mientras la arrojaba hacia otro trapecio.

–Claro Yuri, ya estoy lista desde hace tiempo.

Layla dio dos saltos más para después regresar al trapecio en donde se encontraba Yuri, pero esta vez ella se coloco de cabeza con los pies colgados en el trapecio como un murciélago. Yuri la tomo de las piernas mientras su trapecio comenzó a girar nuevamente a una velocidad adecuada. En ese momento él impulso a Layla con todas sus fuerzas provocando con eso y gracias a la ayuda del trapecio giratorio que Layla saliera proyectada simulando ser una estrella fugaz; ayudada con los efectos visuales mientras Yuri se trasladaba por varios trapecios que habían descendido para dicha técnica. Layla se mantuvo girando algunos minutos y de forma increíble llego hasta donde se encontraba Yuri de lado contrario al trapecio original, pero éste la esperaba de cabeza, colgando del trapecio en un movimiento extremadamente complicado. Todos notaron que era una técnica temeraria y arriesgada, ante lo cual esperaron hasta el final para ver en que terminaba semejante acto. Layla llego por fin a su objetivo, el cual era el de ser atrapada por Yuri, pero no de las manos, sino de los pies. El público hizo un sonido de asombro al ver que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. En ese momento, Layla y Yuri se impulsaban una y otra vez para tomar elevación y vuelo. Los presentes creían que eso había sido todo, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue tal al ver como Yuri y Layla volaban mientras él la sujetaba de los pies y giraban como un rehilete a gran velocidad y ayudados por los efectos visuales parecían una galaxia, para al fin terminar su técnica "Renacer de las sombras" aterrizando en una de las plataformas de los trapecios al mismo tiempo que la orquesta dejaba de tocar. Las luces se iluminaron mientras ella y él estaban de pie y abrazados con gran agitación y alegría de haber ejecutado tan magistral técnica.

El público enmudeció por unos instantes, lo mismo que el maestro de ceremonias para de inmediato comenzar a aplaudir y gritar hurras y bravos por un largo, largo tiempo. Y no era para menos, ya que la actuación presenciada era de lo mejor en muchos años.

– ¡Eres increíble Layla Hamilton! –Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro–. Espero poder superar esta actuación y si no es así, al menos me sentiré honrada y feliz de haber visto semejante presentación.

–Sora, vamos a calentar otro poco, es nuestro turno–dijo Maksim.

Todo el elenco de Moscú se dirigió a la pista vacía en donde Sora minutos antes había calentado mientras el escenario Kaleido era ovacionado sin descanso.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas!, ¡con esto el escenario Kaleido dejan una prueba difícil para los locales! Sin duda esta presentación es de lo mejor de esta noche junto con China, sin demeritar a ninguno de los demás participantes. Únicamente resta esperar la presentación de las Estrellas de Moscú, pero como bien saben debemos esperas cierto tiempo en lo que el staff técnico hace sus ajustes y la orquesta toma su lugar. Mientras tanto disfruten los momentos más emocionantes de la presentación de Kaleido.

Al termino de sus palabras, el maestro de ceremonias se retiro y en las pantallas se mostraron los mejores momentos, no solo de Kaleido, sino de toda la competencia. Por su parte, ya en back stage todos los otros países se acercaron a los de Kaleido para felicitarlos y otros tantos para pedir un autógrafo o una foto. China se mantuvo en orden sin hacer mayores aspavientos, sólo se limitaron a felicitar a sus colegas y a su compatriota May Wong.

– ¡Qué gran actuación jovencitos! –Dijo Mr. Kenneth, quien ya se encontraba abajo nuevamente.

–Muchas gracias señor –respondió Layla a nombre de todos.

–También deseo felicitar a las jovencitas que idearon todo este guion y dirección tan perfectos.

Mía y Cathy agradecieron el halago de Mr. Kenneth.

–Debo decir, señor, que el merito mayor lo merece Mía, pues ella fue la creadora original de este argumento, yo únicamente la apoye un poco en la dirección, pero ella es la talentosa que merece el mayor halago –dijo Cathy.

–Todos son un gran equipo y pase lo que pase después de hoy, su actuación quedara grabada en la memoria de los presentes y del mundo entero–concluyo Mr. Kenneth.

–Sora, ansió ver lo que tienes preparado –pensó Layla–. Y espero que sea algo digno de ti, pues no quiero ganar de una forma tan fácil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Chicos, el momento decisivo a llegado –hablo Svetlana–. Hoy es cuando debemos darle al mundo entero una presentación digna para ellos y hacerlos felices por un largo tiempo, logrando asi que ellos guarden en sus memorias y en sus corazones nuestro acto de equipo. Asi que vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para hacer que el público salga feliz en este día tan importante para ellos y para nosotros en esta hermosa navidad.

–Solo deseo agregar una cosa más–dijo Evgeny–. Nuestro objetivo es algo más importante que el simple hecho de ganar, debemos demostrar la unión de equipo que realmente somos y con ello conseguir que nuestra armonía sea contagiada a todos los presentes. Somos un gran equipo y jamás dejaremos de serlo; no somos egoístas y nuestro lema es trabajar unidos por el bien común de esta sociedad, no por nuestro beneficio personal o vanidad. Salgamos a actuar y a hacer lo que más nos gusta, el darle felicidad al público que tanto nos ha dado con sus aplausos.

Todos los elementos de Moscú hicieron una rueda, unieron sus manos y se desearon suerte. Por último, Sora tomo la palabra.

–Hace poco más de dos años que llegue a este lugar. Desde el principio me sentí como en casa, no obstante, en un inicio tenía miedo y no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que me esperaba en Rusia, pero con el paso de los años descubrí que este lugar con todos ustedes y con toda esta hermosa gente era mi destino. No solo eso, pues aquí encontré el amor personal además de nuevos y sinceros amigos. Les agradezco su confianza y el que me hayan enseñado tanto en estos años. Gracias compañeros, gracias por su confianza y amistad y sólo deseo concluir diciendo algo muy importante ¡Recuerden amigos, sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar!

Todos se acercaron a Sora, unos la abrazaron y otros le dieron palmadas en su espalda como seña de apoyo y respeto. Ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos para de inmediato secárselas y salir junto a sus compañeros rumbo al escenario para esperar su llamado.

–Miren, ahí viene el equipo local, se ven imponentes –murmuraban los miembros de los otros equipos.

–Es verdad, y esa joven de cabello purpura es la chica que años atrás pertenecía a Kaleido, se dice que es una artista completa, incluso mejor que Layla Hamilton –comento un miembro del equipo italiano.

Las estrellas de Moscú caminaban a paso lento, todos en grupo rumbo al escenario; todos ellos liderados por Svetlana y Evgeny, quienes iban al frente del grupo. Una sensación de armonía se sentía al mirarlos caminar, poco a poco uno a uno iban entrando hacia donde se encontraban Kaleido y el equipo chino. Al llegar hacia donde éstos se encontraban, el equipó de China se acerco a ellos.

–Hagan lo que siempre nos han demostrado amigos – dijeron Ming y Hai Xie, los capitanes de China.

–Gracias camaradas, lo intentaremos –respondieron Svetlana y Evgeny.

Todo el elenco de China y el elenco ruso se dieron un fuerte abrazo en seña de amistad y como no iba a ser de ese modo si la mayoría de acróbatas de ambos equipos a lo largo de los años se intercambiaban elementos para que cada uno de ellos aprendiera diferentes estilos tanto el chino como el ruso y las tres parejas principales de cada equipo se conocían muy bien y tenían una muy buena amistad.

–Sora, Maksim, hace tiempo no nos veíamos ¿verdad? –Preguntaron Wei y Jie Zhao.

–Asi es mis estimados Zhao, hace un año desde la última vez que intercambiamos elementos y Sora se convirtió en la pareja momentánea de Jie, mientras que Wei actuaba a mi lado –respondió Maksim mientras los saludaba.

–Cierto, aun recuerdo esos tres meses cuando fui tu pareja de escena–dijo Sora–. Fue un momento lindo y de un gran aprendizaje.

–Lo mismo digo–respondió Jie–. Han sido momentos difíciles, pero ansío ver la ejecución de la Divinidad Celestial, eso puede ser lo mejor en la historia de los escenarios.

–O también lo peor, provocando la muerte de los ejecutantes –interrumpió Evgeny.

–Es verdad camarada –agrego Jun Zhang, otro de los integrantes chinos–. Pero confió en que logren ejecutarla bien.

El quipo chino y el ruso estaban intercambiando opiniones mientras el staff técnico de los moscovitas terminaba de ajustar todos los detalles. Una música de fondo, agradable al oído, se escuchaba en el escenario. Tanto rusos como chinos se encontraban incluso bailoteando y jugando entre ellos, haciendo ademanes como si estuvieran en algún club nocturno disfrutando de la música. Los chinos ya estaban relajados después de su presentación e incluso se encontraban bebiendo algunas sodas y otros, algunas bebidas isotónicas completamente relajadas conviviendo con el equipo ruso. Layla y el escenario Kaleido por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sintieron un extraño deseo de querer adherirse a los chinos y rusos en su convivencia, pues esa armonía y fraternidad que entre ambos equipos existía ellos nunca antes la habían presenciado, dado que toda su vida artística era en base a competencias y poca fraternidad.

Sora miro hacia donde se encontraba Layla Hamilton, quien los observaba sorprendida y al ritmo de la música de fondo ella, Layla, inconscientemente movía suavemente su pierna derecha. De inmediato Sora fue con su amiga y de forma mas que sorpresiva la jalo para comenzar a juguetear con ella. Layla la observo y mientras hacía eso, Sora y parte de sus compañeros de equipo tomaron botellas de agua y de Champagne agitándolas para destaparlas más tarde y comenzar a bañar a los chinos y a los de Kaleido. Sora no fue la excepción pues mientras estaba jugando y bailoteando con Layla; quien estaba completamente relajada haciendo algo que jamás antes había hecho fue bañada con champagne por parte de Sora, lo cual provoco en Layla una sonrisa sincera convirtiéndose en un llanto leve provocado por la alegría de sentir eso que nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Todo eso se convirtió en una hermosa fiesta de hermandad y unión llamando la atención de las cámaras y de los otros equipos quienes de inmediato voltearon para filmarlos. Todo ese acto provoco que el público se contagiara al ver las escenas de back stage y comenzaran a aplaudir al unisonó al ver semejante acto de armonía

Después de toda la algarabía poco a poco fueron calmándose los ánimos y el maestro de ceremonias tuvo que interrumpir penosamente la fiesta en back stage, pues la competencia debía continuar.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Hola estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fic., que les puedo decir, sólo agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que me han dejado sus comentarios o que me han agregado a sus face, votado y leído.**


	10. Ángel Imperial

**Capitulo 10**

 **Ángel imperial**

– ¡Damas y caballeros! lamento mucho esta abrupta interrupción, pero se nos ha informado que todo está listo para que el elenco de las Estrellas de Moscú haga su presentación, asi que les pedimos cordialmente a los moscovitas se preparen.

En back stage Sora y sus compañeros dejaron su fiesta de lado y se retiraron, pero no ingresaron a la pista; sino que se dirigieron a la pista contigua la que estaba completamente vacía.

–Nos veremos más tarde querida Sora –dijo en voz baja Layla quien miro como su amiga se retiraba de su lado.

–Bien amigos, como bien sabemos la técnica especial será efectuada por Sora y por Maksim, sólo debemos ver de qué se trata, aunque con nuestra presentación pasada tenemos una gran ventaja –dijo Ken.

– La orquesta filarmónica de Rusia está lista y se nos informa que las Estrellas de Moscú presentara la obra inédita llamada La Divinidad Celestial, creación del magnífico artista Evgeny Safoskin. La técnica de grupo se llama la danza de los ángeles y la técnica de pareja tiene como nombre "Divina Inmortalidad", esta será ejecutada por la gran pareja formada por Svetlana Safoskina y Evgeny Safoskin, esperamos disfruten de la presentación, ahora demos paso a la presentación de ¡Las Estrellas de Moscú!

Al término de la presentación del maestro de ceremonias las luces se apagaron nuevamente y la orquesta comenzó a interpretar la famosa y magistral música del lago de los cisnes, pero en una versión más clásica y solemne.

– ¿Asi que Sora no será la protagonista?–Pregunto Layla.

Lo mismo dijeron en tono sorpresivo todos los integrantes de Kaleido y el propio señor Kenneth.

– ¿Qué nos tienen preparado Evgeny? –Se cuestiono Yuri.

Las luces blancas iluminaron la pista de hielo y de una forma elegante y solemne salieron todos los integrantes secundarios de las estrellas de Moscú patinando de una forma bastante expresiva y sutil. La orquesta cambio el ritmo de la música interpretando una obra con más fuerza y velocidad rítmica, en ese momento una gran pantalla descendió del techo y comenzaron a emitirse escenas de cada uno de los estelares.

El público ovacionaba cada una de las escenas mientras los patinadores bailaban a ritmo rápido ejecutando movimientos de un nivel de dificultad medio, pero bastante llamativo al ritmo de la música. Los presentes aplaudían cada que presentaban a uno de los estelares en las pantallas. El maestro de ceremonias apareció colgando de un trapecio en lo más alto del escenario y comenzó a presentar a las tres parejas principales.

– ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡con ustedes el gran caballero blanco! ¡Vladimir Pavlovich y su inseparable pareja, la fantástica Ludmila Romanova!

Vladimir apareció en uno de los veinte trapecios que habían agregado los moscovitas, balanceándose de cabeza esperando la salida de su pareja. Ludmila apareció del otro lado igualmente de cabeza balanceándose velozmente para de inmediato ejecutar el fénix dorado de Layla pero con la dificultad de que ambos trapecistas estaban de cabeza dejando fascinados a los presentes ante semejante ejecución.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! –Exclamo Ken–. ¡Fue un Fénix dorado invertido y múltiple!, ¡eso jamás lo había visto en mi vida!

La pareja descendió de los trapecios y les fueron colocados un par de patines a cada uno con los que comenzaron a patinar en el hielo.

– ¡Niños, niñas! ¡Aquí están sus aclamados Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino, nuestro ángel imperial!

Maksim apareció en un trapecio central de gran altura mientras que Sora se encontraba en la pista de hielo girando a gran velocidad y dándole la vuelta a toda la pista como si estuviera preparando algo más.

–May, ¿recuerdas que eso lo vimos hace algunos minutos en su calentamiento? –Pregunto Rosetta.

–Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que sería una técnica que usaría al final y es sólo su presentación.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntaron Mía y Anna.

–Observen y lo descubrirán –respondió Rosetta.

Sora continuaba danzando perfectamente y al mismo tiempo tomando más velocidad, mientras Maksim se columpiaba en todos los trapecios hasta acomodarse en el más alto de todos. En ese momento Sora cambio su dirección hacia una rampa bastante inclinada la cual le ayudo a impulsarse a gran velocidad hacia uno de los trapecios de media altura dando cuatro giros en rosca lo cual le ayudo a poder quitarse los patines sin mayor problema ya que eran especiales. Al llegar al trapecio, comenzó a balancearse rápidamente y se impulso para ser recibida por Maksim, quien estaba esperándola de cabeza. Él la recibió y la impulso hacia las alturas ejecutando asi la técnica angelical, la cual tenía nuevos movimientos agregados por Sora para después de eso cada uno cambiar de trapecio y de inmediato ejecutar la técnica fantástica mientras el público en general enmudecía ante semejante presentación.

– ¡No, no! eso no era lo que habíamos visto –dijo May–. Lo que Rosetta y yo observamos fue algo más simple que eso, Sora ha rebasado todos los limites imaginados ¿Qué clase de mujer, es?, no lo entiendo.

– ¡Es un ángel! –Grito fascinado Mr. Kenneth desde su palco.

Yuri y Layla observaban en silencio al igual que Leon mientras Kalos miraba a la pequeña Sora ya convertida en lo que él siempre quiso ver en ella. Su expresión lo decía todo, pues su frente estaba llena de sudor a causa de la presentación de Sora.

Maksim y Sora brincaron a los trampolines dando unas piruetas para de inmediato colocarse sus patines y comenzar a danzar sobre el hielo.

–¡No nos olvidemos de ellos dos, pues son la pareja invencible, con ustedes el impresionante zar de los escenarios, Evgeny Safoskin y su divina zarina de los escenarios, Svetlana Safoskina!

Ambos salieron a la pista de hielo con sus hermosos trajes en color blanco brillante con vivos rojos y comenzaron a patinar de forma magistral haciendo evoluciones nunca antes vistas por nadie, girando de un lado a otro impulsándose simultáneamente mientras Sora se colocaba en el centro de la pista sentada en un pequeño columpio. En ese momento la orquesta cambio su interpretación y Sora comenzó a entonar una pequeña aria cantando increíblemente hermoso.

–Asi que ella era la cantante especial, me alegro mucho querida Sora –dijo alegremente Sarah.

Los Safoskin brincaron a los trampolines para ser impulsados a una cuerda floja y comenzaron a ejecutar sus ejercicios. En ese momento todo se apago y de nueva cuenta el maestro de ceremonias ingreso.

–Ellos son los integrantes de nuestro maravilloso escenario de Moscú, ahora damos inicio al acto oficial.

La gente estaba anonada pues pensaron que ese era ya el acto oficial y únicamente era su presentación. De inmediato la orquesta comenzó a tocar música solemne y lenta y por fin la obra Divinidad Celestial dio inicio.

Todo el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú comenzó a danzar al unisonó en la pista de hielo; todos sin excepción incluyendo a las tres parejas protagónicas, era una imagen realmente bella pues la escenografía combinaba a la perfección con sus atuendos y con su danza, eran un equipo en toda la extensión de la palabra. No existía individualismo en su presentación y gracias a eso su acto se convirtió en uno solo, a tal grado que parecía haber un sólo ser en la pista. Las ejecuciones comenzaron a subir de nivel pues las tres parejas principales iniciaron sus maravillosas evoluciones. Las tres parejas comenzaron a ejecutar sus triples Axel llamado también salto de vals, al mismo tiempo los seis integrantes hicieron un salto hacia adelante dando algunas vueltas en el aire aterrizando en el hielo. De inmediato ejecutaron un Salchow cuádruple, pues los seis comenzaron a patinar hacia atrás preparando su salto para de inmediato colocarse y patinar de frente dando un giro en tres exterior para colocarse en un costado interior trasero. Ya en esa posición utilizaron una fuerte presión a ese costado interior para levantarse del hielo haciendo asi el cuádruple Salchow dando cuatros impresionantes giros en el aire al mismo tiempo y aterrizar limpiamente en el hielo. Inmediatamente después de esa excepcional ejecución, la cual dejo maravillada a May, quien de antemano sabía lo que era el patinaje sobre hielo; las tres parejas prepararon una nueva combinación ahora ejecutarían el triple Loop. Los seis nuevamente prepararon su salto patinando hacia atrás, después se mantuvieron en el costado exterior trasero de su eje haciendo una curva pronunciada con la pierna que utilizarían para saltar y colocaron su otra pierna delante, usando una fuerte presión en ese costado exterior. Al llegar al final de la curva, los seis saltaron y dieron tres giros en el aire ejecutando asi el triple Loop cayendo sobre la pista de hielo.

La gente maravillada aplaudía al ritmo de la orquesta mientras todas las estrellas de Moscú continuaban su danza y su obra la cual trataba de plasmar en ella la unidad, hermandad y gentileza del ser humano, aunque pareciera que no hubiese tal gentileza en las personas los artistas intentaban plasmar y dar a entender que aun existía la armonía y el amor en los seres vivos. De inmediato Svetlana y Evgeny se colocaron en el centro de la pista mientras sus demás compañeros hacían una enorme rueda la cual con los efectos especiales simulaba ser el planeta Tierra, en donde Evgeny y Svetlana danzaban sin ningún problema, dando a entender que la Tierra era de todos y que todos eran libres de elegir su destino sin problema.

La pareja comenzó a patinar más velozmente parecía que ejecutarían un salto fantasía y asi fue. Ellos ejecutaron el russian Split o salto ruso, el cual era muy espectacular, específicamente el salto hecho por los hombres se llama russian Split, literalmente abertura a la rusa porque se parece en mucho a los saltos que hacen los bailarines rusos en el aire impulsándose con las puntas de los patines a gran velocidad y saltando muy alto de forma impresionante para caer sobre sus mismas puntas. Ambos ejecutaron ese salto al ritmo de la maravillosa música de fondo mientras Sora, Maksim, Ludmilla y Vladimir ejecutaban la pirueta llamada ángel con sus cuerpos totalmente rectos girando perpendicularmente al hielo mientras los otros artistas ejecutaban piruetas normales con sus cuerpos rectos girando sobre su pierna izquierda y cerrando con la pierna derecha haciendo las combinaciones de cada uno bastante llamativas y coordinadas con las de mayor grado de dificultad que ejecutaban las tres parejas principales. Todo indicaba que estaban por llegar al clímax de esa escena ya que todos los artistas secundarios se retiraron dejando solo a las tres parejas principales, dichas parejas comenzaron a danzar cada una con su cada cual. Aquel acto conmovió a todos los ahí presentes, pues su escena relataba el amor en una de las parejas la de Sora y Maksim, la divinidad era plasmada por Ludmila y Vladimir y la creación del universo era plasmada por Evgeny y Svetlana, todo conectaba entre sí.: El amor, lo divino y el universo. Sin duda alguna una imagen sin igual. De inmediato comenzaron a patinar más rápido y ejecutaron la pirueta llamada Bielman. Dicha pirueta era de un grado complejo ya que para su ejecución se necesitaba una gran flexibilidad y un fuerte equilibrio, pues los patinadores tenían que agarrarse la pierna levantada hacia atrás, con las dos manos de manera que su cuerpo quedara totalmente arqueado y que las piernas sobrepasasen la cabeza, formando una bonita figura. La música subió su intensidad y las tres parejas comenzaron a interpretar el clímax de esa escena de forma magistral y mientras Evgeny, Svetlana, Vladimir y Ludmilla giraban velozmente; Sora y Maxim preparaban un quíntuple mortal hacia atrás mientras patinaban. Ejecutarían uno de los movimientos más espectaculares dentro del patinaje, pero el más peligroso era el mortal hacia atrás ya que lo harían quíntuple algo que jamás nadie había intentando.

– ¡Sora por favor no hagas eso, no arriesgues tu vida de esa forma! –Exclamo espantada May.

– ¿De qué hablas May?–Pregunto Layla.

–Ella ejecutara un quíntuple mortal hacia atrás mientras patina y es impulsada por Maksim, pero aunque ella ejecute técnicas maravillosas, en el trapecio es diferente ya que ahí su compañero la apoya para proteger su integridad, sin embargo en el patinaje es distinto pues ella estará sola ante una gran velocidad y una gran elevación provocada por su compañero. Si falla en uno solo de sus giros por la inercia de la gravedad sin duda caerá de cabeza en la pista de hielo. Un antiguo compañero que conocí cuando comenzaba a patinar lo intento y era un mortal doble, él cayó de cabeza y por la fuerza falleció a causa del traumatismo que le ocasiono el golpe. Y ahora Sora lo hará, pero quíntuple y eso lo descubrí por la velocidad que están tomando.

Layla palideció y comprendió las palabras de su gran amiga Sora antes de competir, dándole a entender que posiblemente con esa técnica aparentemente más simple que la fantástica y la angelical, pero que en realidad tenia mayor peligrosidad que las mencionadas podría perder la vida y eso la hizo sentir un vacio enorme en el estomago al sentir que posiblemente su amiga muriera ante sus propios ojos.

– ¡Kalos detén eso! –Exclamo Layla–. ¡No dejes que mí!, ¡que nuestra Sora arriesgue su vida de esa forma te lo ruego!

–No puedo hacerlo Layla, ella decidió eso y ese es su destino, el destino de su grandeza y yo no puedo inmiscuirme en su vida.

–Entonces yo lo hare Kalos, yo entrare a la pista y detendré eso.

–No harás nada Layla, déjala cumplir con su destino –dijo Leon.

–Asi es Layla o ¿es que acaso después de lo que viviste con ella y lo que has visto hoy desconfías de su capacidad? Con eso estarías insultando a tu amiga –concluyo Yuri.

Layla no dijo nada y se limito a continuar observando la situación. En la pantalla se pidió absoluto silencio puesto que Sora ejecutaría la técnica mortal llamada "El Ángel Imperial" como se le conocía a Sora en los escenarios rusos y de lograr ejecutarla asi se llamaría en honor a su ejecutante. Todos incluyendo la orquesta guardaron silencio, Sora observo a todos sus compañeros, ex compañeros y a todos sus amigos y público.

–Mi hora llego, deseo lograr esta ejecución y si no lo consigo fui muy feliz de haberles conocido a todos ustedes.

Maksim continúo dando algunas vueltas a la pista al igual que las otras dos parejas.

–Confiamos en ti Sora, cumple tu sueño y se digna representante y futura sucesora de la gran zarina de los escenarios, hablo de la gran Svetlana –pensó Maksim.

Él, por fin se animo a regresar junto a Sora, y tomándola de los brazos dándole muchas vueltas a gran velocidad de un trapecio bastante alto descendió en el centro y nadie imaginaba que ocurriría en ese lugar.

– ¡Qué demonios intentas hacer Sora! Eso ya no está en mis conocimientos de patinaje –dijo May.

Maksim continuo balanceando a Sora hasta que por fin la impulso con gran fuerza y velocidad, lo cual provoco que Sora volara por los aires gracias a su cuerpo ligero y dio cinco mortales hacia atrás en el aire, pero no era todo ya que Sora logro llegar al trapecio tomándolo después de haber dado sus cinco mortales y comenzó a balancearse rápidamente en el trapecio en donde no había ni redes de protección ni trampolines, sólo la pista de hielo. Fue ahí que todos los artistas descubrieron que era lo que Sora intentaba hacer.

– ¡Sora no lo hagas por dios no! –Grito Kalos.

– ¡No Sora detente! –exclamaron sus amigas.

– ¡Es imposible que esté intentando hacer eso, no lo hagas Sora! –dijeron Leon y Yuri.

– ¿Por qué eres tan necia, Sora? ¡Detente! –dijo Ken.

–Creo en ti querida Sora, yo te admiro, no sabes cuánto –expreso Layla.

Sora tomo un impulso bastante fuerte y se soltó del trapecio dando alrededor de ocho mortales hacia atrás mientras caía hasta la pista de hielo; era impresionante observar las evoluciones aéreas de Sora una y otra vez, dejando detrás de ella una estela de luz brillante y hermosa gracias a los efectos especiales. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, jamás antes habían visto a un trapecista soltarse del trapecio y arrojarse al vacio mientras ejecuta varios mortales invertidos. El momento estaba cerca; Sora estaba por caer a la pista.

–Esta sensación es fantástica –pensó Sora–. Esto es lo que siempre soñé, el sentir que era volar por un momento y ahora que he cumplido mi sueño agradezco a todos por haberme dado siempre su apoyo y amistad. Nunca dejare de estar agradecida con todos, los amo amigos y sobre todo a ti Layla Hamilton, eres mi mayor inspiración.

Al momento que Sora decía esas palabras, miro a su amiga Layla Hamilton, quien la observaba asombrada, después de eso su cabeza se estrello en contra de la pista de hielo llenándola con un gran charco de sangre dejando impactados a todos los presentes.

– ¡Sora! ¡No por dios no! –Grito sollozando Layla mientras corría a lado de su amiga quien tenía el cráneo desecho.

La gente estaba horrorizada ante la escena, en ese momento Sora abrió sus ojos y aun se encontraba girando en los aires a punto de caer al suelo después de haberse soltado del trapecio.

–Sería absurdo si yo muriera de esa forma, a mi no me gustan las tragedias asi que no moriré –dijo Sora en los aires después de haber regresado de sus pensamientos.

De inmediato, Maksim comenzó a girar y se dirigió hacia donde Sora estaba por caer, ella se acomodo de forma que él la atrapara en sus hombros sin ser cortado por las cuchillas de los patines, cosa que Maksim hizo a la perfección cayendo Sora en sus hombros de rodillas y gracias a su ligereza todo salió perfecto, pues Maksim de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos acomodándose para después bajarla y asi las tres parejas principales se retiraron mientras las luces se apagaban e ingresaban los demás artistas secundarios para darle tiempo a los protagonistas de mudarse de ropa para la siguiente escena, dejando a todos los presentes mudos después de la maravillosa técnica el ángel imperial, ejecutada por Sora.

–No hay palabras para esto que acabamos de ver –dijo Layla–. Todo es perfecto y tu Sora, me has dejado sin palabras, sin duda alguna la competencia si es que asi se le puede llamar a esto ya está decidida, pues esto no ha sido una competencia; ya que en una competencia existe eso, competencia y aquí verdaderamente sólo un equipo ha demostrado su grandeza. Felicidades querida Sora, lo has conseguido.

Las tres parejas principales de Moscú ingresaron a back stage para dirigirse a su camerino y mudarse de ropa al entrar todos los competidores y dueños de circos aplaudieron a Sora y a sus colegas. Ella volteo y observo a Layla llorando de felicidad aplaudiéndole sinceramente, la competencia apenas en su inicio estaba ya decidida, pero lo mejor estaba por venir. En ese momento Sora hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que la aplaudían y se dirigió a su camerino dejando a todos con un sentimiento de alegría sin igual.

Continuará…

 **N/A: Saludos antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar de ser extremadamente fantasioso, claro por eso lo puse en el género de aventura y fantasía. Debo decir que yo tanto a Layla como Sora las adoro y pues trate de darle emoción a este capítulo, una emoción diferente pues si bien es algo ya evidente lo que ocurrió quise darle emoción a esto. Ojalá no me odien por las escenas finales en donde Sora aparentemente tiene una visión de lo que pasaría si ella muriera en ese peligroso mortal y que me perdonen por lo fantasioso de la técnica ángel imperial. Es obvio que son rutinas que son inexistentes como la fantástica y la angelical y eso es lo lindo el tener imaginación para dejarla volar y crear actos increíbles como el que quise plasmar.**

 **Ahora bien, daré unas explicaciones de los movimientos de patinaje que nombre en este capítulo, los cuales si son reales, esos sí. Asi que daré mi explicación.**

 **Axel triple:** _ **Salto de vals**_ **  
El patinador empieza el salto hacia adelante, salta, hace una media vuelta en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

 _ **Salchow**_ **:** **El patinador prepara el salto patinando hacia atrás,** **  
** **después, voltea para patinar de frente, hace un giro en tres exterior (un giro básico que parece a un "3" en el hielo) para colocarse en un costado interior trasero,** **  
** **en esa posición, usando una fuerte presión a ese costado interior para levantarse del hielo haciendo, una (salchow),** **  
** **dos (doble salchow), tres (triple salchow) o inclusive cuatro (Cuádruple salchow) vueltas en el aire** **  
** **y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

 _ **Loop**_ **: El patinador prepara el salto patinando hacia atrás,  
después, se mantiene en el costado exterior trasero haciendo una curva pronunciada con la pierna que va a saltar y coloca la otra pierna delante  
usando una fuerte presión en ese costado exterior al llegar al final de la curva, el patinador salta y hace un (loop),** **  
dos (doble loop) o tres (triple loop) vueltas en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

 **El** **salto ruso (russian split):** **Es muy espectacular, específicamente el salto hecho por los hombres que se llama "russian split" literalmente "abertura a la rusa". Este salto lleva su nombre, porque se parece a los saltos que hacen los bailarines rusos en el aire.**

 **PIRUETAS Y GIROS**

 _ **BIELMAN**_ **: Esta es una pirueta de un alto nivel de dificultad. Para su ejecución hace falta una gran flexibilidad y un fuerte equilibrio. El patinador tendrá que agarrarse la pierna levantada hacia atrás, con las dos manos de manera que su cuerpo queda totalmente arqueado y que las piernas sobrepasen la cabeza, formando una bonita figura.**

 **Pirueta ángel o camello, y cambiada:** **Sobre la posición del ángel o bien el camello, y el cuerpo totalmente recto, se gira perpendicular al hielo.**

 **ÁNGEL** **: Este movimiento tan asiduo en la mayoría de los pro gramas de patinaje, consiste en patinar sobre una pierna mientras la otra esta levantada hacia atrás lo mas alto posible, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo. También existe la modalidad de ángel hacia atrás.**

 **MORTAL ATRÁS:** **Este arriesgado salto, está prohibido en competiciones europeas, pero no en las estadounidenses, es tan espectacular como peligroso para el patinador. De esta técnica me base para inventar lo que ustedes leyeron que Sora hizo, obviamente nadie podría hacer en la vida real lo que Sora ejecuto, pero se me ocurrió basándome en este mortal jejeje.**

 **Estas serian las explicaciones a las técnicas de patinaje que utilice en este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**


	11. El fantástico final de un gran comienzo

**Capítulo 11**

 **El fantástico final de un gran comienzo**

–Gran trabajo muchachos –dijo Sergéi–. Sora, siempre confiamos en tu gran potencial para ejecutar el Ángel Imperial, pero jamás creí que lo harías de una forma tan majestuosa, te felicito.

–Gracias jefe, todo esto es gracias al trabajo en equipo que durante años planeamos –contesto Sora.

–Bien, el momento ha llegado, ustedes deben apoyar al máximo a Evgeny y Svetlana para que la Divinidad Celestial salga perfecta, todo está listo para lo que nos has pedido querida Sora, asi que prepárense pues ya es hora de regresar a la pista.

Las tres parejas mudaron sus ropas, vistiendo ahora unos hermosos trajes en tres diferentes colores; Sora y Maksim vestían uno en color blanco con adornos azules, Vladimir y Ludmilla otros en color azul con adornos blancos y Evgeny y Svetlana vestían otro en color rojo con adornos dorados. Juntos los seis simulaban los colores de la bandera de Rusia, mirándose espectaculares todos y cada uno de ellos. Salieron del vestidor y la presentación de sus compañeros estaba por concluir. Al salir, los de Kaleido los observaron fijamente sin evitar notar la belleza de Sora, Ludmila y Svetlana. Y la galante presencia varonil de Maksim, Vladimir y Evgeny.

–Sora, eres realmente hermosa –pensó Leon.

–Jamás pensé que tu belleza llegara mas allá de lo que eras –pensó Ken.

Sora camino rumbo al escenario, no sin antes acercarse a Layla, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

–Prepárense Layla, sólo eso debo decirte.

Layla no dijo nada, únicamente reflexiono tratando de averiguar a qué se refería su amiga. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias dio el aviso que anunciaba la segunda y última escena de los moscovitas. Al instante, Sora y compañía ingresaron al escenario mientras Evgeny hizo una seña hacia donde se encontraban los directores y los encargados de todo lo relacionado con los efectos especiales.

–Sora, ¿acaso ustedes planean?… –dijo Layla–. Mia, reúne a todos al instante y pídeles que hagan un poco de ejercicio para calentar nuevamente sus cuerpos.

Mia obedeció sin saber a bien que era lo que Layla tenía planeado, al voltear hacia donde se encontraba el equipo chino observo que todos ellos estaban calentando y de inmediato ordeno a sus compañeros hacer lo propio; quienes sin saber porque tenían que hacerlo obedecieron a su directora.

Después de unos minutos la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo una hermosa sinfonía. Sora y sus compañeros ingresaron a la pista y dos trapecios triples descendieron hasta donde estos se encontraban, en uno de ellos las tres mujeres subieron y en el otro lógicamente los hombres tomaron sus lugares; eran un par de trapecios con la forma de un triangulo amplio en el cual los seis se acomodaron cada uno en su respectivo lugar.

– ¿Qué tienen en mente Sora? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente ejecutar el ángel imperial? –pregunto Layla.

Los demás artistas de Moscú ejecutaban acrobacias en los trampolines, monociclos, la pista de hielo y en la cuerda floja, mientras los protagonistas ascendían hasta lo más alto del escenario. Cuatro trapecios normales bajaron acomodados dos en cada lado de los hombres y de las mujeres de inmediato la orquesta comenzó a tocar más rápido mientras los dos trapecios triples comenzaron a balancearse poco a poco hasta aumentar la velocidad considerablemente. Los trapecios comenzaron a girar de arriba hacia abajo, y en ese momento Sora, Ludmila, Maksim y Vladimir brincaron dando gran cantidad de giros con un grado de dificultad considerable.

– Yuri, ¿observas lo mismo que yo? –pregunto Layla.

–Si Layla, parecen cuatro cometas cruzando la vía láctea –respondió el rubio.

–Leon, mira allá arriba, son cuatro cometas surcando los cielos –dijo May.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Cathy.

–El techo del escenario comienza a abrirse poco a poco –respondió Mía Guillem.

En efecto, el techo movible del escenario comenzó a abrirse, mientras Sora, Ludmilla, Maksim y Vladimir continuaban girando de un trapecio a otro y ayudados de los efectos especiales simulaban ser cometas volando en el espacio exterior. De forma increíble el techo se movió por completo dejando ante la vista de todos, un hermoso cielo oscuro en Moscú, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas, mientras un poco de nieve fresca y pasiva caía dentro del escenario convirtiendo a éste en un lugar armonioso ante tan hermosa escena.

–Ahora viene la maravillosa técnica ascensión al paraíso, Layla, obsérvala bien y disfruta de algo que posiblemente sea la única vez que podamos ver –dijo Yuri.

En ese momento después de que Sora y sus tres compañeros estuvieron dando giros de un lado a otro aparentemente de forma ordinaria, se tomaron de sus trapecios para de inmediato bajar a la pista y agregarse al elenco de abajo, dejando solos a Svetlana y Evgeny. En el cielo se dibujo la figura exacta del planeta Tierra, gracias a todos los giros que dieron Sora y sus compañeros de un lado a otro apoyados de los efectos especiales. Dicha imagen se miraba impresionante, era una recreación del planeta Tierra emergiendo del escenario. Tal efecto pudo ser visto por todos los ciudadanos próximos al escenario, ya que para eso se abrió el techo movible. Todos sin excepción admiraron dicho suceso y en ese momento Svetlana y Evgeny comenzaron su actuación.

–Ya es hora Svetlana, fundámonos en uno solo y creemos algo sin igual –dijo Evgeny.

Ambos comenzaron a girar de un lado a otro dentro de sus trapecios triangulares, creando una estela luminosa, la cual simulaba ser la explosión del big bang o creación del universo. De inmediato, Svetlana se impulso con gran fuerza para salir volando hacia las alturas; el trapecio estaba tan alto, lo cual provoco que ella saliera fuera de este dando una cantidad impresionante de giros extendidos mientras ascendía gracias a que ya no estaba el techo. Todos los espectadores dentro del escenario y los de fuera, lograron mirarle mientras ella giraba de forma espectacular al momento que unos rayos de luz cubrían su cuerpo dando un efecto increíble, como si la mujer estuviera ascendiendo al cielo. Evgeny se encontraba dando giros de un trapecio a otro con un alto grado de dificultad nunca antes visto, esperando a que su pareja descendiera. Layla y todos los presentes no esperaban ver a una mujer literalmente volando por los cielos, muchos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a encenderse y Svetlana comenzó su descenso sin dejar de girar una y otra vez. Evgeny se encontraba a medio camino para llegar a su trapecio, lo cual significaba que si deseaba atrapar a su pareja tenía que hacerlo a medio vuelo, algo extremadamente peligroso para ambos.

– ¡Es increíble! esa técnica es sin duda asombrosa –exclamo Layla–. Pero, ¿cómo la atrapara si ambos están en el aire y sin el trapecio?

–Observa lo que viene Layla –dijo Yuri.

Evgeny, quien giraba de pie observo como su pareja estaba por caer donde él se encontraba, éste abrió sus brazos y ella de forma automática cayó en ellos terminando abrazados, con el fondo del planeta Tierra a sus espaldas. En ese momento ambos comenzaron a girar rápidamente y otra luz los ilumino simulando ser una estrella que caía a la tierra. Todos pensaban que ambos morirían, pues estaban cayendo rápidamente, sin embargo, todo estaba calculado ya que tanto Sora como Maksim, brincaron en el trampolín y después al trapecio impulsándose para arrojar otro trapecio al centro, en el cual Svetlana y Evgeny descendieron poniendo sus pies sobre este para de inmediato brincar a los trampolines y caer en la pista ante el asombro de los presentes. Indudablemente el grado de dificultad de aquella técnica era superior en comparación a lo visto anteriormente gracias a la cantidad innumerable de giros, la complejidad de las ejecuciones, pues en todo momento estuvieron en peligro de muerte, también por la estética, el ritmo, la fuerza artística y la evolución coordinada para que Svetlana pareciera estar volando en el cielo de Moscú por un largo rato y más tarde caer en brazos de su amado girando como una estrella fugaz; algo realmente artístico, emotivo y sobresaliente con un grado de dificultad artístico nunca antes visto.

– ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! Vi que una enorme estrella fugaz aterrizo ante nuestro ojos ¡eso no es posible! –Exclamo asombrada Layla–. Ellos no estaban brincando, ellos estaban levitando, yo lo vi; ellos volaban, ellos se convirtieron en uno con la vía láctea ¡eso no es normal!, ¡no es normal!

Las piernas de Layla estaban temblando, posiblemente de nerviosismo ante lo que ella acababa de presenciar, y no era la única, pues todos los equipos, todos sin excepción estaban igual que ella ante lo que habían presenciado.

–Asi que esta es la completa ejecución de la "Divinidad Celestial" de los Safoskin–dijo un nervioso y encantado Yuri–. Sabía la métrica de la técnica, pero jamás creí que fuera tan majestuosa, ellos dos sin duda son lo mejor del mundo. ¿No entiendo cómo es que ella y él pudieron literalmente volar en los aires como un par de ángeles suspendidos en el espacio?

Todo Kaleido observo sin poder decir nada más. La orquesta comenzó a tocar un tema más rítmico y rápido anunciando el final de la obra. Las tres parejas principales estaban en la pista danzando armoniosamente secundados por los otros acróbatas, y de inmediato al ritmo de la música concluyeron su danza acomodados Sora y Maksim de lado derecho abrazados mirando hacia el cielo, Vladimir abrazando a Ludmila, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al piso como señal de respeto a la tierra y Svetlana con Evgeny en el centro y con una de sus rodillas en el piso y los brazos extendidos mirando al público, en señal de que al estar de rodillas les agradecían por su apoyo. Era una postal realmente hermosa. En ese instante todo término y un silencio absoluto, cubrió el escenario. De inmediato, el público comenzó a aplaudir y se pusieron de pie todos al mismo tiempo para celebrar tan majestuoso acto. Todos: público, jueces y competidores de pie aplaudiendo a los ya definitivamente ganadores de la competencia; fue un aplauso largo, de varios minutos de duración. Los artistas moscovitas estaban agotados, respirando agitadamente por el gran esfuerzo realizado y por el jubilo de haber conseguido con su acto unir los corazones del mundo entero, demostrando con su obra que si bien el mundo está lleno de cosas terribles y complicadas, la unión de los corazones con el alma, espíritu y fuerza de voluntad de los seres vivos eran más grandes que todos los males existentes y que eso los convertía a todos en un sólo ser; un ser de paz y hermandad que superaba cualquier obstáculo por difícil que fuera. Sora y sus compañeros comenzaron a sonreír, pues una extraña alegría les había llegado de repente y el repicar inesperado de las campanas de la catedral de Moscú, se unió al sonido de los instrumentos de la orquesta que comenzó a interpretar la oda a la alegría, la sinfonía número nueve del maestro Beethoven. El público instantáneamente se dejo llevar por el hermoso momento y comenzaron todos a entonar la letra de tan maravillosa obra. Un acto inesperado ocurría, eso no estaba en el guion, pero era maravilloso observarlo en pleno festejo navideño, la obra planeada por el escenario de Moscú había dado los frutos que ellos deseaban desde un principio.

–Esto era lo que querías Sora –dijo Layla con lagrimas en sus ojos–. Te felicito amiga, esto es lo más hermoso que he presenciado en mi vida.

Sora volteo hacia donde se encontraban Layla, sus compañeros y el equipo chino. De inmediato los invito a ingresar al escenario con su mano llamándolos a todos ellos.

–Kaleido Star, correspondamos la invitación de nuestra amiga –ordeno Layla.

Todos comenzaron a ingresar al escenario, lo mismo el equipo de China. Sora tomo de la mano a Layla y corrió junto con ella para brincar al trampolín y después impulsarse hasta llegar a los trapecios. Después de eso todos los principales de cada equipo hicieron lo propio y comenzaron sus evoluciones fantásticas en todos los trapecios que ahí se encontraban.

–Madre, fue un acto hermoso indudablemente, me habría gustado ser parte de todo eso–dijo la bella chica que anteriormente había asistido para ver el lago de los cisnes.

–Hay un lugar y un momento para cada ser humano, hija, esta obra no lo ha mostrado. Ten paciencia, posiblemente algún día te toque estar en algo parecido.

–Vámonos madre, hay mucha armonía en este lugar y no deseo estropearla. Es verdad que nosotros pertenecemos al escenario de San Petersburgo, y siento pesar al ver que Moscú presento semejante maravilla acompañados de una japonesa; sin embargo, sé que solo habla mi recelo en este momento, por lo tanto prefiero irme para no arruinar esta bella postal.

La jovencita y su madre se pusieron de pie y se retiraron. Únicamente ellas dos y otro par de personas se fueron del escenario, los demás continuaba aplaudiendo y disfrutando del encoré que estaban presenciado.

–Fue impresionante lo que acabamos de vivir—dijo un atractivo muchacho, quien iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

–En efecto, ha sido lo más hermoso que he presenciado–respondió la mujer—. Y esa jovencita de nombre Rosetta Passel, es alguien bastante especial.

—Tienes razón Elena, tienes toda la razón.

—Ha sido hermoso, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente, vámonos Alekséi.

Ambos se retiraron de aquel hermoso complejo mientras la fiesta continuaba.

– ¡Layla, recordemos viejos tiempos! –grito Sora.

Todos comprendieron a que se refería y les dieron un espacio. En ese momento Layla y Sora ejecutaron su maravillosa técnica Fantástica, la cual si bien era ya menor en comparación de lo visto, pero para Sora y para Layla era algo bastante especial por lo tanto, comenzaron a ejecutarla mientras los otros artistas ejecutaban sus técnicas especiales: Leon y May el espiral demonio, Ludmila y Vladimir su gran técnica angelical renovada, Yuri junto a Rosetta ejecutaban parte del renacer de las sombras, la cual Rosetta había aprendido a la perfección. El equipo chino ejecutaba el Dragón Milenario, Evgeny y Svetlana ejecutaban el Ángel Imperial, mientras Ken, Mía, Anna, Marion y los demás artistas hacían acrobacias en la pista convirtiendo a dicho escenario en un lugar lleno de paz y armonía sin igual con una visión barroca gracias a todas las diferentes ejecuciones y evoluciones de cada uno de los artistas. Era un escenario lleno de luz y vida que duro por largos minutos.

– ¿Asi que este era tu verdadero plan, Sora? –pregunto Layla en los aires.

–Asi es Layla, lo único que deseábamos era que todo el mundo observara el mensaje de paz que tratábamos de transmitirles y que todos ustedes, y los demás artistas olvidaran que esto era una competencia para unirnos en uno, aunque fuese solo por un momento y de esa forma darle un ejemplo a todo aquel que nos observa y sobre todo a los niños de todo el mundo. Esa era nuestra intención y por fin lo logramos.

–Los felicito Sora, lo han hecho muy bien.

Todos terminaron sus actos bajando a la pista formados sin excepción levantado sus manos al tiempo que la nieve seguía cayendo en la pista mientras la orquesta dejaba de tocar la sinfonía.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! –Hablo el presentador–. Ante semejante acto de unión no quisiéramos romper la armonía, pero los jueces deben dar su veredicto final y anunciar al ganador.

– ¡Un momento por favor! –Exclamo Sora, quien pidió la palabra y tomó el micrófono–. A nombre de nuestro equipo deseo informarle a los jueces que olviden eso, pues aquí no hay competencia, sólo unión y fraternidad lo cual era nuestro objetivo y se ha cumplido. Si desean saber quien fue el ganador, ustedes querido público, tienen la mejor decisión, pero guárdenla en sus corazones pues cada persona tiene sus gustos y su preferencia asi que ustedes llevaran en sus mentes y en sus corazones a su propio ganador; pues ustedes son los que nos hacen a nosotros, asi que de mi parte si me dieran a escoger a un ganador yo los elijo a ustedes querido público, pues son los ganadores en este evento. Gracias por su eterno apoyo a nombre de nuestro equipo, pues sin ustedes nosotros no seriamos nada; nosotros como artistas nos debemos a ustedes, gracias infinitamente.

El respetable ovaciono a Sora grandemente, lo mismo que los demás equipos y todos concordaron con la integrante de Moscú, ante lo cual los jueces aceptaron guardando el sobre del ganador sin abrir el resultado dejando a la expectativa de todos el resultado final, aunque para el propio Kaleido era evidente quien había sido el vencedor absoluto y Kalos dentro de sí agradeció a Sora y a sus compañeros no haber hecho público eso para no desprestigiar a Kaleido en el futuro a causa del resultado tan evidente.

El respetable comenzó a retirarse y el techo del escenario fue nuevamente colocado, quedando únicamente en back stage los integrantes principales de Kaleido y los de Moscú, pues los demás equipos ya se habían retirado. Sora se dejo caer cansadamente en el piso ante un notorio cansancio después de semejante actuación.

–Qué gran acto Sora, sin duda tu progreso fue magnifico tal y como lo esperaba –dijo Kalos.

–Gracias jefe, mucho de esto ha sido debido a la confianza que usted me ha dado, ahora he conseguido lo que deseaba y me siento feliz.

–Me alegro por ti Sora, y cuando gusten participar tú y tus compañeros en nuestro escenario Kaleido, sólo dime y sabes que tendrán las puertas abiertas siempre que lo deseen.

–Lo mismo les digo a ustedes Kaleido Stars, cuando gusten hacer presentaciones en Moscú los recibiremos con las manos abiertas –dijo Sergéi.

Sergei, Kalos, Mr. Kenneth y Sarah se retiraron dejando solo a los jóvenes artistas de ambos escenarios.

–Sora, toma esto para que te refresques –Layla se sentó a lado de su amiga con una lata de soda, la cual agito y de inmediato baño a su amiga con aquella bebida.

–Eres muy mala Layla –respondió Sora sonriendo.

De inmediato se puso de pie para recibir una botella de Champagne que le había arrojado Maksim y comenzó a bañar nuevamente a todos los ahí presentes; quienes comenzaron a reír y a relajarse después de tanta presión.

Una voz comenzó a escucharse en el centro de la pista vacía. De inmediato corrieron a ver de qué se trataba. En ese momento Phool apareció acompañado de Pavlova.

–Felicidades mis queridos elegidos del escenario –dijo Pavlova–. Por fin todos comprendieron el verdadero significado del arte y se unieron en uno solo. Aun así muchos de ustedes deben seguir trabajando para poder ser artistas completos, sin embargo van por un buen camino.

–Asi es y ahora sus vidas como artistas crecerán de manera increíble gracias a su unión –agrego Phool–. Aunque a causa de descubrir el verdadero significado del arte les ocasionara dificultades de índole personal, pero ustedes ya son maduros y sabrán superar las pruebas que les hayan de llegar.

–Por nuestra parte ha sido todo queridos artistas, nos vamos felices de haberlos encontrado–dijeron ambos espíritus.

Después de eso, Phool se acerco a su querida Sora para despedirse de ella, al hacerlo Sora lloro sintiendo tristeza, pero estaba consciente que asi debía ser. De inmediato los espíritus se fueron y los artistas los despidieron con una reverencia y un caluroso aplauso como forma de agradecimiento.

–Bien Sora, nosotros debemos retirarnos, es hora de descansar para mañana mismo regresar a Estados Unidos –dijo Layla.

–Está bien Layla, y gracias por este momento tan maravilloso que hemos pasado nuevamente juntas.

Layla y sus compañeros,, se retiraron lo mismo que todos los de Moscú, quedando únicamente Sora en el centro de la pista observando los trapecios y recordando toda su carrera desde sus inicios.

–El tiempo no pasa en vano –dijo Sora–. Las vivencias del ayer son la fuerza del hoy y mi vida es diferente gracias a los amigos que conocí, a mis padres quienes me apoyaron y a la vida que me llevo hasta este punto tan maravilloso. No me reprocho nada, al contrario, pues soy feliz por haber logrado lo que soñé y me siento satisfecha por ello. La vida me tiene preparadas pruebas nuevas, pero sé que soy fuerte y las lograre superar porque soy Sora Naegino, la joven ingenua que ama a este escenario y por el cual siempre dará lo mejor de mí.

Sora comenzó a caminar para salir del escenario, pero se detuvo un momento.

–Olvidaba algo –Sora se agacho y le dio un beso al piso del hermoso escenario–. Gracias por todo amigo mío, mí amado escenario.

Sora miro nuevamente al techo y dijo

–Nunca olviden estas palabras amigos ¡Recuerden que sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar!

Después de tan emotivas palabras, Sora se retiro desapareciendo en la oscuridad de los pasillos del hermoso escenario de Moscú, dejando sus recuerdos y aprendizajes atrás y esperando vivir nuevas aventuras en su vida, confiando siempre en la amistad y en el amor hacia su escenario.

…FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA…

 **N/A: Bien no tengo muchas palabras en este momento pues estoy nostálgico. Por fin esta primera etapa de mi fic., llega a su fin, mí amado primer fic. Sólo debo decir gracias por leerme capítulo a capítulo y por su apoyo, esperando el final de esta temporada les haya agradado, pues eso fue lo que me nació y me llego al corazón. Espero el mensaje de fraternidad llegue a todos ustedes y no olviden seguir leyéndome en la segunda temporada de ese fic., la cual iniciara muy pronto y llevara como nombre: "Kaleido Star: El inicio de una nueva era".**


End file.
